Wickedly Wanted
by GreenWallsOfArt
Summary: Elphaba thought she could celebrate her newfound pregnancy with her husband Fiyero and her best friend, Glinda the Good. When a mysterious old face shows up in light of a dangerous new threat to Oz, complications beyond the great witches' control are on the horizon. DISCLAIMER: I AM TYPING THIS STORY FOR A FRIEND SO IT IS NOT MINE!
1. Please Tell Me

Elphaba sat at the kitchen table, deep in thought. She felt awful. Her stomach churned and teased her. She had already been sick once that morning, and was hoping that she wouldn't get sick again.

But her body had other ideas.

Elphaba had caught a glance at herself in the mirror on the wall and saw that she was a very interesting shade of green. It wasn't her usual shade of emerald green that Fiyero loved. This shade was a mix between emerald and seasick.

Yet even though she felt awful, she was happy.

Happy and scared.

Happy, because she had recently found out that she was pregnant. But she was also scared because she was going to have her first child, and she was worried that something might go wrong, or that the body of the child might turn out green, like hers. But even after all these thoughts, the thing she was mostly worried about was Fiyero. She hadn't told him yet and she was terrified by how he might react. The two of them had talked about kids, but never to the point of "let's-start-a-family-now" or even in the next few months. Yet here she was sitting at her kitchen table, trying to figure out a way she could tell Fiyero.

She didn't know if he would be happy, angry, nervous, scared, confused, joyful. She didn't know, but she would soon find out. She had found out three days ago that she was pregnant, and she would tell him today.

But first, she knew that she needed to clean herself up.

She looked really bad at the moment and didn't want Fiyero to jump to bad conclusions.

"Just breathe and relax and tell him," she said to herself. "It will be all right." She put her hand gently on her flat stomach.

Just then, Fiyero came into the kitchen area before Elphaba could get a chance to clean up. She was still trying to fight the urge to be sick right then and there.

"Good morning, love," Elphaba said happily as Fiyero came in. She was still in a wonderful mood, even in her current condition.

Fiyero stopped dead in his tracks when he first looked at his wife. The loving voice shouldn't match up with the person sitting in front of him. He looked at Elphaba and sudden fear, concern and panic came to him.

Elphie was sitting there looking like death. She looked like she would throw up at any moment, and she had a light, cold sheet of sweat on her forehead. Her color wasn't the normal shade of emerald-ish grass that he had fallen in love with. It was paler and more dull-looking.

He quickly rushed over to her, grabbing her hand and touching her forehead for a fever as he said, "Elphaba, what's wrong with you? You look sick. Are you ill? I need to take you to Lady Merna immediately. Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you, my love!"

"Oh, great," Elphie thought, "I guess I have to tell him now. I knew he would jump to conclusions. Well, I have to admit that I look pretty awful. Okay, I have to tell him."

"Fiyero," she said as calmly as she could. "I'm fine. I'm…not ill."

"Don't tell me that you're fine, Fae. I can see it with my own eyes. You are not well!" Fiyero said loudly, getting a little angry that Elphie was trying to pass this off as nothing, when clearly, it was something. "Elphaba, please tell me," he begged while he held his face close to hers.

"Fiyero…I'm…" she started to say, but then, she knew that she was going to be sick again, and no matter how much she tried to not to think about it, mind over matter didn't win.

Elphie leapt out of Fiyero's arms, and rushed to the bathroom. She was quickly followed by Fiyero, who crouched down next to her and held her arms and hair as she threw up. This lasted for a few minutes and then, as she lifted her head to look up at him, Fiyero could see that she actually looked a little better.

The two of them sat there for a moment on the cold bathroom floor, and then Elphaba stood up and walked to the kitchen to get some juice to rinse out her mouth. Elphaba looked sick, yet she looked fine. She seemed happy enough at the moment even after just being violently ill.

As Fiyero stepped into the kitchen, he noticed that Elphaba was smiling at him. He had never been so confused in his life, and this was counting the time he had been the brainless scarecrow.

He started to slowly walk over to Elphaba, as she held out her hand for him to come to her. Her smile grew even bigger when their hands connected.

Fiyero pushed back a few pieces of Elphaba's hair from her face when he asked, "Elphie, tell me what is going on. Please, I want to help you." Then he leaned in and kissed the side of her cheek, and then whispered once more in her ear, "Tell me."

Elphaba moved her head so that she could look her husband in the eye. She sighed, and then started speaking.

"Fiyero, I want you to remain calm, and look at all the angles of what I'm about to tell you. I want you to know that I'm happy and, even though we weren't expecting it, I'm happy about it."

Fiyero looked confused and said, "I still don't understand, Fae."

Elphie became very serious and said, "Fiyero, I'm pregnant."

The two of them just stood there for a moment. Fiyero looked into Elphaba's eyes, and saw many different emotions. He didn't know what his own eyes were showing at the moment. All he could think was, "Elphaba's pregnant. We're going to have a baby. We're going to have a family. This is so…."

Elphaba watched while her husband contemplated her news. She started talking once Fiyero looked back into her eyes. "Fiyero, please don't be scared or angry. I know we didn't talk about this much, or plan this, but I want to have this baby. I love you, Fiyero, and I…I…" Elphie was starting to lose it; she didn't know how to continue speaking. Fiyero continued for her.

"Elphaba," he said in a very serious, but loving tone while pulling her closer to him, "I'm not mad. I am scared, but I am not mad. Why would I be? Yes, I know we didn't plan this, but this is so wonderful. I've always wanted to have a family with you, and now it's finally going to happen. So don't worry. I am here for you, and I am not going anywhere. I love you." He spoke every word with confidence.

Elphie was calming down as fast as she had gotten riled up. Fiyero still loved her, and that was all that mattered. She smiled while saying, "Oh, Yero. I love you, too. I can't believe that this is all happening, but I'm also scared. I don't know what to expect."

"Well," Fiyero said with a small chuckle, "we'll be scared together. I'll be here for you and for the baby. We might not know what's going to happen, but we will hope for the best, my sweet. I…I can't believe it."

"Neither can I, Yero," Elphie said while leaning closer to Fiyero. Their faces were just inches apart. Fiyero put his hands on either side of Elphie's waist, and Elphie wrapped her arms around Yero's neck. They kissed passionately for a couple of minutes, letting every feeling of passion flow from their bodies.

They moved from the kitchen to their bedroom, still holding onto each other and not breaking their kiss. They made it to their bed, and let their instincts take over. Nothing could ruin this moment for them. They were so content and peaceful in each others' arms.

Fiyero's hands moved from Elphie's face to her shoulders, and all the way down her slim green body until he came to her waist. Elphie still had her arms wrapped around his neck, and she was kissing her jaw while she twisted her legs around Fiyero's waist. Fiyero kissed her neck and went up until he found her mouth. Her lips were slightly parted and she allowed Fiyero's tongue to slip between her dark lips and enter her mouth.

…..

Later in the afternoon, the two of them were still lying in bed. Neither of them wanted to get up, because they were very comfortable in each others' arms. Elphaba was the first to speak.

"Yero, that was simply…" She stopped, lost in thought.

"Amazing?" Fiyero suggested. He had never had that intense of a connection with Elphie before. They were both at a loss for words. They didn't know what had come over either one of them.

Elphaba rolled over to Fiyero. "That was truly amazing. I've never felt more alive and blissful." As she said that, she kissed his cheek. And even though Elphie had had morning sickness earlier, she felt perfectly fine now. In fact, she felt great. Her skin color had gone back to her normal shade of beautiful emerald, and she no longer broke out in a cold sweat.

Fiyero could tell the change in Elphie's current health. She looked so much better than she had earlier that morning. He wasn't scared for her life anymore, now that he knew what was wrong. But…nothing was wrong. Everything was just perfect, as it should be.

Elphie was so caught up in her feelings that she barely realized that she was sitting up and looking at Fiyero's deep blue eyes. The next thing she knew, he was kissing her. Not in the passionate, heated kind of way, but tenderly and lovingly.

After they broke apart, Elphie smiled and lay down against Fiyero's chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I love you, Yero, for everything that you have promised and have done already. Thank you," she said, before she closed her eyes.

Fiyero laughed and said, "You're welcome, Elphaba. And I also love you. But for now, let's get some sleep."

And with that, the two lovers fell asleep in each others' arms, and dreamed happy dreams.


	2. We Have to Find Them!

Glinda was sitting in the throne room of the Wizard's old palace. She had become the leader of Oz, and the Emerald City the day that Elphie had "died". It had been about a year and a half since that horrible day. On that day, she had also found out that the Wizard was Elphie's father. She was still amazed that such a tragic thing had happened to Elphie; she missed her best friend so much.

"Oh, my darling Elphie," Glinda whispered out. "I wish you could be here."

The last time that Glinda had seen Elphie, she was being forced to stay hidden so she herself wouldn't be captured. At that last moment, the two friends were best friends again. Glinda wasn't mad anymore that Elphie had gone off with Fiyero. She herself had a wonderful boyfriend.

Just then, said wonderful boyfriend came through the doors into the throne room.

"Glinda. How are you doing this morning, my love?" Boq said in a loving tone.

Glinda got up from her chair, and went to meet with Boq. She grabbed his hand, and kissed him lightly on the lips. Boq kissed her back.

Boq had just recently been changed back to a human being from being a man of tin. Glinda, like Elphaba, had grown more powerful in her use of magic. She had somehow changed him back, and was very glad she did.

After Dorothy had left, Boq went to meet Glinda. He was still a tin man, and so he reintroduced himself to her. Once Glinda had found out it was Boq, she worked day and night to find a way to change him back. During that time, the two old friends grew closer until they shared a deep bond and love for each other. And when Glinda finally changed him back, the two started to go out, and now had been dating for around seven months.

Boq had been there for Glinda, and helped her cope through the devastation of losing Elphie, and Fiyero. Glinda had told Boq all about Elphie and Fiyero, and he was no longer mad at Elphie for changing him into a tin man. He knew that she was just trying to save his life, and for that, he was very grateful to Elphaba. The two of them helped each other, and comforted each other.

Boq knew that Glinda wished that her friends would return from the dead. Every day, he hunted for some scrap of information that the two were still alive. He knew that it was a one in a million chance, but he would try. For Glinda, at least.

When Glinda and Boq sat down for brunch in the palace, Boq starts to tell her of a scrap of information that he had heard while traveling around Oz.

"Look, Glinda, my love, I don't want to get your hopes up, but I have heard something. About our friends."

At that moment, Glinda was paying strict attention to Boq's every word. She knew that Boq said "friends" because they were in front of two guards, and no one truly knew the connection between Glinda and Elphaba—except Boq, of course.

Glinda then looked at the two guards. "Please leave us, Daniel, William. There are a few things I would like to discuss with Boq in private, so please come back when I call you two gentlemen. Thank you."

"Yes, Lady Glinda." The two guards then left the room, as Glinda turned her face to Boq, and he could see the little bit of hopeful sparkle in her eyes.

"Elphie? And Fiyero? Are they…alive?" she asked him in a pleading voice.

"During my last few travels, I was wandering near the Valley of Mist, asking questions to anyone who would listen. One young man said that had seen a green woman with long, straight black hair. She had come with a scarecrow to the valley about a year and a half ago. Now the scarecrow was a man, and they are said to be a couple. He had also seen the green woman perform some magic, and she has flown on a broom."

Boq stopped talking when he saw Glinda's expression.

"Boq," she said in a whisper, "do you think that they…that Elphaba turned Fiyero into a scarecrow to save his life, like she did by turning you into a tin man?"

"I don't know, Glinda," Boq answered. "Anything seems possible when it comes to you and Elphaba. You are both very powerful."

"Look at the facts," Glinda then stated. "Elphie was so determined to surrender the night she melted. She wasn't scared one bit at the thought of dying. It's like she knew that things would turn out all right. I didn't understand it before, but now it makes sense. Doesn't it, Boq? Boq?"

Boq didn't answer for a moment, so Glinda had to give him her attention again. He looked at Glinda, but didn't want to burst her bubble. "Glin, we still don't know if it's all true," he finally said. "We need to learn more about it. I hope for your sake, and for theirs, that they are alive and well, but it might not be them, Glinda."

Glinda got up from the table in a quick pout, and said in a brisk voice, "It has to be, Boq! I mean, who else is green that we know, and who can do magic, and _can fly on a broomstick_?" she yelled.

Boq just stared at Glinda. She looked like she was about to cry, but he could also see determination and a fierce note of anger in her face. He got up from the table cautiously, and went over to her.

"Glinda," he said as he pulled her close to him.

"No, don't say it, Boq," said Glinda. "I don't care if it's not true. I still have to keep my hopes up right now. If there's a chance that they are still alive, then I'm going to bring them back home. Their home is with us—with the people that love them!"

Glinda had made up her mind, and Boq knew it.

"Well," Boq began, "I'm coming with you. I won't let you get hurt going on this adventure. So, what happens when we find them?"

"I don't know at the moment," Glinda answered, "but all that matters is that we find them. Once we do, then we'll think of a plan. All I know is that I'm going to bring them back." Glinda's face was shining with her determination, her short blonde curls moving with every little movement she made.

"Okay, my sweet," Boq said. "Let's start to plan our trip to the Valley of Mist."

Glinda nodded in agreement. "Fiyero. Elphaba. I'm coming for you guys. I promise that!"


	3. Please Come Home!

Elphaba was just starting her second month of pregnancy. Her morning sickness had died down a bit, so she normally was only sick about once a day, rather than the two or three times like in the beginning. Her mood swings were always a delight for Fiyero. He had now learned, by his previous attempts, what to do when each mood came up. Elphaba wasn't really that bad, but she had those few moments where Fiyero wished he could slap her, then that urge would be gone in a heartbeat.

Everyone in the Valley of Mist was happy for Fiyero and Elphie. Lady Merna was trying to help Elphie the best she could, but she didn't have all the new technology that the bigger cities had—like the Emerald City. Yet, Elphie wasn't having any major problems so far, so Lady Merna could help her with the basic things.

During a sunny Tuesday morning, Elphaba was washing a few dishes in the sink, when Fiyero came up behind her.

"Good morning, my darling Fae," he whispered in her ear. "Do you know how tempting you look right now?" Then he twisted his head enough to kiss the side of her mouth. Seeing and feeling this attempt, Elphie turned, and kissed him passionately. She maneuvered her tongue until it was in his mouth, and she was exploring every part of his mouth.

After a few minutes of forgetting what was going on in the room, Elphaba pulled back to look at her husband.

"If we keep kissing like that," Elphie said in laughter, "we are going to end up with many more kids in the future."

Fiyero smiled at her.

"So, how are you feeling?" he asked, leaving Elphaba's side to go sit at the kitchen table. He started to eat his breakfast, which Elphaba placed in front of him. "You look like you're doing quite well this morning."

Elphie sat down at the table, starting to eat her own breakfast. Then she said, "I'm actually feeling very well today. No morning sickness or anything, so I hope today keeps going well. So, then, what's on your agenda today, Yero?"

"Well, just the usual yard work. Nothing much," he answered her.

After they had finished their food, the two got started on their daily chores. Fiyero worked outside, while Elphie worked inside on dinner and then she went to studying some old magic books, given to her by Lady Merna.

…

Meanwhile, while Elphaba and Fiyero were working at their house, Glinda and Boq were just a couple of miles away from the Valley of Mist. They were so close to finding their friends! They then stopped a man traveling from the valley, but not before Glinda made sure that it was only she and Boq who came to look for Elphie and Fiyero; it also made it easier when talking to strangers.

"Um….excuse me, sir?" Glinda said cheerfully. "I'm looking for some friends of mine, and I heard that they might be living here in the Valley of Mist."

"I'll try to help you, but I need to know what your friends' names are, or what they look like," the old man said.

"Well, uh… one friend is female…and she has long black hair…and…well, she's…" Glinda stammered.

"Her friend is green. Her name is Elphaba," Boq finished for Glinda.

"Elphaba? And green, you say?" the man asked them.

"Yes, Elphaba. Do you know her?" Boq wanted to know.

"Why, of course!" the old man answered. "Everyone knows Elphaba in the Valley of Mist. Nobody could forget her with skin like that—it's the color of emeralds."

"She's here? She lives in the valley?" Glinda said, almost singing in her happiness.

"Yes," said the man. "She and her husband live just down there, about twenty minutes from here."

"Her husband?" Glinda asked, confused.

"Yes. Her husband, Fiyero."

After the old man spoke, Glinda got in her summoned bubble and pulled Boq in with her. She already started floating towards Elphaba and Fiyero's home.

"Thank you, sir!" Boq yelled to the old traveler.

…

Fiyero and Elphaba were outside at the moment when they heard the most ear-shattering scream came from the sky.

"_Elphie_!" Glinda half-screamed-half-sang.

The green woman looked up. "I don't believe it! Glinda!"

Fiyero came up next to her, and they watched while Glinda's bubble landed in the yard. Then the small blonde witch sprinted across the yard and grabbed Elphaba, hanging onto her for dear life.

"Elphie, Elphie, Elphie, Elphie, Elphie…." the blonde woman kept saying while she hugged Elphaba, and cried into her shoulder.

"It's okay, Glinda. I'm here. I'm here," Elphaba said as her motherly instincts kicked in, and she started comforting her little friend.

Once Glinda stopped crying, Elphaba asked her, "How did you find us, Glinda?"

"It was all thanks to Boq," Glinda said as she grabbed Boq's hand. Both Bow and Fiyero had been quiet up until this point because they were letting the girls have their moment together. Now, Boq spoke for the first time.

"Well, you see, Elphaba, Glinda never gave up hope on the two of you. She didn't want to believe that you guys were dead. So, after she turned me back into a human being, we got together, and I started to try to track down information on you two."

"Wait. Glinda was able to turn you back. She…she was the one who…did that?" Elphie asked, shocked.

"Yes, Elphie!" Glinda cried out in joy. "I somehow changed him back. And now we are so happy! But I can't believe that you and Fiyero are alive! Oh…I'm….so…h-happy…that…you…guys…are…_alive_!"

Elphaba held her, and started to talk to Boq.

"Boq," she started, "I'm so sorry that I turned you into tin. I never meant to do that, but I had no other choice. I was trying to save your life. For everything, I'm truly sorry, Boq."

Boq smiled. "There's no need to apologize," he said. "I might have been mad at first, but now it's water under the bridge, if you'll pardon the expression. So, don't worry."

"Oh, thank you, Boq! Thank you!" Elphaba said graciously.

Fiyero now decided to jump into the conversation. "Why don't the four of us go inside," he suggested, to which Elphaba gave him a small smile. She liked the mention of "the four of us".

"Elphaba has dinner made, and then we can all discuss what has happened over the last couple of years," Fiyero added.

With that said, the four friends went into the small Tiggular house, where they ate dinner, and exchanged stories. Fiyero and Elphaba explained how they had faked her death and fled away from the Emerald City. During that chat, Fiyero and Boq realized that they had traveled with each other, when escorting Dorothy through Oz. Fiyero was with Dorothy because he knew that he could get to Elphaba and try to help her and be with her. Boq had joined the group because he wanted revenge against Elphaba at first, but after he heard the true story from Glinda, he didn't want to do any harm to the green witch. He hoped that he and Elphaba could become better friends after all this time, just like how Glinda and her were. After all, he and Fiyero were still best friends all this time, like Elphie and Glinda.

They were sitting in the living room, and Elphie's pregnancy still hadn't come up yet. Elphaba just didn't know yet how to tell Glinda and Boq; she had barely been able to tell Fiyero, and he was the father.

The four of them had caught up on almost everything, but the next subject Glinda knew she had to bring up herself. So she did.

"Elphaba, Fiyero, I want the two of you to come back to the Emerald City with Boq and me," the blonde said in a business-like voice, as she was looking right at Elphaba.

"Glinda…um…" Elphaba started to say.

"No!" Glinda said loudly. "No is not going to be an acceptable answer. I want the two of you back with us—where you belong."

"What about all of the Wicked Witch of the West stuff?" Elphaba asked calmly.

"I'm in charge of all of Oz now," Glinda said curtly. "Nobody would dare start that stuff up again. Trust me."

"But I just can't go walking throughout all of Oz now, can I?" Elphie cried. "And neither can Fiyero. We are not safe in the Emerald City, because my name has been slandered."

"Well, we will un-slander it then," the blonde yelled, standing up. "Look, I have a plan. Boq and I will take you two back. Won't we, Boq, dear? Right, you'll come back with us and you will stay in the palace under my protection. I'm very close with the head of security, and I'll make sure that you guys will have a wing all to yourself with no interference. Even from the E.C. Guards, and such.

"Then after being with us for a few days, I'll hold a press conference and reintroduce you and Fiyero to all of Oz. All four of us will tell our sides of the story. Once they hear our version, then they can ask all the questions they want. We don't have anything to hide. Of course, we will also have protection. My talent with magic has grown, and I will keep up a defensive shield the whole time. Plus we'll have the E.C. guards there to protect us.

"And so, once you and Fiyero are accepted back, the two of you can live with me and Boq in the palace. Fiyero and Boq can work as E.C. guards, and you, Elphie, can help me rule Oz. With your smarts, and my talent with people, you and I can work together, and Oz will be as it should. Besides, if you co-rule with me, you will become beloved by the people and they will learn how wonderful you are. There will be no more Wicked Witch of the West when I'm done. I promise that!"

The other three in the room were just plain speechless. They had never heard the blonde being so serious, or make so much sense in that small amount of time before. They couldn't understand how she didn't run out of breath. Not to mention they were just awed at this wonderful plan Glinda had come up with.

"That was amazing, Glinda," Boq said while taking her hand in his. She leaned in and he gently kissed her on the cheek. "How did you come up with that so fast?"

"Well," Glinda giggled in her cutesy Glinda way, "I had this planned out from the start of our little quest to find our friends." Then she faced Fiyero and Elphaba. "So, will you guys come back with us? Or do I have to force you to return to the Emerald City?"

"Glinda," Fiyero began, "I don't quite know—"

"Yes, or no?" Glinda cut in. "That's all I want to know."

"Yes, we will come back with you and Boq," Elphaba told her.

"Good," was all Glinda said.

"Wait. Hold on," Fiyero said. "I would love to come back; we can't now that you and Elphaba have been reunited. I want to go back to the Emerald City very badly, but I don't want Elphaba to be traveling all around Oz in her condition."

Elphaba looked into Fiyero's deep blue eyes, and knew that they were about to tell Boq and Glinda about their announcement.

"Her condition?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba squeezed Fiyero's hands, and he knew that he was allowed to relay the news to their friends.

"Well," Fiyero began, "you two were bound to find out sooner or later. Guys…Elphaba is pregnant."

After he spoke, Elphaba and Fiyero thought that when Glinda and Boq had found them, they had heard Glinda scream her loudest. They were so, so wrong.

"_AAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhhhhh_!" she yelled. "Elphie, you're pregnant?" Glinda launched herself up and hugged Elphaba as tight as she could, and Elphaba hugged her back. Fiyero looked over to Boq, who was smiling over at him.

"Congratulations, Fiyero," Boq told him. "I'm happy for you both."

After Glinda and Elphaba were done hugging, Glinda got up and sat back down next to Boq.

"Elphie, now you simply can't refuse to come back with us," Glinda said, while bouncing up and down in her seat. "Back home, you will have the best medical attention and you and Fiyero will also live in the palace, and we will be the happy family that we are!"

"Well," said Fiyero, "I think this decision is up to Elphaba. I'm not going to make it for her." He then looked over at Elphaba for her answer.

"Thanks," Elphaba said to Fiyero, and then she started to speak to Boq and Glinda. "After all this time without you guys, I can't imagine not going without you. Plus, you are right, Glinda. I do need proper medical care in the future. So, Fiyero and I will leave with you."

"Great!" Glinda exclaimed. "When do we leave for the Emerald City?"


	4. The Wizard is Your Father

Chapter 4

Elphaba and Fiyero were sitting in the West Tower of the palace in the Emerald City. The couple had just arrived a few hours ago and so Glinda and Boq snuck them in. All the guards were under orders from Glinda to not go near the West Tower, the palace staff included. After Glinda made sure that her friends were safe in their room she went and found Boq and the two were last seen chasing each other into their room, with Boq's shirt already off.

Meanwhile, Fiyero was looking out the window at the dark E.C. His wife was drinking a cup of hot tea while looking through that day's newspaper, _The Emerald City Oziad._

"I can't believe that we are back here Fae," Fiyero said. "Just five days ago we were living in our little house in Mist Valley and now we are back with the powerful and the royalty."

"You have always been royal, Yero," Elphaba commented while still reading. "Just because you let your cousin take the throne of the Vinikus, doesn't mean that you are not royalty. You still have all your original Winkie Prince Power, my love. You know what? If you wanted to, you could go retake the throne today and rule. That would be fun, wouldn't it?" Elphie was smiling now as she looked at Fiyero.

"Hmm…..your sudden interest in me taking my throne back doesn't have anything to do with Glinda's proposition of you two co-ruling Oz does it?" he asked her skeptically while smiling back at her. His blue eye's sparkled.

Elphie put the paper down and walked over to Fiyero. He put his arm around her shoulder as they both gazed out the window over the green lit city.

"I just don't know if I will be able to help rule Oz," she said at last. "I know that Glinda has this great plan to show me to the people and prove to them that I'm not wicked, but all the people do think I'm wicked. And having me come back from the dead isn't going to help the situation." By this point the green woman was starting to lose it. She had tears forming near her brown eyes. Fiyero pulled her closer and whispered in her ear.

"Hush. Glinda has a plan and all of this will work out in the end. The people of Oz will learn to love you, just as I have," he said quietly.

"Learn to love?" Elphaba questioned with a smile. "I thought you loved me from the start."

"I had to learn….." Fiyero said while kissing her neck. "I had to learn to love you…..because the first time we met…you were yelling at me because…"

"Because you almost ran me over with a cart," Elphaba finished with a laugh. And with that their lips met and Fiyero scooped Elphaba up in his arms and carried her to their bed in the West Tower of the palace.

The next morning, Boq and Fiyero were going through E.C guard training, while Glinda and Elphaba were planning the speech that would reintroduce Elphaba back into Ozian society. Since Boq was already a member of the E.C Guard and was the boyfriend of Glinda the Good, it wasn't very hard to get Fiyero a position. It had been awhile since Fiyero's name had been known, so he could actually walk around the city freely and not have a problem. There was on the other hand, some trouble for the green witch and Glinda was trying to cheer up her best friend.

"Come on Elphie! You have to trust me. You will be loved by all of Oz. We just have to be very careful in the way that we present you," Glinda said while walking around Elphaba in a tight circle.

"This doesn't sound like the Glinda I used to know," Elphie said while looking at the speech that Glinda had written up for her to say. "You sound like a true leader. Oz would be in good hands if you just ruled by yourself. I don't think I am cut out for it."

Glinda stopped walking and faced her friend.

"Please stop being all modified, Elphie," the petite blonde complained.

"There's my Glinda I used to know," Elphaba said with a small smile.

"You are really difficult when your hormones are all out of balance. You are all depressive and modified and I don't like it," the good witch said with a small pout. Both of them sat down in chairs at her desk in the Good witch's office.

"Hey don't be mad at me," Elphaba said with her hands raise up in defeat. "You can put the blame on Fiyero. He did this."

Glinda started laughing, but she knew that she had to return to a more serious topic.

"I want you to co-rule with me, Elphie," Glinda began.

"Give me a few reasons why," the green witch demanded. She relaxed in the chair. The blonde knew that this subject would come up so she took a deep breath and began talking.

"I want you and I to co-rule," she started. "You obviously have the brains for it. If we work in tandem, we can do Oz a lot of good. I can't do this by myself. I only took the position of ruler because I kicked the Wizard out and sent Morrible to jail. Besides…." Just then a thought occurred to the blonde and she couldn't resist temptation no matter the consequences. "Besides, ruling is in your blood."

"What?" Elphaba questioned while staring at her best friend. Her deep brown eyes focused on the little blonde's face.

"Well, you see Elphie…." Glinda said as she kept clenching and unclenching her hands. "It's in your blood because…the Wizard…..is…..your…..father."

All the air in the room seemed to go out of it. Elphaba sat there in silence trying to understand what her best friend had just told her. It couldn't be true! She couldn't be related that…that awful and horrible man.

"Are you sure?" was all Elphie managed to ask. Her chocolate eyes seemed to be staring into space. Glinda took the green girl's hand in her own. With her free hand, she pulled out a small green bottle from a pocket in her dress. It had the word "Elixir" written on it.

"Yes Elphie," Glinda said in a quiet voice. "After you had 'died', I went to see the Wizard. I realized that the little green bottle that you had left behind – the one that I have in my hand at the moment—was just like the one that the Wizard had. I showed it to him and he told me that he had given a bottle just like that to a lover he had in the past before he actually became the Wizard. He said that her name was Melena Thropp. He never knew that she had gotten pregnant or that drinking the elixir would have the effect of turning you green. He truly didn't know. No one did." Glinda looked at her friend's face. The blonde saw anger, pain, and sadness in her friend's eyes.

"I…..I…."Elphaba was trying to say.

"Oh, Elphie. You should have seen him. He was devastated and broken when he found out. He actually cried. Before he left, he apologized to me and said that he would never forgive himself for what he had done."

Elphaba started to get up and leave the office. "I can't…..believe this!" Elphaba shouted. "He was….he is my…..all the times he tried…..He wanted me dead…I was his daughter…..I can't do this…..I just need some time to think…I'm sorry Glinda!" she called out as she went running down the hall in tears.

Glinda just sat there in her office, trying to figure out how to solve this mess she had just created. She had to help her friend. She knew that Elphie would be having mood swings, but she had never seen her best friend go from happiness to anger to tears in less than two minutes. She wondered if she should have told her the truth or not. This was going to be a difficult and trying time.

Elphaba ran down the hallway, carefully trying to stay out of staff's sight. Thankfully, Glinda had ordered that no staff be in this area of the palace for a few hours so she knew that Elphaba could still be kept safe. The green woman started to slow down when she reached the bathroom. She went in and leaned against the cool wall. Elphie couldn't believe that she had started crying like that. Yes, she felt hurt and anger, but did she really need to react like that? She then had to remind herself that she was no longer in control of her emotions and she would have to deal with it as things came up.

"This is going to be a long eight months," she said aloud.

Meanwhile, when Glinda and Elphaba were together, Fiyero was once again learning on how to become a guard for the city and palace. Fiyero had passed all the tests and had just received his uniform and now he was free to walk the streets of the green city with Boq. Of course, the only bit of information that had been left out of his entrance to the guard was his true last name.

"So," Fiyero started saying, "You and Glinda?" He smirked. Fiyero felt good to be back in the green uniform.

"Um…well….yes. Though I don't see why you need to ask about Glinda and I being together," Boq stammered. The city streets were crowded as they walked. "We are very happy."

"Oh, I do know that. I haven't seen Glinda or you this happy before," Fiyero chuckled.

"Then why did you have to ask?" Boq questioned. This is just your old let's-mess-with-the-poor-Boq-and-Glinda-Goddess-thing again, isn't it?"

"No," Fiyero said. "I'm just asking because I can't believe that all of this is true. I'm with Elphaba and we are having a baby and you are with your lifelong love. Funny how things work out, isn't it?"

"Yeah, funny," Boq said. "I couldn't be happier with the way things are turning out. Being with Glinda is just so wonderful. I love her with all my being and by some miracle she loves me too, and to top it all off…..the sex is amazing." He blushed slightly as he said this. The two had stopped walking and were now standing in front of a crowded shopping area.

"Wow," Fiyero said while letting out a whistle. "That's kind of the same for me and Elphaba. Unbelievable physical passion and a great love to share."

Boq quickly turned to his friend, worriedly. "Uh…..Fiyero. Are we gossiping about our sex lives? Are we talking like women?"

"No," Fiyero said with confidence. His blue eyes were shiny. "We are merely bragging. It's a guy thing. So, no, we are not like women."

"Good," Boq sighed with relief. "So we are never going to bring this up again, right?"

"Well, you were the one to bring this up, but no. Never again," Fiyero agreed. The two of them then returned to palace to meet up with the loves of their lives.

When the two men returned, they found the girls hidden away in Glinda's office working on the speech. Glinda had found Elphie in the bathroom and the two had a good long discussion. Elphaba wasn't close to being okay with the fact that her true father was the Wizard, but she was glad that she finally knew. After the speech was finished, Fiyero and Elphaba went to go have some dinner in their room while Boq and Glinda had gone out to the palace courtyards to spend some time with each other.

"So today went well? Fiyero is all set up to work with you Boq?" Glinda questioned as she leaned closer to closer to Boq while resting her head on his shoulder. The two were leaning against a great big tree.

"Yes, all went well, my sweet. Fiyero is now a member of the guards and now you and I have all the time in the world," Boq said in a relaxed voice as he closed his eyes.

"That sounds wonderful," Glinda said with music in her laugh. "To have all the time in the world. To be able to do anything we wanted."

"_Anything_?" Boq said quickly sitting up from the tree that they were leaning against. "We can do anything?"

"Um….yes dearest," Glinda said. She was confused. "What do you want to do?"

"You. Here. Now," Boq said seriously, while looking into her deep blue eyes. His own grey ones were full of love and passion and set with one happy goal in mind.

Glinda was taken aback by Boq's sudden request. He had never been this blatant about making love with her before. But the thing that surprised her the most was that he wanted to do it out in the middle of the freaking courtyard gardens where anyone could see them.

"Boq. We can't…not here….out in public. It's crazifying! We can just go into the palace and—"

Glinda was cut off by a kiss from Boq. He seemed to take her breath away. "Boq, anybody could see us," she protested as she held onto him.

"So let them. All I want is you. I love you, and you look so beautiful right now. Please?" he asked while he kissed her neck, then led a trail down her arms, all the way to her hands. His hands then reached for the back of her dress. "I need you now. I want you now."

"Your wish is my command. I need you too," Glinda said with a sly smile and surrendered. She undid his shirt and the two rolled from out under the tree and into the sun's rays, locked in a kiss. They felt that their hearts were more aflame than even the sun. And thankfully no one was around to care about what they were doing.


	5. Reintroduction

Chapter 5

"Are you ready, Elphaba?" Fiyero asked from the doorway of their room. Today was the day that Elphaba would be reintroduced to the citizens of Oz.

"Um….yes?" Elphaba replied, looking down. She would gladly deal with morning sickness than go and face the crowd of people. She smoothed out the skirt of her dark purple floor length dress. Her raven black hair was straight against her back.

"Come on, Fae," Fiyero said gently while linking his hand his hand with hers. "It will be alright. You look beautiful. Now let's go."

She gave him her best martyr look and followed him out the door. They went to go meet up with Glinda and Boq.

"Oh, you have to be more positivified, Elphie!" Glinda chided; she didn't like that Elphie was in a sulky mood. "Everyone will love you, so don't worry. I have an ace in the hole for an emergency. By the end of the day we will be co-ruling Oz together!" Her blonde curls bounced as she walked and talked. Glinda was wearing a bright green suit-dress with a small matching hat. Both of their men were wearing their green and gold guard uniforms.

"What ace in the hole are you talking about, Glin?" The green witch asked.

"You don't need to worry about that now. Just smile and wave and—"

Boq had just come back to them from checking in with some of the other staff who was helping made this announcement public.

"—We are all ready, Glinda," Boq cut in.

"Thanks, dearest," Glinda replied, while giving Boq a small kiss on the cheek. "Good. Now let's get this show going."

The four of them walked through a tented area and ahead of them was a stage. Elphaba and Fiyero stayed in the shadows while Glinda went up on stage first. Boq stood next her.

"I hope this all works out," Elphaba said quietly to Fiyero. Her husband responded only by giving her a small kiss on the top of her head and then they all focused their attention on Glinda.

"Fellow Ozians!" Glinda began; she knew that this was going to be long and difficult and prayed for strength. She took a deep breath. Her long emerald colored skirt blew in the wind of the open Emerald City town square. "Friends. There will be some changes happening in Oz, and I wish for you to be the first to know about them. There will be two people ruling Oz…me…..and my best friend."

There were some murmurs from the audience.

"Don't worry fellow Ozians, for I know that my friend will do the best she can to help you, our city, and all of Oz. She wants what's best for our home, please believe me. She wants to make good, but you wonderful people have to accept her first. Now, I think that we can all let bygones be bygones and not let the rumors and lies about my friend affect your opinion of her now."

There were some more murmurs in the crowd. Elphaba was getting nervous.

"So, without further discussion, please welcome out my best friend and your new co-ruler of Oz," Glinda said a she gestured for Elphaba to come up on stage and reveal herself to all the people of Oz—or, at least, a major population of the Emerald City.

As Elphaba and Fiyero stepped out onto the stage, the crowd turned dead silent. Fear was plastered on their faces. Then, people suddenly started shouting, "It can't be?", "Witch!", "Demon!", and "Wicked!" Elphaba wanted to run as far away from the crowd as she could, rather than try and explain herself to them.

"Please! Listen to me!" Glinda the Good begged of the crowd. "Just listen to what she has to say. Then you can make your judgments."

Elphie gave her friend a quick look of panic. Then Glinda motioned for the guards, who were equally surprised—but none the less bound to Glinda—to surround the crowd and stop them from either leaving or trying to get up on the stage. "Please! Just give her a chance. She truly isn't wicked." And with that, the petite blonde handed her friend the microphone.

"Um….hello everyone," Elphaba began saying. She felt like she was going to puke right there on stage. Once she had spoken, everyone froze, curious to hear what she would and do. "I'm…I'm Elphab Thropp Tiggular. Though most of you know me as the Wicked Witch of the West. I would like it if….if you would hear my side of the story. Please." The green woman realized just how timid her voice sounded.

"I wish to just clear the air, I ask forgiveness for whatever you blame me for. Whatever damage, pain, fear, or disturbance I have caused you good people in the past, I am truly sorry," she said. She was sure someone would be making an objection by now, but the crowd was silent. Elphaba thought that they might be in shock. She knew that she sure was. "I'm sorry for all the lies that have been told over the past few years and that so much hatred had been spread throughout Oz."

She paused for a moment looking to Glinda for support.

"Keep on talking, Elphie. You are doing great," Glinda whispered to her.

"I only faked my death to be fee of all the hatred towards me," the green woman continued saying. "I just wanted to be free and rid of all the trouble. So, for one, I am sorry for lying about my death. I am sorry for deceiving you. I am also sorry that you have all believed the lie that I am wicked. I am in fact not wicked at all. I care for other sin my life very much and I show them compassion. I could show you and all of Oz compassion….if you would show me some. A wicked person would never show compassion. That has to be some proof to you people! I'm still human. I'm just green! In fact, it isn't even my fault I turned out green."

The crowd startled to grumble a bit again, but no left or tried attacking, so all four of them up stage thought that it was going pretty decently. Elphaba continued talking.

"It all began when I met our Wonderful Wizard of Oz and his Secretary Madame Morrible," Elphaba said as she tried not to hiss out the name. "He showed me how to use my magic powers through a book called the Grimmerie. I did what he told me, but the spell went wrong. He didn't want people to find out about this, or his other secret. His true secret was that he had no real power. When he came to Oz, he was put in charge by all of you. He gave the people what they wanted. But in order to do that, he had to lie. So, he created this fake identity. He had to always keep up this great image and lie. So, when my magic didn't do what he wanted and when I didn't do what he wanted, he and Morrible lied to all of you to cover up. He was too frightened to tell you the truth! He took Glinda under his wing and made her loved while I became hated. I became the enemy!"

Glinda gave a sheepish look towards her friend. She silently apologized to Elphaba through eye contact and Elphaba returned it with a smile. She held no ill feelings towards her best friend. She loved Glinda too much. The witch was now just stating facts.

"I ran away because I was scared and angry and I'm sorry. I just couldn't follow under the direction of the Wizard and his helper Madame Morrible. I come before you to ask forgiveness and acceptance and for your understanding. Glinda the Good, your true and wonderful and good leader of Oz will back me up. She is my best friend and she will never lead you astray. If she can accept me and I can have others accept me," she linked hand with Fiyero as she said this line, "then why can't you accept me? I want to help Oz, and I can do that by helping co-rule with Glinda. Or, if you would all much rather prefer, I can disappear once more and you never have to see or hear from me again and Glinda can be the sole ruler of Oz. I will try to do the best for Oz and its people. So,…..thank you all…for hearing my side of the story."

The crowd just stood there, not knowing what do or say. It was so much information at once. They were all just speechless. Glinda then whispered to Elphaba.

"Good work. Now for our ace." She took the microphone from Elphaba and turned to face the crowd. Fiyero a comforting arm around his wife's shoulders. Boq stood attentively next to the three of them. " Fellow Ozians, what you have heard is all true. I swear it on my life. Elphaba is not wicked! She has my love, my support, my admiration, and mostly, my protection. I want her to co-rule with me and who better to than the daughter of our late Wizard of Oz!"

There were a lot of gasps throughout the crowd and Elphaba's eyes were as huge as saucers. She couldn't believe that Glinda was telling them all this.

"Yes people, it is true," Glinda stated. "Elphaba is the daughter of the Wizard of Oz. Before he became oh so wonderful, he had an affair with Elphie's mother, Melena Thropp. From that, Elphie came to be. She is green because she is a child of both worlds and due to the added effects of a certain elixir. That makes her special. This makes her talented. And this is all true, for the Wizard told me so himself. He felt awful once he had learned about the connection between him and her and he was so sorry and guilt ridden with grief at how much pain he had caused her so much pain and suffering. So, if you could do the Wizard you loved so much and me, the ruler who have come to love a favor. Please learn to love an accept Elphie for who she is and know that her wonderful talents will be so beneficial towards the lives in Oz in the coming future. Let Elphie co-rule with me! Thank you!"

And with that Glinda stepped away from the microphone. Fiyero, Boq, and the rest of the guards all had their hands on their guns just in case something was going to happen. There was silence for about ten seconds, and then the crowd burst into applause and they chanted: "Glinda and Elphaba!"

The green witch was almost about to fall over due to shock at this reaction, when all of a sudden she heard a man yell out, "Never! The Witch must die!" Then the man to out a gun, aimed it at Elphaba, and fired.

Only, his aim was not correct and instead of the bullet heading towards the green witch, it was headed straight for a small child near the front of the stage where Elphaba was standing. Elphaba quickly lunged forward to center most part the staged, delicately jumped down and moved the child out of harm's way while she recited a levitation spell she had remembered from the Grimmerie, causing the bullet to stop in midair and then fall to the ground.

The crowd was silenced once more. Glinda, seeing that neither Elphie nor the child were harmed, rushed over to the microphone while Fiyero went to Elphaba, and about ten guards jumped on the guy in the crowd who had the gun.

"Everyone please stay calm!" Glinda cried out to the scared crowd. "Everything is alright! Guards! Take that man away to the South Stairs!" The crowd started to calm down and looked from Glinda to Elphaba. "See," Glinda said proudly. "This wonderful woman here just risked her life to save that poor child. Do you believe us now? Elphie is a good person. Please accept her like I do and you will soon learn to love her. So…..do you want her and I to co-rule Oz?"

Then once again the crowd burst into applause. Elphaba got back up onstage with help from Fiyero and the crowd cheered even louder. The green woman still couldn't believe what was happening. She was finally accepted.

Once the crowd died down, the two couples got off stage and were attacked by masses of reporters, Glinda said that appointments and interviews would be set at later dates. Even more people started leaving, all thanking Elphaba for helping the poor child. Then an E.C. guard came over and said that a young man wished to speak with Elphaba. Elphaba was about to tell him that she wasn't in the mood for interviews, but then she saw who it was.

"Shell?" Elphaba exclaimed.

"Hey big sister! Long time no see." Shell replied with a mix between a smirk and a smile on his face.


	6. A Trip in the Emerald City

Chapter 6

"Shell….is it really you?" Elphaba asked as she ran towards her younger brother and hugged him. It had been at least 6 or 7 years since she had last seen her brother.

"It's me, Elphaba. You can stop hurting me now. You hug way too tight," Shell said with a laugh.

"Oh, it's so good to see you. I never expected to see you here of all days," Elphaba said.

"Neither did I, but I am definitely glad that I am here. So, how about we ditch this place," Shell said, referring to the almost now empty stage area. "And catch up somewhere else?"

"Oh, of course!" Elphaba said as she took hold of her little brother's hand. She then turned to Glinda and the others. "Glinda, Boq, Fiyero, why don't you all head back to the palace? Shell and I could just take a little walk through the city. I've wanted to be able to walk freely through the city and now I can. A trip through the E.C. is just what I want. I don't think anyone will bother us."

"You want us to go back to the palace, Fae?" Fiyero questioned of his wife. He stepped toward her. "Are you sure that you will be safe? I could accompany you…..and Shell if you would like. In fact, I would like to get to know Shell a little better. I almost forgot that you even had a brother."

Before Elphaba could respond, Glinda stepped in.

"Let them go Fiyero!" the blonde said while taking his arm and Boq's hand and leading the two men away. For a small person, Glinda was very strong. "Besides, Shell is her brother. He won't do anything. And as it was just demonstrated, Elphie can take care of herself. Let them catch up and give your wife some freedom."

"Thanks, Glin!" the green girl called out as the two men were being led away. "I'll see you later Fiyero and don't worry, I'll be safe! Oz loves me now, remember?" Fiyero was about to respond but neither of the siblings were able to hear his response, because at the moment Glinda tossed both men into the carriage and they headed back towards the palace.

"So….." Shell began. "How about we begin on our little journey throughout this green city?"

Elphaba nodded and so the two were off. It seemed as if the two walked on for hours. They had so much to catch up, and the story pretty much started when Elphaba and Nessa first headed to Shiz. Since Elphaba was twenty-seven, that made Shell just around twenty years old. Shell had actually been surprised to come across his sister, well, now half- sister.

As they walked, they came across a melon stand. And at that moment, Shell was trying to make a joke, but it wasn't funny to the green witch.

"What did you just say? I am NOT OLD!" Elphaba yelled. She couldn't believe that he had just tried to make a joke her age. She wasn't old. Shell hadn't realized what hormones could do until he saw them in full gear. Worst of all, he didn't know what hormones could do when combined with a magical witch.

Suddenly, one of the melons in the cart exploded, and then the three next to that one also exploded. Shell stepped back in fear and the cart owner turned around in anger.

"What? My melons! How dare you!" she started yelling until Elphaba turned around, and the cart owner realized who she was yelling at. Elphaba quickly threw some cash at the cart owner and yelled out an apology as Shell dragged her away quickly. If his sister was going to start blowing things up, he decide to get her away from the other carts. But it wasn't necessary since the anger that had come over the green woman had faded just as fast. But Shell hadn't known that and so he pushed his sister up onto and open cart that had horses attached to it.

"Come on!" Shells yelled at the horses as he snapped the reigns. Before Elphaba could protest, the two of them were off in a stolen cart.

"Oh my Oz, Shell!" Elphaba yelled out as Shell took the cart throughout the streets of Oz at a speed that had to illegal. Shell drove the cart on for about 20 minutes before stopping near a small apple orchard.

"I can't believe that you…..that we just did that! What the hell? We stole a cart! I'm supposed to be a leader, and adult," Elphie sputtered as Shell helped her down to the green grass.

"Calm down, sis. We just had a little fun. Don't worry, we'll return the cart. I just wanted to get you out of there before anything else blew up," Shell said.

"We better return it. How many people do think saw us?" she questioned of her brother.

"Oh, only about three at the most, and we didn't do much damage and you did pay for the melons. So, not much harm done," Shell said, as he walked over to an apple tree and looked up at the fruit.

"I guess you are right. It's not like I did so much damage. It's not like the time almost blew up a house," Elphaba said absently.

"Wait, you blew up a house?" Shell questioned of his sister.

"Uh, how about an apple? Do you want one?" Elphie asked, trying to distract him from her previous statement.

"Um…..sure," Shell said hesitantly, he had seen his sister's magic in person and was a little worried about it. Then all of sudden tow red apples came floating down to the siblings.

"You truly are gifted after all," Shell commented as the two sat down on the grass.

"Yes. I suppose I am," Elphie mused as she took a bite out of the juicy apple. Shell did the same. "But, it sometimes gets me into trouble, like today. I know that you think it was just a few melons and a borrowed cart, but this is what always separated me from all the other people of Oz. You still think I like a kid little brother. And now I am not looking forward to going back to the palace and getting yelled at. "

"I don't think Fiyero would yell at you. And if he does, then he isn't being a good enough husband and I feel that I should have a talk with him," he stated. A gentle breeze came by, causing Elphaba's long black hair and the skirt of her purple dress to blow around in the wind.

"Oh, it's not Fiyero that I'm worried about. He's always wonderful to me," she commented. "It's Glinda that scares me." All was quiet until Shell let out a roar of laughter causing him to drop his apple.

"GLINDA!" He laughed out loud. "Little, cute, blonde, Good Witch of the North, Glinda?"

"Well, yeah," she admitted sheepishly of her fear. She blushed slightly. "You don't know how scary she can be. Especially when she has lipstick and a pink dress in her hands."

By this point Shell was rolling on the ground in laughter. Elphaba didn't see what was so funny. That blonde could really terrify her. "It's not funny Shell!" she chided while hitting lightly on the arm. "You haven't ever been Galinda-fied before. It's a nightmare!"

"Oh yeah, it's really scary," Shell chuckled as he sat himself back up. Both siblings had forgotten how well they had gotten along with each other. They could be separated for years and in just a few hours be as good new—the power of being brother and sister. "All that makeup and clothing—must be a killer."

"You have no idea," the green girl commented as she looked up the sky.

"Well, one thing is for sure. You sure haven't changed, Elphaba," Shell stated.

"We have to get going, Shell. It's getting late. Fiyero and Glinda will start to worry," Elphaba said, as she stood up and walked back over to the "borrowed" cart. "But first we need to return this and give our apologies."

"Well, look who is acting all responsible now," Shell said as they hopped up into the seat.

"I have to be. I now co-rule, which means I have to be responsible. I just never thought that my day would entail this," she said as she gestured towards the cart. "I made a promise the people of Oz today that I would start being a good witch."

"Okay, but in my book, Elphaba, you already are a good witch. You are one of the best," Shell said sincerely, as he led the cart away from the orchard and back into the city.

"Thanks," she replied with a smile. "Now, let's go face the wrath of the Blond of the North. Just think of all the pink that is going to go into punish for being too free with my magical outbursts. Oh joy!" she mumbled as she dreaded her near future. Then the two continued through the winding streets of the magical green city.


	7. Officially a CoRuler of Oz

Chapter 7

"You did WHAT?" Glinda screeched at Elphaba in the Throne room of the palace.

"I said that I apologized and everything is fine. Don't worry, Glinda," Elphaba said to the small blonde.

"DON'T WORRY?" the Good witch screamed with her hands up in the air; the green woman had just told her friend about the little trip that she and Shell had taken earlier, as Glinda paced back and forth. "I have to worry, Elphie, because using our magical abilities like that in public is what scares the masses of people of Oz. I know that you didn't mean to, but in order to keep up our good graces with the public, that means no public magic, unless it is truly necessary, like how it was when you saved that poor child from the guy with the gun. You now rule. You have to act different. You may have grown in age, Elphie, but in manners and responsibility…"

"Wow. You really have grown up. You are being so….responsible," Elphie said in shock.

"Well, I have to be," the blonde said stiffly. "After you and Fiyero 'died', and Boq hadn't come into my life yet, I was left alone and supposed to rule Oz. I had to grow up…..but I still have my wonderful fun moments." She started to smile.

"Glin, I'm sorry," the green woman said, while taking a few steps closer to her friend. She was about to stretch her arms out for hug, but the blonde witch stopped the green girl in her tracks.

"Thanks, Elphie, but there still has to be some sort of a punishment," Glinda said. "Shell is lucky that he isn't here anymore."

When Elphaba had come home, Shell ducked out quickly so he wouldn't have to face the wrath of Miss Glinda. Currently, Boq and Fiyero were standing against a wall just watching the girls deal with each other. Neither wanted to step in. They were both too aware of the power each woman held.

"My punishment?" Elphaba asked hesitantly. "Do you really think that's necessary that I get punished? I mean….we are adults."

"Yes, I do believe that you have to at least be…well….reprimanded, Elphie. I'm not going to severely punish you. That's not in my nature, nor do you deserve it. You just need a slight slap on the wrists. I can be in a position and just let things go slipping by. Now, as for your punishment…..I think that we will go shopping for…six hours tomorrow, and then go to a meeting that we need to attend. Yep! That sounds splendified to me!" Glinda said with delight as she clapped her hands together, causing her curls to bounce.

"A slap on the wrist? That even worse than I imagined. I HATE shopping!" Elphaba said with disgust as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"WHAT?" Glinda screeched once more; the boys flinched. "How can you hate something that is so much fun? Besides, I could think up many more punishments worse than shopping for you."

"Oh, I would gladly take those," Elphie muttered. Hearing this, Glinda's smile turn upside down and into a frown. Her eyes became less bright.

"Hey Glinda?" Boq said as he reluctantly left his safe place by the wall and walked over to where his girlfriend was standing. "Maybe you could give Elphaba a different punishment or maybe not punish her all together?"

" No Boq. Shopping it is," Glinda said confidently. "We are going shopping, Miss Elphaba, no matter what you say or do! Do you understand me?" Glinda questioned. Glinda didn't know whether she was mad that no one ever wanted to go shopping with her, or if she was mad that just her best friend didn't want to go with her, or even if she was just so stressed from the day's earlier events and all that was coming out now. She was now in no mood to be told no.

"Glinda…..honey…..why don't you just take a deep breath, calm down a bit, and not be so angry?" Boq said while putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I am calm, Boq. You haven't seen me when I am truly angry.," Glinda stated. Finally Fiyero spoke up.

"She's right, Boq," the Vinikus Prince said. "Back when I was dating Glinda, I once spilled grape juice on one of her dresses and she almost killed me. It was dreadful," he shook his head at the memory of the angry blonde with purple spots of juice on her white dress.

Wanting end all this stress, Elphaba decided to give into her best friend's demand.

"Fine Glinda. I'll go shopping with you," she shuddered as she spoke.

"YAY!" the Good witch cheered. "Oh, I have waited so long to take you shopping and now I can. We have to figure out what we will wear tomorrow—well, I know what I will wear, but we have to figure out what you will wear. Come on, Elphie! This is going to be so much fun!" the blonde sang as she dragged her green friend down the hall, and away from Fiyero and Boq.

"Wasn't she just mad a few moments ago?" Fiyero questioned.

"Yeah, but whenever shopping gets brought up, she'll forget all about it. It's a handy trick I learned once when we got into an argument. If Glin ever starts to get out of control, just mention shopping and she'll be your best friend again," Boq stated.

"Wow," Fiyero murmured. "I will have to remember that….and share it with Elphaba."

…

"Glinda! Could you slow down a bit?" Elphaba pleaded as she was dragged by her blonde friend. Suddenly, the petite woman stopped in front of a closed room that Elphie hadn't seen yet. Glinda opened the door and the two walked inside.

"What's in here?" the green girl wondered aloud.

"You'll see!" Glinda said with a smile as she popped into a side closet. She continued talking. "You see Elphie, it finally occurred to me that you now officially co-rule Oz with me. And since you do, I need to give you something. Something….that is rightfully yours."

"Please tell me it's not a dress," Elphaba joked. She rolled her eyes at the thought of being presented with another piece of clothing.

"Of course not, Elphie! Though a new dress wouldn't hurt, I think you'll like this much more." And with that Glinda came back out of the closet and handed a big book to her friend.

"It's the Grimmerie!" Elphaba exclaimed. "But Glinda, I gave this _to you_."

"Yes, you did. But, you are the true one that it belongs to. I can read a few spells from it, that is in fact how I managed to change Boq back into a human, but really you should have it. So, go on. Take it back. I will use from time to time, but you are truly the gifted one," Glinda said.

"Oh, Glinda. Thank you so much," Elphie said as she grabbed her small friend in a tight hug. "So, that's how you were able to change Boq back into a human. I remember, when Fiyero and I first moved to Mist Valley, I came across a medicine lady by the name of Lady Merna. It took some time, a little sacrifice, but he was able to become human again—without the Grimmerie. Oh, but, Glinda, I don't know if I can truly accept the Grimmerie back."

"Elphie, you can do good things with this book with this book than I will never be able to. You are truly the good witch. So, go on. Take it," Glinda said, as a few small tears came to her blue eyes.

"Now who's the with the hormone problem?" Elphaba chuckled as she hugged her friend once more.

"Oh, hush, Elphie!" Glinda laughed. "So now that you and your magic book are back together, we still have to find you something to wear."

"Do we have to?" Elphie groaned. "Wait. Glinda, you said that you can read a few spells, what happens if you need to use the Grimmerie?"

"Well, that's easy. I will just borrow it when I need it. When neither of are using, we can keep it locked up in this side room. There are only two keys to this little store closet, so it will always be safe. Now, back to clothing."

"Oh joy!" the green woman said sarcastically as the two witches walked arm in arm down the hallway to Elphaba's room.

…

It was the following day and the two rulers of Oz were trying on dresses in a private dressing room in one of Glinda's favorite stores. They had been at it for only a couple of hours and Glinda had already purchased twenty dresses. Elphaba had bought none. The last one that Glinda had tried on was shaped like a layered birthday cake and was hot pink.

"What do you think, Elphie?" the blonde asked as she twirled around.

"Oz-awful," the green woman simply replied. Glinda's face turned into a frown.

"Be nice…..but, we still haven't found you anything yet. Here!" Glinda said as she grabbed a dress off the rack, threw it to Elphie, and then pushed her into a dressing room. "Put it on!" Glinda commanded in a cheery voice.

After a few muffled complains and few curse words, the green woman came out of the dressing room in the new dress. Glinda's eye's popped a little.

"Elphie….you look…._sexy_," Glinda said in an amazed voice.

It was true; Elphaba looked great, though she would never admit it. The dress was very skin tight, a dark purple color, spaghetti strapped, and was knee length. Around the waist was a small silver band.

"Wow….Glinda this is….wow….." the witch said in amazement, as she looked at herself in the mirror. She was at a loss for words.

"Purple goes good with green." the good witch commented. "We are definitely getting that for you. "

"You really think that I look that good in it?" Elphaba questioned.

"Yes. I am a hundred percent positive. Fiyero will definitely love this." Then Glinda laughed.

…**..**

Later in the day, the two co-rulers were walking down the main street in the Emerald City. Everyone was staring at them.

"Glin, everyone is looking at us," Elphaba whispered to her friend. She felt a little uncomfortable.

"Well, they should be. They are looking at the rulers of Oz who just happen to be very beautiful women, "Glinda said. Her blonde hair was shining brightly in the sunlight, and her yellow dress flowed in the breeze. "Actually, beautiful doesn't begin to describe you, Elphie. Glowing would be the more appropriate term. Yes, you are glowing and look positively emerald!"

"Um…..thanks," Elphaba replied quickly as she blushed. The green woman was still not used to be called beautiful; even from Fiyero, she felt that the word never fit her. No, whenever the word beautiful was ever used with her name, only one phrase came to mind. Beautifully tragic, that's all she would ever see herself as.

She quickly decided to change subjects. "Glinda, do you really think we can rule Oz?"

Glinda stopped dead in her tracks and faced her friend. She had a scowl on her face.

"Ugh! For the million-fied time Elphie: YES! We will do great. I've done this by myself for a few years now and nothing bad has happened. Now that I have you, it will be even better. You have the brains for leadership and some awesome magical powers. Trust me, you will be a great leader and you will definitely be making good in the world of Oz. You need to get some more self-esteem my little green leader of peas," Glinda said, and started walking once more.

"Little green leader of peas?" Elphaba questioned.

"It's a term of endearment, Elphie," Glinda explained as they continued walking.

"I think I prefer 'Elphie' more." the green witch stated, as she played with the black fabric of her long black dress. Her pointy black hat shielded her brown eyes from the sun and shimmering emerald city. "So, Glinda, do you have any advice for my first political meeting?"

"Oh, yes!" the petite blonde exclaimed. "First, be yourself, but not too much. We don't want you being all moodified. Second, act like you are listening even if you aren't. Trust me these meetings can get very boring. Third, try to make sure everyone gets a chance to speak so no one is felt left out. And fourth thing you need to do to be a successful ruler, and come out of meetings without starting wars, is—"

"GLINDA!" Elphaba shouted, her arms up in the air. "I asked for some advice. _Some._ "

"And fourth," Glinda continued without missing a beat, "the thing you need to do to be a successful leader and come out of that meeting with a job accomplished, is to keep showing that beautiful smile of yours."

The two had stopped walking once more. They were only a few feet away from the carriage that was instructed to pick them back up and take them to the palace. Glinda was beaming at her green friend.

"Thank you, Glinda. That is very…very nice," Elphaba said quietly. "I will do all of that and go into that meeting with confidence and…a smile." She finished with a small laugh, and they started walking once more. But Glinda stopped them before they were in earshot of the carriage driver.

"Oh, and Elphie, even if you get mad at something or disagree with someone, don't blow anything up. I….uh know about your house," Glinda said sheepishly while looking down at the street. Her curls fell into her eyes, shielding them from the fury that quickly built up in Elpbaba's eyes.

"WHAT? Fiyero told you about that? I was angry at one point, and I got a little out of hand, but I did manage to fix our house back in Mist Valley and it looks as good as new. For Oz's sakes, it was one time!" the witch growled. "When did he tell you about this?"

"Yesterday, when you went off to reminisce with Shell," Glinda mumbled quietly as they got to the carriage.

"He is so dead," was all Elphaba said, and then she got into the carriage.

"Fiyero….I'm sorry for what will greet you later when we arrive at home," Glinda said quietly, and then she got into the carriage. It sped away towards the palace and Elphaba was going to have to endure her meeting with important figures of Oz and deal with the responsibility of officially being a co- ruler of Oz.


	8. The Decision

Chapter 8

Elphaba and Glinda walked out into a deserted hallway of the palace. They had just finished a meeting with the new Governor of Munchkin Land.

The meeting didn't go so well. The Governor had quickly dashed out of the palace in a rage. And Elphaba seemed to have an anger that matched his.

"Elphie! Why couldn't you have stayed calm for once, instead of flying off the handle?" Glinda complained as she followed a storming Elphie down a hallway.

"Well, excuse me for expressing my opinion!" Elphaba shouted back as she twirled around to face her small friend. Her black dress swirled around her like a dark tornado.

"Express your opinion?" Glinda questioned; she held the skirt of her yellow dress in one hand. "Is that what you think you did when….you….when…you…!"

"Yes, I believe that all I did was express my opinion," Elphaba retorted. "I don't care for the new Governor of Munchkin Land. I believe that my sister Nessa did a better job, and that's saying a lot." All Glinda could do was stare at her emerald green friend, open mouthed and dumbstruck.

"Oh don't give me that look, Glin. I know that Nessa was a harsh dictator to Munchkin Land, and especially to Boq, but the ruling over that land was still in the Thropp family possession. My family and blood line can still rightfully rule. I could still….rule it….if I wanted to….." Elphaba said quietly. All the flames of anger that the two friends had a moment ago were now gone.

"Do you?" Glinda asked quietly, while looking down at the stone floor. "Do you want to stop ruling with me and…..go rule Munchkin Land?"

"Oh, no! Of course not Glinda," Elphaba said as she raised her hands in defeat. Glinda stood there being quiet.

"Are you sure?" the blonde asked once more with her big blue puppy dog eyes.

"Yes," Elphaba said while taking her friend's hand in her own. "I want to continue ruling with you. It's just hard seeing my family's land being governed by someone I don't even know," Elphaba looked out a nearby window and saw the sun shine in. She took a breath.

"Fiyero said that you never wanted to rule Munchkin Land," the good witch said. "That's one reason why after you 'defied gravity' and all, you didn't mind Nessarose taking over a position that was rightfully yours by birth. You let Nessa become Governor, and she was dreadful. Boq still has nightmares about her sometimes. I hate what she did to him. I can't believe that you would want to rule something that you left behind many years ago."

"I don't want to rule Munchkin Land, Glin. I want to rule with you. Trust me," the green woman said with a small chuckle. "I just wish someone I knew could rule over the family lands. Even though I never much cared for the place, or the family that I lived with, it is still home, and holds a place in my heart. A very small place, but a place none the still. Do you understand, Glinda?"

"Yes, I do," Glinda said with a smile; the two of them were still in the empty hallway. "But, you still need to apologize to the Governor. It wasn't nice to blow up at him like that. I know that he isn't what you like and I know that he isn't exactly pleased with being put in that position, he would much rather be ruling over the southern land—closer to where his homeland is, than be ruling Munchkin Land. Still, an apology would be the nice and proper thing to do."

"Um…..yeah, I should apologize to him," Elphaba agreed. She let go of the blonde's hand and walked over to look out the window. "If only I could put someone who I trust in charge of my family's land. Someone who would actually want the job since the current guy doesn't seem to want it. If only…..wait. Shell!"

After Elphaba said that she went running down the hallway, away from Glinda. Why hadn't she thought of it before? Of course! It would be perfect.

Glinda quickly followed her green friend and was very close on her heels when Elphaba suddenly stopped. Glinda almost crashed into her friend, her blonde curls were bouncing in every direction.

"Elphie, why in Oz did you just run off like that?" Glinda asked, as she straightened her yellow dress skirt. "What did you mean when you mentioned Shell?"

"Were you two ladies talking about me?" a voice said.

"Huh?" Glinda questioned. Then she peered around her friend to see Shell Thropp standing before them. His shaggy dark brown hair fell just above his grey eyes. His cream colored skin looked smooth against the light blue shirt and tan pants that he was wearing.

"Hey sis, Glinda," Shell said with a little wave.

"Shell, I need to talk to you. It's important. Your decision could change everything," Elphaba said seriously.

"I still don't understand what's going on," Glinda commented.

"Glinda, Shell, why don't the three of us have a small meeting? Why don't we go into my office? It's just down the hall on the left." Elphaba pointed to Shell, who looked a little lost. Every time the green woman referred to her office, she always felt a little silly. She never imagined having her own office in the palace.

…

The green witch sat behind her desk and looked intently at her younger brother. The bubbly witch sat in a chair next to Shell.

"What is that you wanted to talk to me about?" Shell asked.

"Okay. It all started earlier when Glinda and I were in a meeting with the new Governor of Munchkin Land," Elphaba began.

"Hmm…..I always thought that you'd end up ruling that part of Oz. It is still your birthright, but after you ran off, Nessa took over, and, um, well you know how that went. But since you are co-ruling with Glinda, I bet you didn't want to take on the responsibility of Munchkin Land too," Shell summarized as he leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Exactly," Elphaba said with a smile. "I don't have the time for it, but I still care for it, and as you said it is my birth right."

"Yeah, and your point is…?" he carefully mused.

"And it is my birthright and responsibility as first born to look after the lands," Elphaba added, "so I am asking you, Shell, if you would like to take up the position of Governor of Munchkin Land. Would you like to become the new Governor and keep the position in the family?"

"My Oz…." Shell said quietly, now sitting straight up in his chair. His grey eyes seemed a little foggy.

"Oh, so that's what your big idea was," Glinda commented.

"Nice of you to catch on, Glin," Elphaba laughed.

"Hey, that's not nice!" Glinda said with a fake pout.

"Don't worry Glinda, I'm only kidding," Elphaba said, laughing.

The room became very quiet for a few minutes. Elphaba sat at her desk and let her long black hair fall into her face. Glinda kept biting on her lower lip. And Shell just sat and stared at the floor. Finally, the silence became too much and Elphie decided to speak.

"I know that I'm asking a lot of you, Shell," Elphaba explained. "I am only asking because I thought that it was a way to keep our land in the family, a way to relieve the current governor of this position so he could rule where he wants, and give you some more responsibility and whatnot. Since you are, in fact, twenty years of age, you can legally rule. I know that Munchkin Land is supposed to be ruled by women if it being ruled by a family member, but what I say goes. You can take as much time as you need to—"

"Yes!" Shell said with enthusiasm. "I want to be Governor. " He stood up, as did the two witches, and suddenly, Elphaba's office seemed quite cramped.

"Are you sure, Shell?" Elphaba asked. "This will be a big job. You are barely even out of school. You haven't had time to think it over."

"Sis, I'm sure that I want to be Governor. It's decided," Shell stated.

"Thank you, Shell. You don't know how happy you made me. I have to teach you a lot about or family's history before you start, but Glinda will help. In fact, by helping you learn how to rule, will give me even more knowledge to use in my time of ruling Oz. Oh! Glinda!" Elphaba called.

"Yes, Elphie?" Glinda questioned.

"Are you alright with this plan? I mean, I did just kind of drop a bomb on you guys," Elphaba asked.

"Yes. I see nothing wrong with this…as long as you apologize to the current Governor and help him get another position closer to his family," Glinda said with a smile.

"Thank you, Glinda. This is working out just wonderfully," Elphie commented.

"Um, Elphaba, I do just have one question for you. Why are you so suddenly emotionally involved with who rules our land and family right's and stuff? The old Elphaba I knew a few years back wasn't this passionate about our home," Shell remarked.

"Shell, Elphie's pregnant, remember? That's all she is now, emotional and modified," Glinda commented, while playfully hitting her green friend on the arm.

"Hey!" the green witch complained.

"See what I mean?" Glinda said.

"Okay, moving on now," the green woman said while looking back towards her younger brother. "You are a hundred percent sure about this choice?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I will now be the new Governor," Shell said as he put his hands into his pants pockets.

"Good," Elphaba said as the three of them moved out of her small office and into the hall. "I guess we better track down the current Governor and inform of a little political change."


	9. Happy is What Happens

Chapter 9

It was Lurlinemas Eve in Oz again, or commonly known as Christmas Eve to other lands. Elphaba was in her fourth month, and Shell had been put in the position of Governor of Munchkin Land. He had adjusted to the responsibility of Governing better than anyone had even imagined. He was even a little better than Elphaba was in her first few weeks.

Tonight, in the palace, there was going to be a huge Lurlinemas Eve party, held by Glinda, of course. All that party needed were its two most famous couples in Oz to make their grand entrance.

…

"Come on Elphaba! We need to get down to the party before Glinda drags us there," Fiyero said to his wife as he leaned against the door frame to their bedroom.

"I'm coming Fiyero. Hold your brooms," Elphaba replied as she joined Fiyero at the doorway.

"Elphaba….you look amazing," Fiyero said as he looked at his wife. He couldn't believe how beautiful she looked tonight.

She was wearing a V-neck velvet dark green dress. It was form fitting and fell almost to the floor. The sleeves were long but clung to her shapely arms. The back was open to about halfway down and her raven dark hair a slight curl to it. As for Fiyero, he wore a black suit, white shirt, and dark green tie that matched Elphaba's dress. His blonde hair was slicked back and his blue eyes had a sparkle in them.

"Stop gawking, Fiyero. You've seen me in a dress before," Elphaba teased.

"Well, yeah, but never one so…..so….."Fiyero stuttered. His cheeks turned a light pink.

"So revealing, right?" Elphaba continued for him.

"Yes," Fiyero said, as he motioned for Elphaba to head out the door first. He followed her and shut the door behind him.

"It was Glinda's idea. You know how she gets when goes into a store," the green woman laughed. "She turns from her cute little self into a demonic shopaholic."

"Hey, don't be too harsh on her, Fae," he scolded lightly as they continued walking hand in hand.

"You, don't get to have an opinion," she said as she pointed a finger at him. "You don't have to go shopping with her. You weren't the one who was dragged out of the palace at sunrise. You didn't get yelled at, pushed into a dressing room, and forced to try on 5,000 dresses—"

"5,000 dresses?" he asked slightly amused.

"Yes, Fiyero, 5,000 dresses," Elphaba complained.

The couple had stopped at the top of the grand stairs. They were only waiting for Boq and Glinda to show up so the four of them could enter together. Then, out of the blue, Fiyero started to laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Yero?" Elphaba wondered.

"I'm laughing at you, Fae. You make a shopping trip sound like a death sentence," Fiyero laughed.

"It is when Glinda is involved. I'm lucky to be alive after yesterday," Elphaba said.

The two could hear music coming up the stairwell. It seemed that the party was almost ready to start. Fiyero then leaned in closer to his wife.

"Well," Fiyero whispered softly in her ear, "I'm glad you survived. I know that this is a little sudden, but may I give you an early Lurlinemas present?"

"Sure…..?" she agreed in a hesitant voice. His blue eyes were staring into her chocolate ones.

"Good," was all he said as he lowered his lips onto her lips. Elphaba had been slightly annoyed that Glinda and Boq were late, but now, she was hoping that they would be a few extra minutes late.

…**..**

"Glinda, are you almost done?" Boq asked from the open doorway of the suite that they shared in the palace.

"Um, just another tick-tock, Boq dearest," was the reply that came from the bathroom.

"Okay," was all he said as he tried to take deep, even breaths. He was so nervous about tonight.

It was another two minutes before Glinda came out from the bathroom.

She was wearing a big poufy dress. It was a shocking color of blood red. Her usual blonde curls were all smoothed out, lying flat against her back and falling just below her shoulders. On her head, she wore her usual tiara. No matter where she went, the Good Witch always had on the tiara. Glinda could not understand why Elphaba never wanted to wear one.

"Glinda, you look….breathtakingly beautiful," Boq said in amazement.

"Oh! Do you really think so?" Glinda asked as she twirled around to show Boq her dress some more. The bodice of the dress was tight and strapless. From the waist, it pooled down in many layers of light red fabric. "Do you think I need anything else?"

"You look wonderful, Glin," he was saying as he tried to pry her away from the mirror.

"Thank you, Boq," she said with a giggle. Boq just took her hand in his and the two started walking towards the door. Boq was wearing a black suit just like Fiyero, but his had an undertone of gold to it. He also wore a white shirt, and red tie to match his lady. His light brown hair was combed and his grey eyes were full of love.

The two then left their room, and walked down the hallway hand in hand. After a few seconds of silence, Boq began talking.

"Glinda, you do know that I love you very much and that these last ten months have meant the world to me? _You_ mean the world to me," Boq stated.

"Of course, dearest. I know that you love me and I love you. Why do you ask?" she questioned, a little taken aback.

"I…I just wanted you to know. It calms me to know that you return my feelings, that's all," Boq said as he swung their arms lightly while they walked. They continued walking, and when they got to the top of the grand staircase, they were met with Elphaba and Fiyero kissing passionately.

"Um…excuse me you two, but don't we have better things to be doing than kissing in hallways?" Glinda teased.

When Glinda said that, the two broke apart, but kept holding each other's hands. They both blushed deeply.

"Um….no. In fact, I like kissing my wife," Fiyero stated as he wrapped an arm around the green girls shoulders.

"Come on, you three," Boq said as he held out his hand for Glinda. "We have guests waiting for us down below."

"Oh! You are right Boq! Come on people, we have a party to go to," Glinda said quickly as she dashed down the stairs, leaving the others in the dust. They all rolled their eyes and chuckled and followed the Good witch down the staircase.

…**..**

The party was wonderful. There were around three-hundred guests and tons of tasty food. Elphaba stayed close to Fiyero and out of the spotlight as much as she could. Glinda gave a welcome speech and toast and then the party began. The blonde floated from person to person to greet them, with Boq dutifully at her side.

After a little persuasion, Fiyero got Elphaba to dance with him, and surprisingly, she enjoyed it. The happy couple twirled around the dance for what seemed like forever until Shell showed and asked his sister if she would care for a dance. She agreed.

"My Oz, Shell, since when did you become such a grown up?" the green witch wondered aloud as they dance to music that she had never heard before. Shell was wearing a dark purple suit with a golden leaf pattern on it. His shirt and tie were black, and his usually messy dark brown hair was actually in order.

"Well, you and Glinda made me Governor. I guess I grew up then. Just as you have in your new position," Shell said with a laugh that made his grey eyes light up.

"Well, that's understandable. So, I assume everything is still going fine over there since our last meeting two weeks ago?" Elphaba asked.

"Very well, actually. The people have taken a good liking to me," Shell said as he led the two of them over to a table to sit at. "But, it's been hard trying undo the mess that our dear sister made."

"Yeah, she wasn't a good leader. Poor Nessa," Elphaba commented as she took a sip out the juice glass that she had at the table.

"Hey, do you remember the nickname that people gave Nessa?" Shell asked as he took a small cream puff off a tray that a waiter was carrying by. He then popped it in his mouth. "Wicked Witch of the East."

"Actually, it was more like Bitch of the East," Elphaba said with a small laugh.

"Why Miss Elphaba, I'm shocked," Shell said sarcastically.

"You know it is true, little brother. She was not a good leader or a good sister to either one of us."

Glinda and Fiyero stopped dancing, and Boq walked over to Fiyero, dragging him off the dance floor. Glinda then went to talk to some people from her old home land of The Glikkus.

"Yeah, I know," Shell said quietly. "Poor Nessa had a lot of bad things dealt to her, but she also brought a lot of it upon herself." He ate two more cream puffs that he snatched off an available tray near the table they were sitting at.

Just then, Fiyero came over to where the siblings were sitting. He had a smirk on his face and an empty shot glass in his right hand. More of the people were now sitting and enjoying food and drinks rather than dancing. Every possible color dress and suit was at the party tonight.

"What's up, Fiyero? Is that yours?" Elphaba questioned as she eyed the shot glass.

"No, it's not mine," Fiyero said with a grin as he shook his head. "It's Boq's. Just watch Boq. He's going to do something very interesting." Fiyero then sat down and laid his hand upon his wife's green one.

The green witch saw Boq go over to Glinda with a microphone. He then pulled his girlfriend into the middle of the ballroom. All eyes were on him. He cued for the music to stop and then turned to he blonde.

"Glinda, I have enjoyed getting to know you over this past year, becoming friends, and then becoming more than friends. Glinda, I lost my heart to you the moment I first saw you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you," Boq said into the microphone as held one of Glinda's hands. The lights made the gold in his suit sparkle. Then he got down on one knee and pulled out a small black box. Glinda's went from small blue circles into huge saucers.

"Glinda," Boq began.

"OH!"Glinda and Elphaba said in unison.

"Will you…"

"MY!"

"Marry me?"

"OZ!" Elphaba was now standing and she was holding her breath.

For about fifteen seconds there was a silence that one could cut with a knife. Elphaba, Fiyero, Shell, and most importantly Boq, all waited for Glinda's answer.

"YES!" Glinda screamed as she flung herself into Boq's arms. He was still on one knee and both of them ended up falling towards the ground. Elphaba, seeing that a disaster was about to happen, quickly chanted a spell that she had memorized from the Grimmerie—the same one that she had used all those years ago to make her broom fly. Before Boq and Glinda were on the floor, the spell took affect and the happy couple was standing straight up.

There were cheers and applause erupting from everywhere in the ballroom. The trio made their way to where Boq and Glinda were standing. The shiny diamond ring was already on her little hand.

"Well Glinda, your time has finally come," Elphaba said with a smile.

"Oh, Elphie….I'm…Boq…we…oh…engaged….Elphie!" Glinda cried out as she still hung onto Boq and tried to hug Elphie at the same time. The good witch was sobbing, but they were happy tears.

"I'm happy for both of you," Elphaba said as she tried to hug Glinda.

"Congratulations," Fiyero said as he gave Boq a small clap on the back. "I knew you could do it." Boq shook Fiyero's hand with his free one, his other arm was around Glinda's waist.

"I wish you guys the best of luck," Shell said, crossing his arms. Somehow he had been pulled in closer to the two couples by Elphaba. A crowd had now formed around the five of them and they could barely hear a word that the other was saying.

"Glinda, I've never seen you happier! And that's including all those shopping trips," Elphaba said with a laugh. The green woman didn't know what came over her. The feeling of happiness and cheer had just about doubled since the proposal. Everyone was hugging each other and it warmed Elphaba's heart to see the people of Oz getting along so well.

"Oh Elphie, happy is what happens when all your dreams come true!" Glinda cheered in a bubbly voice. She had somehow managed to obtain a glass of champagne and was now hoisting into the air.

"Um, excuse me….Lady Glinda? May I use that as a quote for the Emerald Weekly, the Newspaper of Oz?" a journalist, who had just taken a picture of the five of them, asked. He was just one of the many reporters who had been invited to this big gala.

"Sure! Why not?" the good witch said to the reporter. "Come on you guys, let's party!" And with that, the five of them moved throughout the ballroom being dragged by Glinda and pushed into the limelight. And, as Glinda had said, she couldn't be happier today.

Elphaba couldn't believe it either. Everything was going so well, but the green witch knew that sooner or later, it would all come to an end, things like this always had bad endings in the future. She just didn't know how close that end was coming.


	10. Wedding Preparations

Chapter 10

It had been three weeks since Boq had proposed to Glinda on cold Lurlinemas night. Their wedding was in four days. Elphaba was now in her fifth month and she was worrying that the dress Glinda had ordered wasn't going to fit. Glinda had told her best friend not worry because she had a plan. In fact, Glinda had told her not to worry about a lot of things over the past three weeks. Elphaba just couldn't comprehend how Glinda had pulled a whole wedding together in less than three weeks.

…

"Elphie, stop moving! I need to make sure that dress fits and I can't tell if you won't participate," Glinda complained while trying to get a dress on her Maid of Honor.

"But Glinda….it's pink," Elphaba complained back.

The two friends were in Wands and Magic Bridal Store. It was about midday, but the only people in the store were the two witches, and the four staff members of course; being a co-ruler of Oz did have its advantage points sometimes. The dress that Elphaba was being shoved into was hot pink, or "Barbie" pink, and the green girl was not happy.

"Please, Glin, I'm begging you, please don't make me wear this dress," the green girl pleaded as Glinda succeeded in getting the dress on properly and then taking a few steps away to admire her work.

"But, Elphie, pink goes good with green. And you look so pretty in it," Glinda said while bouncing up and down and putting on her "cute" face.

"Look, I'm never going to be 'pretty' or 'beautiful'. And pink just doesn't help the Wicked Witch of the West," Elphaba stated as she unzipped the dress and let it fall to the floor of the fitting room.

"Fiyero thinks you're beautiful Elphie. And so do I." Glinda said quietly, as she sat down on one of the two chairs in the cramped fitting room.

"Ha!" Elphaba cackled while she put on her traditional black dress. "Fiyero better think I'm beautiful or he'll have one angry, and hormonal, wife. Besides, he's my husband. He has to think I look 'pretty'.

"You really don't see it, do you?" Glinda remarked as she smoothed out the skirt of her cream colored suit. Her usual curls were trapped in a tight bun today, just like a regular old businesswoman. Elphaba came over and sat in the available chair next to her friend. Her long black her fell at the sides of her face.

"Nope, I can't see it, Glin," the green girl replied quickly.

"What if the situation were reversed?" Glinda asked.

Elphaba cocked her head. "What do you mean?" she asked as she put her pointy black hat back on her head.

Glinda leaned forward in her chair. "I mean…." the good witch began. "What would you say if Fiyero told you he wasn't handsome?"

"That's crazy, Glinda!" Elphaba responded with a laugh as she leaned back into the chair. "Fiyero is one of the best looking men in all of Oz. He's almost godlike perfect. But, I didn't marry him just for his looks, I married him for his heart. He accepts me, loves me, and cares about me. He's perfect for me and we deserve each other, just how you and Boq deserve each other. Fiyero will always be mine and I will always love him with all my heart and soul."

Just then, Elphaba realized how much she had told Glinda. She had never really spoken about her feelings for Fiyero before because had never really had the chance and she never felt like diving into a subject like that. The tiny blonde started to giggle when she saw her green friend blush deeply, causing her green skin to turn an even darker shade of green. Then Elphaba tried to cover her face with her hands, but this only caused the good witch to laugh harder.

"Please try to forget what you just heard. My love life and emotions don't need to broadcast all throughout Oz," Elphaba begged as she rung her hands together.

"It's not a secret that you love your husband, Elphie. There's nothing wrong with admitting how you truly feel," Glinda said as her giggles subsided. "Now, that we have that situation all cleared up, back to our task at hand. Elphie, you will wear that dress during the wedding because, one, I want you to. Two, you look beautiful in it. And three, you truly need more color in your life."

"Color? I need color?" Elphaba questioned while pointing to herself.

"Yes Elphie, you need color," Glinda said as the two woman paid for the dress and walked out of the bridal shop. They then started walking towards the carriage that was waiting for them.

Glinda looked down at the watch she was wearing. "Oh my Oz! Is that really the time? We need to move fast or we are going to be late meeting up with the boys and then doing that interview for that magazine, Witch Weekly. Come on Elphie!"

Glinda dove into the carriage with the shopping bag containing the pink dress. Elphaba followed in behind and then the carriage was off in flash heading in the direction of the palace.

"I wonder where the girls are?" Boq asked as he paced in Glinda's office. Fiyero was lying on the couch in her office with his eye's closed and his arms behind his head. Both of them were in there standard green and gold E.C. Guard uniforms.

"Don't worry, Boq," Fiyero said in a calm voice. "Remember, they went shopping. You know how Glinda gets when shopping is involved."

"Yeah, I know," Boq said. It's kind of scary actually, how she gets when she's around dresses. That one reason why we sent Elphaba with her. Elphaba is the only one that I know that can bring her back to the land of reality."

"My Elphaba is special that way. That's why I love her," Fiyero stated with his eyes remaining closed. Boq had stopped pacing and ran a hand through his light brown hair.

"I love Glinda…..but it drives me crazy when she's late for meetings and such. The interview should have started a couple of minutes ago," Boq said as he sat down in a chair opposite Fiyero.

"And we are having this interview because…?" the Prince of the Vinikus asked as he sat up in a normal position on the couch.

"We are having this interview," Boq began, "because my fiancé is Glinda the Good. And Glinda the God is getting married. It's kind of big news. Plus, the citizens of Oz want to know how she pulled a whole wedding together in three weeks. Now that is a mystery."

"It's a mystery to us all Boq," Fiyero commented. "I understand why Witch Weekly wants to interview you two, but why do Elphaba and I need to be included?"

Boq stood once more and began pacing.

"You two need to be here because, Elphaba is the maid of honor, Glinda's best friend, and co-ruler of Oz," Boq said as he walked in circles around his fiancé's desk. "You need to be here because you my best man, my best friend, and husband to one of the co-rulers of Oz. Plus, Witch Weekly likes to interview more than two people at once."

"If I Elphaba and I drop those titles for one day, could the two of us get out of the interview?" Fiyero asked hopefully. His blue eyes looked like puppy dog eyes.

Boq gave him a look that could kill. "No. Now, I hate interviews just as much as you do and if I have to go through this then so do you buddy."

"Well, it was worth a shot," Fiyero said absent-mindedly as he threw his hands up in the air as if admitting defeat. The blonde man then stood up and walked towards the window. "Even though we both hate interviews, our hatred of interviews is nothing when matched up against Elphaba's hatred of interviews. I just hope she can keep her cool. You know how these trashy magazines are. They always want the gossip and dirt on people," he said in a disgusted voice.

"I wouldn't count on it, Fiyero. Remember, her mood swings come and go like the fashions in this city," Boq said.

Fiyero raised an eyebrow at his friend and cocked his head a little.

"Something Glinda said. Not me. It just seemed to fit the moment," the Munchkin said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Thought so," Fiyero said with a grin that lit up his face. "But still, we need to be very careful about how we word our answers. You never know what kind of questions they will ask."

Boq nodded in agreement.

Just then, Glinda and Elphaba, followed by one of the reporter's from Witch Weekly came into the Good witch's office.

"Oh, hello, Boq, dearest! Sorry that we are late. Are you boys ready for the interview?" Glinda asked as she pecked Boq on the cheek and took his hand as they sat down together on the couch that Fiyero had recently been laying on.

He murmured a reply.

"Good!" Glinda replied in a hyper voice as she smoothed out the skirt of her creamed colored suit. She looked very professional today. Her usual tiara sparkled atop her blonde hair that was safely secured in a tight bun.

Elphaba and Fiyero sat down quietly next to the happy couple, just holding hands. Elphaba looked down at her black dress while trying to find a way out of this interview. It wasn't that the Tiggular's weren't happy for their friends; they just didn't wish to be interviewed.

The reporter was a stout woman who had a nasal voice and she wore dark blue glasses. She had flaming red hair and bright green eyes. She wore a blue suit of some kind. She also sat down in a free chair that was in the office. She took out a notebook and a pen.

"Are we all ready?" The stout lady asked. Her green eyes seemed hungry for gossip.

"Yes." All four friends said in unison.

"Good. Then shall we begin?" The reporter replied happily.

**F= Fiyero, G=Glinda, B= Boq, E=Elphie, and Q= Question/ Reporter **

**Q**: Glinda and Boq, this first question is for you. How have you managed to pull a wedding together in only three weeks?

**B**: Well, I can't really answer. All the credit goes to my sweet Glinda.

**G**: Thanks dearest. Anyway, it was really quite easy actually. Since I was a young girl, even before I attended Shiz, I had already picked out my dream dress, colors, food, music, and bride's maids dresses.

**E**: Oh Oz…..

**Q**: Wow. That's a lot of stuff you had already prepared.

**G**: Well, I am Glinda the Good. Boq has agreed to my choices and all the guests that I wanted were actually at the Lurlinemas Ball those three weeks ago, so, it wasn't that hard to get the message out about when the wedding was going to be held. Plus, Elphie here has been tons of help. She has filled in for me at some meetings with other important political heads and has gone shopping with me for all the stuff needed for the wedding. She is a great co-ruler and friend.

**Q**: And now we have moved onto the subject of friends and maid of honor and best man.

**E and F**: Shit.

**Q**: Now Elphie—do you mind if I call you Elphie?

**E**: Yes. It's Elphaba to you lady. Only Elphaba.

**F**: Easy, darling. Stay calm.

**E**: I am calm Fiyero. Now, state the question.

**Q**: Um…Elphaba….and Fiyero, how do you feel about the wedding and the couple?

**E**: I'm happy for Glinda and Boq. They deserve each other and I hope that they have a wonderful future together.

**Q**: And what about the big wedding? What are your feelings on that?

**E**: I personally don't care for it, but because these two are my friends, I will do it anyway.

**Q**: Okay….so, Fiyero, what's your response?

**F**: I personally don't mind the big wedding. I've always loved parties and dancing. As for the couple, I wish them the best of luck.

**Q**: Thank you. Now Boq, how are your feelings as the wedding date approaches?

**B**: I'm a…a little nervous, but I'm mainly happy. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with Glinda. I lost my heart to her the moment I first saw her.

**Q**: Now that's a sweet answer! So Glinda, what about you? How are you feeling?

**G**: Me? Oh, I'm doing fine. I'm all fine and bubbly! I'm all happified.

**Q**: That's very good to hear. So, what is the exact date of the wedding?

**G**: January 20th!

**Q**: That's good to know. So, what are the wedding colors?

**G**: Pink, pink, pink, and more pink!

**E**: Unfortunately…..

**G**: What is it, Elphie? You very good in your bridesmaid dress. Don't make me have this lecture with you again. Ahem. Well, whatever Elphie says, just so you know, she's going to look beautiful. My dress will be white of course with a pink sash.

**Q**: You two seem really close.

**G**: Oh we are!

E: We are two good friends.

**G**: Actually, two best friends.

**Q**: That's nice to hear. So, Boq, Fiyero, would you say that you two are close friends?

**B**: Um, yeah, we are really close, after all the stuff that happened with Dorothy and what not, so yeah, I'd say that we are best friends.

**F**: Uh, me too. We are pretty tight.

**Q**: So, how is life when your other halves are best friends?

**F**: Challenging sometimes….

**E**: Watch it, Fiyero.

**B**: A little difficult?

**G**: Boq….

**Q**: Okay…..moving onto new subject matter….. Elphaba, Fiyero, how long have you two been married?

**E**: About two years now.

**Q**: And you two are expecting your first child soon?

**F**: Yes, and we are very happy about it.

**Q**: So, as a couple that has been together for a while, do you still feel that spark of love in your relationship?

**E**: Excuse me?

**F**: Um…what?

**Q**: I mean, how is your physical relationship going?

**E**: That does it!

**F**: Calm down, Fae. Sorry, but we are not answering that question.

**E**: Come on Fiyero; let's go before I do something that I'll regret later. It's a good thing that I don't have the Grimmerie with me at the moment.

**F:** Right. Let's go before something explodes. Sorry guys.

**G**: Oh, that's quite all right. That's not an appropriate question for an interview anyway.

**(Fiyero and Elphie leave Glinda's office) **

**Q**: Hmmm….so, ok, Glinda, Boq, how would say your physical relationship is going?

**G**: How dare you? I just said that it is not an appropriate question!

**B**: Glin….

**G**: No, Boq! I'm going to give her a piece of my mind!

**B**: Glinda, please calm down. I think it's best if you leave now.

**Q**: Um….okay?

**G**: NOW!

Elphaba and Fiyero were out in the stone hallway of palace near Glinda's office. The green witch had calmed down when all of a sudden, the door to Glinda's office flew open and was blasted into the wall. The interviewer quickly ran of out of room as fast as she can.

"I swear that I didn't do that," Elphaba said as Fiyero stared at the broken door open mouthed.

Just then, Glinda stomped out of her office in a pink rage. Elphaba would have started to laugh if it wasn't so scary. She had never seen Glinda loose her temper like this. Even after all the fights that the two friends had in the past, Glinda had never lost control of her magical powers before. Elphaba, dozens of times, but Glinda, that had never happened. Until now.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THE NERVE OF THAT WOMAN!" Glinda shouted; Boq came out of the office and stood against the wall where Elphaba and Fiyero were. "FIRST TO ASK ELPHIE AND FIYERO THAT QUESTION, I MEAN, THEY ARE PREGNANT FOR OZ'S SAKES, OF COURSE THEY HAVE A SPARK OF ROMANCE! AND THEN SHE ASKS US ABOUT OUR RELATIONSHIP! WHO DOES SHE THINK SHE IS? SHE WAS TALKING TO TWO OF THE MOST IMPORTANT PEOPLE IN OZ! THAT DOES IT! SHE WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

Four hallway window's broke and a few of the candle's blew out.

"Um, Glinda…..? Why don't you just take a deep breath and try to calm down? Okay?" Elphaba asked as she slowly approached her friend.

"I AM CALM!" the good witch retorted. Her once perfect bun was now messy and her blue eyes were full of rage.

"Glin, I'm sorry about this, but I feel it has to be done. I'm sorry," the green girl said as she started to raise her hand.

"Sorry for wh—" Glinda started to say, as a green hand smacked her across the face. Both Boq and Fiyero took a step back and winced.

"Glinda….please come back to your senses and snap out of it!" Elphaba commanded.

"Oh…" was all the blonde mumbled as she rubbed her cheek where Elphaba had slapped her. Fiyero and Boq stayed against the wall, slightly afraid.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie," Glinda cried as she clung to her best friend's black dress. Elphaba wrapped her arms around Glinda's shaking form.

"It's alright, Glin. We all lose it sometimes. Just look at me, I flip out on a daily basis," the green witch said with a chuckle. "I bet you are just having pre wedding jitters and that stupid reporter was just the last straw."

"I hope so…." the blonde replied as she looked at her friend. She had stopped crying.

With that solved, Glinda and Elphaba walked over to their men. Then Elphaba fetched the Grimmerie from its store place and she fixed all the broken windows, door, and re-lit the candles. Once everything was cleaned up, the group decided to go have lunch. At least the stress of the upcoming wedding would be over in four days.

As they ate, Elphaba couldn't believe the power and talent that her friend possessed. The green witch was just happy that in four days, the stress should go away and Glinda and Boq would soon be married. She only hope that neither one would back out before the big day. Only time would give Elphaba that answer.


	11. The Wedding Day

Chapter 11

It was January 20th in the good old Land of Oz and everyone was abuzz about the wedding of Lady Glinda the Good and Sir Boq, member of the Emerald City Guard. This day was going to go down in the history for more reasons than one. It was lightly snowing, but there was fierce wind that kept blowing the snowflakes in every direction. As it was stated, today would be marked down in history for more than just reason.

Elphaba Tiggular, former Wicked Witch of the West, was walking down the hallway towards Glinda's suite in a hot pink, strapless, knee length bridesmaid dress. Her usual flat hair was curled in the usual style that Glinda wore her blonde hair. She detested it, but she loved her friend, so she would grin and bear it. The day would soon be over. Even though she was in her fifth month of pregnancy, the dress didn't look bad on the green witch. In fact, she looked real good. Fiyero had said that she looked like some exotic flower. She finally reached Glinda's door to her room.

"Glinda, it's me, I'm coming in so don't freak out," Elphaba said as she pushed the door open. The green girl expected to see a blonde in white standing before her, but all she saw was any empty room. "Um….Glinda, where are you?" Elphaba asked as she circled the room.

"In here, Elphie," Glinda replied from behind the closed bathroom door.

"Well, come on out. We have about 20 minutes before it all starts and it's my job to make sure that you are there," Elphaba said as she leaned against the wall as Glinda came out of the bathroom. "Oh my god. Glinda….you're beautiful." Glinda looked like an angel in the green girl's eyes.

Glinda's dress was also strapless, matching the one that Elphaba wore. It was as white as the snow outside the window. The bodice was skin tight and bedecked in thousands of mini jewels and pearls. From the waist, the skirt of the dress went out about 3 feet, in layers of a shimmery white and silver fabric. Around her tiny waste was a pink ribbon that matched the color of Elphaba's dress. On her tiny arms, Glinda wore almost see-through gloves that went from her elbows to her wrists. They sparkled in the light.

Glinda's hair was straight, like it was for the Lurlinemas Ball, but it had a slight curl and bounce to it. On top of her head was her usual tiara. And to finish off the ensemble, the good witch wore are diamond cut necklace, with about ten different size diamonds on it. She truly looked like an angel from heaven today.

"You are really pretty too, Elphie," Glinda said with a small smile. She looked like could start crying at any moment.

"Glinda, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked as she was about to walk out of the suite and noticed that Glinda wasn't following her. "And why did you say that I look great? Haven't you seen how amazing you look? You are the belle of the ball today, so come on. You don't want to leave Boq waiting at the altar, do you?"

Glinda didn't move. She just stood there looking at her best friend, looking scared and sad. Elphaba waited at the door, but the good witch didn't move an inch.

"I'm scared, Elphie," Glinda said in a small whisper. Her lips had barely moved and the green girl wondered if she had just imagined her friend talking.

"What are you afraid of?" Elphaba wondered aloud.

"Of the wedding. I don't know if I can do this." Glinda cried lightly as she sat down her bed and put her head into her hands. Elphaba shut the door that led to the hall, walked over to her friend, and crouched down in front of her, staring her straight in the eye.

"You do love Boq, don't you?" the green woman asked in a serious voice.

"Of….of course, Elphie," Glinda hiccupped. "I love Boq with all of my heart. We are perfect together."

"Then why won't you marry him?" Elphaba asked in fierce voice. There wasn't any sympathy in her voice.

"I do want to marry him. I…..I will marry Boq," Glinda stammered.

"Then come with me. Walk down the aisle and marry the man of your dreams," the green girl said. Glinda got up from the bed and walked over to window and watched the snow dance.

"I'm just scared, Elphie. I don't know what I'll become. I'm not the type of girl who makes a suitable wife. I don't know what the future will hold for us!" Glinda choked.

Elphaba had enough. She went over to window and twirled her friend around from the window so that they were staring into each other's eyes.

"Neither do I, Glinda!" Elphaba yelled. "None of us know our future! What I do know is that you and Boq love each other and you guys will get married, damn it! I can understand you being scared, but you will marry Boq. Even if I have to kick your ass all the way down the aisle. In all of Oz that is holy, you know I can do it! Now get up and start acting like the leader of Oz that you are so proud of being and act like the wife that you will soon be. If I could get married then so can you!"

She held her friend by both of her arms. Glinda trembled for another minute and then closed her eyes. When she opened them, there was a fierce look of determination and passion in her blue orbs.

"I can do this, Elphie. I am going to marry my dearest Boq!" the good witch exclaimed.

"Good," was all that the green girl said. The two witches left hand in hand from Glinda's room and went to where the ceremony was held in the palace.

The ceremony was the traditional style, with music, scripture from the Oziad, and the vows between the bride and groom. When the time came for the "I do's", both Glinda and Boq shed a few tears. The couple vowed to love each other forever, and stand by one another no matter what happened. Then they exchanged rings. After a tender kiss, the munchkin and witch were married.

Cheers erupted from everywhere. Fiyero looked to where his wife was standing and noticed that she had small tears near her chocolate eyes. Then he noticed that they were tears of joy. She was happy that her friend had finally found someone, just as she had. Fiyero though Elphaba looked lovely as she standing there. He could be focusing on the newlyweds, but his gaze was only focused on the love of _his_ life.

From the final vows, the wedding reception broke out. There was food, music, dancing, and fun. Boq and Glinda danced there first dance as husband and wife and eventually, Fiyero persuaded Elphaba to dance with him. Shell had also attended wedding, but he arrived a bit late due to a few meetings that were being held in Munchkin Land. He came just as the final vows were being exchanged. He watched from a few tables away as the two couples danced. Soon, other couples joined them on the dance floor.

Meanwhile, no one noticed that over a few miles away, a tornado had appeared and left in less than two minutes. Everyone was having a good time when a couple palace guards came in and pulled out two main couples off to the side of the party.

"Lady Elphaba, there is a man named Daven here to see you," the first guard said to Elphie. "He said that you would know who he was if we mentioned the name 'Fabala'."

"Daven? It can't be….be him," Elphaba exclaimed as a breath caught in her throat. Suddenly the second guard told her his urgent news.

"Lady Elphaba! There's urgent news! He's back. He's here to see you. The Wizard of Oz has returned!" The second guard informed her.

"What? No! Why? How?" Elphaba stammered. She could believe that they had both returned to her. Daven…..her wonderful Daven from so long ago….

And _him._ Her….father had returned to Oz too.

The green girl's mind raced with emotion. Her breath caught in her throat.

"We have them both in captivity here in palace, my lady," the first guard said.

"Take me to them!" Elphaba said as she started to walk away from the party.


	12. The Reunion

Chapter 12

She couldn't believe it.

Daven was back in her life, but so was her father, the former Wizard of Oz. He had tried to kill her, but of course at that time he didn't know that the green girl that he sought to destroy was his own flesh and blood.

Even though, she now knew the truth, she couldn't bring herself to forgive him. Especially now that he now dwelled in the same building as she did. Tears of joy came to her eyes at the thought of seeing Daven, but tears of anger came when she thought of the Wizard.

Elphaba was racing down the hallways leading to the rooms where both of the men were being held. The guards that alerted her at the party were in the lead. Fiyero, Glinda, and Boq were at her heels. Shell was still upstairs at the party.

"Elphie, please wait! Stop!" Glinda cried out as she tried to keep up with her friend. Elphaba actually slowed down for a moment to let the others catch up. Fiyero was the first to reach her.

"Elphaba, who is this Daven guy and how in the hell did the Wizard come back?" Fiyero said in gasps of breath. He held onto her right arm.

"I don't know why _he's_ back, but I can explain Daven to you all once we get to him. Come on!" Elphaba said as she quickly pulled out of Fiyero's grasp and continued down the hall. They came to a small alcove and one door was on the left and one on the right. "Which is Daven in?" she questioned of the Guards.

"He's in the left one, Lady Elphaba," one guard responded. The green witch headed into the left room. When the group entered the room, Elphaba was quickly grabbed in hug.

"Daven, it's so good to see you again!" the green witch cried for joy as Daven held her close to him.

"I can't believe that it's really you, Fabala. I thought I had truly lost you," Daven replied as the two held hands for a few seconds. This did not go unnoticed by either Fiyero or Glinda. Then, Elphaba pulled away and walked over to Fiyero and the others who were standing by the door. Fiyero put an arm on his wife's shoulders.

"Guys, this is Daven. After I defied gravity and went to work against the Wizard in the Resistance, I was paired up to work with Daven. We became really good friends," Elphaba explained to the group.

They all looked over Daven. He was about six feet tall, with light tan skin, dark brown, almost black hair that went to his shoulders, and bright green eyes.

"Yes, we were very good _friends_, weren't we?" Daven questioned as he stepped forward. "Actually, Fabala is forgetting to mention that we were lovers for a while during those good old Resistance days." He smiled.

Fiyero's arm tightened against Elphaba's shoulders. His blue eyes narrowed slightly. "Fabala?" Fiyero questioned of his wife as he tried this new nickname.

"Um….yes, Fiyero, Fabala," the green witch hastily explained. "That was my code name when I was in the Resistance. My regular one was too well known. And that…uh…relationship he mentioned earlier, that ended many years ago. We never had strong feelings for each other. We were just lonely…at that time."

Daven's eyes flashed sadness and anger, but then soothed out into calmness. Fiyero kept his gaze on the man before him. The room was quiet before Elphaba spoke again. "Daven, this is my husband, Fiyero. And these are my friends, Glinda and Boq. They actually just got married today."

"And I can see Fabala….that you are going to have a child," Daven stated. Elphaba couldn't tell what emotion was in his eyes or voice.

"Yes, we are," Fiyero stated curtly as he still held onto his wife. Glinda decided that this was going nowhere and stepped in the conversation.

"Daven….what are you doing here exactly?" Glinda asked. She felt awkward standing in this cold room in her wedding dress while the party was going on upstairs. She had no idea how Elphaba felt at the moment, who was still currently in the bridesmaids dress.

"I'm sorry, Your Goodness, for interfering on your special day," the green eyed man said with a small bow. "But once I found out that Fabala was alive and that there were people who wanted to…who still thought of her as a….I just had to warn her."

"Warn me about what, Daven?" Elphaba asked.

"This," he replied as he thrust out a piece of paper in front of him. Elphaba was released from Fiyero's grip and went and retrieved the paper. She tried to comprehend what it said. Her hands slightly shook along with the black curls atop her head. Her body started to shake lightly.

"Elphaba…what is it?" Fiyero asked impatiently. He ran a hand nervously through his blonde hair.

"Elphie, what does say?" Glinda asked.

"It's a threat….against me," the green witch whispered. She held out the paper so the others could read it. They all gathered in close.

"KILL THE GREEN WITCH ELPHABA! SHE'S AN ABOMINATION WHO SHOULDN'T BE RULING OZ! KILL THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST! THE GREEN ONE WILL DIE!"

They all just stared at the piece of paper, none of them could comprehend the meaning of the awful words. No one wanted to. Elphaba felt as though she was going to be sick. The room seemed to be spinning, yet everything was crystal clear and the words seemed to slap her in the face.

"I'm still wicked in the minds of many," Elphaba stated sadly. A few tears came to her eyes. They burned her skin, so she quickly wiped them away. Fiyero walked over to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. He silently kissed the top of her dark hair.

"No, Elphie, you're not wicked. We all know that. You are one of the kindest people that I have met," Glinda said as she took her friend's hand in her own.

"Don't worry, Fae, we will keep you safe. We will find out who ever has set this up and put a stop to it. I promise," Fiyero vowed as he looked into his wife's eyes. Then his gaze shifted to focus on Daven. His blue eyes couldn't have been colder.

"Thanks guys…." Elphaba said quietly. Daven walked over to where Elphaba was. Fiyero, Glinda, and Boq quickly moved in between the two old friends, sort of like a defensive wall.

"Fabala…" Daven said. "I know that you said that we should never meet up again. I know that I promised you that, but I couldn't once I knew you were alive again and I had seen this threat against you. I want you to be safe. I had to warn you—"

"—And now you have," Fiyero interrupted. "So now you can be on your merry little way out of the palace. You can leave it up to us to protect Elphaba." The two men stared each other down.

"But, I just got to see her for a few minutes and all I made her do was cry—"

"—yes, you did make her cry, so you should leave."

"Wait!" Elphaba exclaimed. "Please, Fiyero, don't throw him out. We haven't seen each other in years and it would be nice to catch up. He can stay, but only as long as long as I say so. He's under my protection here as my guest. He did in fact warn us of a threat. That has to count for something. Please…."

Everyone looked at Fiyero, then to Glinda. She nodded and Fiyero clenched his hand. "Thank you."

Since Fiyero wanted to move things along, he decided to bring up different subject matters. More important things that had to be dealt with.

"Elphaba," Fiyero began as he whispered in her ear. "Remember, the Wizard is still in the other room." Once he had spoken, her hand automatically tightened around his. Her eyes suddenly held determination…and anger. She had to confront her…..father.

"Right, my f—…him. Let's go, now!" Elphaba ordered as she started to move out of the room.

"Wait, what? What's this about the Wizard?" Daven asked in concern.

"It's none of your business, Daven," Glinda said. "I'll have a room made up for you in the palace and you can stay there. But you will be under orders to stay there and I shall post a guard outside your door until we know what to do with you, or what Elphie has planned."

"Thank you, Your Goodness," Daven replied. Then the four left him alone in one room and followed Elphaba to the door that the Wizard was locked behind. When they were all gathered, Elphaba stopped before opening the door.

"Fiyero, Boq. I want you two to stay out here," Elphaba told the two husbands. "This is going to be hard enough as it is. The less people in there, the better. Glinda will join me and he is secured at the moment, so nothing should go wrong. I just want to find out how he got back to Oz from that other world and how I can return him. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the two men said in unison.

"Good. Come on Glinda; let's send this guy back where he belongs, because it's definitely not in Oz," Elphaba said as she opened the door on the right. Glinda followed her in and shut the door behind her. When he noticed that he was not alone any more, the older man stopped pacing and started to walk towards them.

His arms were gently extended out to the green. He wore grey pants, a whit button up skirt, a grey vest, and long tan coat. There was the sound of relief and sadness in his voice. "Elphaba, I—"

"Silence!" Elphaba hissed at the man before her. He stopped dead in his tracks. Glinda stood behind her quietly.

His dark eyes were full of sadness. His hair seemed greyer than the last time they had come face to face. "Elphaba, I'm so glad that—"

"I said silence," the green witch demanded coldly. She then sat down at the only table in the room. She wanted to put as much space in between her and him as possible and it seemed that the table would be the only way. "Sit!" Elphaba commanded, and Glinda quickly dove into the chair next to her friend.

"Ugh, not you Glinda, I meant him," she said in annoyed voice. She gestured to the former Wizard, and ordered once more, "Sit." He obliged and took a seat at the opposite end of the table, across from the two witches.

"Listen…Elphaba….I'm so thankful to see you alive. You have no idea—"

"—You are right. I have no idea. I also have no idea how you once again, magically appeared back in Oz. I want, in exact detail, how you came back. That way I can send you quickly back to where you belong. Glinda please take notes and don't leave a single word out," Elphaba asked of her friend while she continued to stare down her father.

"Um…Elphie…I don't have a pen or paper," Glinda squeaked.

Elphaba sighed and then snapped her fingers. Suddenly, in a green flash, a piece of paper and a pen lay before Glinda the Good on the table.

"How did you do that?" the blonde asked in amazement. Her blue eyes were wide. She then picked up the pen and dragged the piece of paper closer to her.

"A transportation spell. A simple one, from the Grimmerie. I can easily transport objects within a three mile radius. I've been trying to learn how to transport myself….but I can't due to the baby…but that's not the issue at hand. Glinda, I need to take notes on whatever the Wizard says. Can you please do that?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes, Elphie," Glinda said as she got ready to write.

"Good. Now shall we begin?" Elphaba asked as she focused her attention back to the Wizard.

"Um…can I just say one quick thing?" the old man suggested. Elphaba looked like she could break the table edge at the force she was holding it, but instead she ground her teeth and decided to let him speak.

"If you must," the green woman replied.

"I would like to be called by my real name, if that's alright. I don't feel like I deserve the title of 'Wizard' anymore," he said.

"You never did," Elphaba said quickly. A few seconds on silence passed and then she asked, "But your real name is…?"

"Oscar Zoroaster Diggs," Oscar said proudly. He smiled a small smile.

"Okay. Now that that's out of the way, we shall start with the question of how you got here…Oscar," Elphaba began.

Oscar sat up straight in his chair and replied, "I have absolutely no idea of how I came to be in Oz. That is the truth."

"Ha!" Elphaba cackled. "You expect Glinda and I to believe that?"

"Yes. Elphaba, Glinda," he said while addressing the two witches; Elphaba rolled her eyes. "You have to believe me. I didn't bring myself back to Oz, but I'm glad I'm back though."

"I bet you are," the green girl said bitterly as she stood up. She felt odd trying to be dignified while still in her bridesmaid dress.

"Here's what happened. I was in bed last night and all of a sudden, I heard the wind howling outside my window in Kansas. I got up and went to the window. Suddenly, the window breaks due to the strong winds and I am out of bedroom and actually in the cyclone. I blacked out after that. The last thing I remember is waking up in a cornfield a little ways out of the city by an abandoned mill. Then I learned that you were alive, and I just knew that I had to see you. Elphaba I'm—"

"—You came to see me so you could take back over Oz and take rule from Glinda and me. Am I right?" the green witch accused as she leaned against the wall. Glinda remained sitting at the table, writing the whole conversation down.

"No. You aren't right, Elphaba," he said as he put a hand over his chest. "I needed to see you so I could apologize. Elphaba, I'm so sorry for everything that I did to you. I had no idea that you were my daughter. All those terrible things were really Morrible's ideas anyway. When I first awoke in the cornfield, I knew that I was going to see Glinda, but once I knew you were alive, I just had to see you. For the two years that I was home, I was miserable. I couldn't forgive myself for killing my own daughter. Please…Elphaba…I want us to have a fresh start. We are family." He started walking towards his daughter once more. There were tears in dark eyes.

"We are _NOT_ family!" Elphaba shouted. The former ruler froze in mid step. Elphaba's voiced seemed to echo off the stone walls, and Glinda cringed slightly in her seat. "Families protect each other! Families love each other! YOU tried to _KILL_ me! Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, and Shell are my family. _YOU ARE NOT!_" Her green hands were in fists at her sides and she was glaring at the Wizard hoping that any moment he would drop into hell where he belonged. The paper and pen that Glinda had been using vanished in a quick green flash.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out as she ran over to her friend. "Elphie, please calm down, it's not good for you or the baby if you are this angry. Please Elphie, try to calm yourself down, before you destroy something."

Oscar was still as stone as he took in the situation and his daughter's words. Glinda started to drag her friend out of the room.

"Lock him up, Glinda! We CAN'T trust him!" Elphaba yelled as she was forced out of the room. "I swear if that bastard ever comes near me again, I'll kill him with my bare hands!" And with that, Glinda the Good and the Wicked Witch of the West were out in the hall with their husbands, while the former Wizard of Oz, had dropped to his knees in complete silence. The two guards rushed in to restrain him and then the door was shut.


	13. I Love You

Chapter 13- I Love You

"Elphaba? Glinda, what happened in there?" Fiyero demanded to know as he held a struggling green witch in his arms.

"Well…." Glinda began saying she pulled up her wedding dress from the ground. "We met with the Wizard…and it didn't go very well."

"I can see that! But what actually happened in there?" Fiyero asked as he let his wife go. Elphaba started to pace in a tight, angered circle.

"The Wizard—I mean, Oscar—brought up the issue of being Elphie's true father, and then he said that he had no idea how he got back to Oz, but that he was thankful to return so he could apologize for all that he had done to her, and he tried to say how they were family…and…" The blonde witch then went over and whispered in the Vinikus Prince's ear, "And you know how Elphie gets nowadays. Anything can set her off into a rage or into tears."

"Um, yeah, I know," Fiyero agreed with her while nodding his head. Then he focused his attention to the angered witch. "Elphaba, I think it's time to go and rest. It's been a long day and we have a lot to take care of tomorrow."

"I don't want to rest Fiyero, I want to go into that room and give my 'father' a piece of my mind!" the green woman snapped, while she continued pacing.

"I know, Fae, but it's getting very late. We'll make sure the Wizard is kept in lock up and as Glinda said before, we'll have Daven put in another room under supervision. I don't trust either of them at the moment and all I care about is your wellbeing and safety. Boq and I dismissed the wedding guests earlier while you were talking to the Wizard, so, we don't have a party to go back to. Why don't you come with me and get some rest, you can interrogate him in the morning?" Fiyero said all of this in a gentle voice. He had one of his extended out for his wife. Elphaba stopped pacing and looked at her husband and then at her newly wedded friends.

"The guests and the party! Glinda, Boq, I'm so sorry that I ruined your special day. I totally forgot about everything and I just left the party to go deal with Daven and him and…and I'm still in this Oz awful bridesmaid dress!" Elphaba cried out in frustration.

"Oh, Elphie, it's alright. Boq and I had out moment, and we loved it. Don't worry, you didn't ruin anything. We needed to know about this threat against you and of Oscar's return. And what do you mean by 'Oz awful bridesmaid dress'? I think it looks good on you," Glinda said as she took one of her friend's hands in her own.

"Thanks, Glin," Elphaba said with a small smile. The four of them stood in the dark hallway for a few minutes in silence, until Boq finally broke it by speaking for the first time.

"Well, it's getting late, and, Glinda," Boq said as he walked over to Glinda and put an arm around her waist and looked into her bright blue eyes. "This is our wedding night…and…" He trailed off.

"Oh...You are right Boq," Glinda said in realization as her mood caught up with Boq's.

Suddenly, Boq scooped up Glinda in his arms, wedding dress and all. He then kissed his wife and headed towards the stairs that led to their bedroom. He stopped kissing the blonde long enough to say a few words to Elphaba and Fiyero.

"We are not to be disturbed until late tomorrow. If we are, Oz will pay," Boq said quickly before their lips met again. The newlyweds headed up the stairs. Glinda's bubbly laugh could be heard around the corner. Only Elphaba and Fiyero stood outside of the cell chambers now. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

Fiyero spoke after a minute. "It's getting late, and we've had a very long and stressful day. Lots of things happened today and it would do us a great deal if we both got some rest. Come on Fae, let's go to bed." He took Elphie's hand and started towards the stairs that Glinda had Boq had just gone up.

"Actually, Fiyero…" Elphaba began as she let her hand slip out of her husband's embrace and brought it up to his face. "I think I'm going to go on a short walk. I just need to clear my head."

"Just don't stay out too late," he replied with a gentle kiss. Then the Winkie Prince headed up to their bedroom. Elphaba was then left alone to gather her thoughts.

Boq somehow managed to open the door to their suite while still cradling Glinda in his arms. Boq set her down on her feet gently and Glinda got to work quickly. She leaned in closer to him and started unbuttoning his tux and shirt. She worked her way down until her hands were on his bare chest and he wore only his boxers. Boq, on the other hand, was delicate in removing the white dress from his wife. He gently unzipped the dress and undid every tie and then let fall silently to the floor between them. The witch only wore a thin white slip that Boq effortlessly tossed aside. He smiled at her beautiful figure. He took her hand and led her to bed.

She brought her lips to his and wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands dug into her back and then wound up into her blonde hair. His lips moved from hers to her neck, and her lips moved from his down his neck and then to his chest. In one quick motion Boq flipped Glinda over and now he was the one on top. Glinda would have none of that and tried to regain dominance but it soon led to the newlyweds rolling off the bed and onto the floor. They dragged with them most of the blankets and pillows that were on the bed.

Glinda had landed on top and found his mouth once more; she enjoyed every bit of it. Boq continued to kiss the small woman on top of him until he was so dizzy that he couldn't breathe. The scent of her perfume lingered in the air and tickled his nose.

"Glin…" Boq struggled to say. They stopped kissing for a moment, giving Boq time to suck in a breath so he could regain composure. Glinda hovered a few inches away from Boq's face just waiting for signal to continue what they had begun. Her breathing was heavy.

"Glinda…I need…" Air was what Boq truly needed, but once he locked eyes with his wife he didn't care if breathed air the rest of his life, all that he wanted now was to taste her lips on his once more and to inhale her sweet perfume. Only one word came to his mind that would grant him what he desired. "You."

He grabbed his mouth with hers and he overtook her once more. Now he was on top. Glinda's nails carved down his bare back and her legs tightened around him.

"I love you, Boq," she stated simply. She moved one hand from his back and cupped the side of face gently. Her smile and words were sincere but her blue eyes were darker. She wanted Boq to make her his, and only his for the rest of her life.

"I love you, too," the munchkin replied back softly as he kissed the top of her head. Then he looked into her eyes. His soul seemed to get momentarily lost in them. He closed his eyes for one second, the opened them and exhaled quietly. He kissed her feverishly and they went past the point of no return, hoping that they wouldn't be disturbed for a very long time.

The green witch walked down outside by the palace gardens. She needed to reevaluate everything that had happened this evening. She ran a finger through her now messy dark hair. The curls that were once there had disappeared and now her hair had originated back into the stick straight composure it was always in. She had changed out of her bridesmaid dress into a dark blue Grecian style night gown. She had her normal black cloak covering her shoulders. She continued walking aimlessly, a few feet from the door back into palace, when suddenly she heard a noise behind her.

"Fabala…are you alright?" Daven asked as he stepped out of the palace and into the moonlight.

"Oh…Daven…it's only you. Yes, I'm alright," Elphaba said quietly as she sat down on a stone bench nearby. Daven came and sat beside her.

"I still can't believe that I'm here…with you," Daven said softly as he too his tan hand in hers. His eyes seemed to sparkle in the moonlight.

"Me too, but how are you with me now? Glinda has and order that you are to be kept under surveillance. How did you escape from your room and bypass the guards positioned there?" Elphie said as she pulled her hand away from his. It felt too familiar and she was with Fiyero now, she wouldn't let him get so close this time.

"Have you forgotten that I was part of the Resistance, Fabala? I had all the training you did. Some little palace guards are nothing. You…you, on the other hand, are a lot of trouble," Daven said with a chuckle. Elphaba looked away from him. She wanted to look away from her past, but it was hard when the past was staring her straight in the face with green eyes and dark hair.

"Why are you here, Daven?" the witch questioned. She stared mindlessly at some white roses that had been planted in the gardens.

"I am here to protect you and to warn you. Not all people in Oz have accepted you yet, Fabala. Many still think that you are wicked. I've heard threats, far worse than what you read on that paper I gave you earlier. I don't think you are safe. I think someone is—"

"I can take care of myself, Daven," Elphaba snapped. "I'm more powerful than I was last time you knew me. I have my friends and Fiyero." She now looked up at the stars in the night sky.

"You also have me. You can always have me," Daven whispered in her ear, while talking her hand once more. The witch knew that he meant more than he spoke. "You have always had me."

"Daven," Elphaba said with some force, "I have Fiyero now. I love my husband. I did love you once, I'll admit it. I didn't want to admit back in the room before with the others standing around, but I will admit it to you. But, now I….those feelings have died when you left and Fiyero came back into my life." She stood up and move away from, closer towards the door that led back into the palace.

"You left me remember….but my feelings for you haven't died, Fabala," He walked closer to her so he could see the emotions in her brown eyes.

"It's Elphaba, Daven," she spoke softly. "I'm not called Fabala anymore. That's in the past. It holds too many memories. Good memories, but old memories. This is a new life, for both of us. You have to accept it." She started to turn and go back into her luxurious home.

"No, Fabala. No! I will keep on loving you. I came back for you!" Daven yelled. He then walked over to her, turned her around by the arm so she was now facing him and he kissed her. As quickly as she could, she pulled away and slapped him hard across the face.

"I _love_ Fiyero. I'm _married_ to Fiyero. I'm having his child and you _can't_ change any of that!" Elphaba yelled at him before she turned and fled back into the palace in tears that burned her skin. Daven stood there with his hand caressing the spot where she hit him. That had hurt, but her words pierced him even harder. He would not this as an answer. What they had shared in the past could not be ignored and pushed aside.

Fiyero was sitting in the bedroom that he shared with Elphaba reading the interview that the four of them had given a few days ago to Witch Weekly. Oz, it had been a disaster. Then, the door opened and a crying green witch burst through the door.

"Fae, what wrong?" the Prince asked as he went over to his wife and led her over to their bed. They sat on the edge and he held her close to him, trying to comfort her. She looked up at his face and kissed him. "Fae…tell me…what happened?" he asked in between kisses. She clung to him.

"Daven…kissed me," the green girl whimpered into his chest. She didn't know why guilt overtook her. Her whole body trembled.

"That bastard, I'll kill him!" Fiyero vowed harshly. His blue eyes were cold and he held her.

"No, don't!" Elphaba said quickly. "He didn't know that I was with you…well…he did….but I just need you now, Yero. Only you. Please?" Elphaba asked. She had moved out of his embrace and sat before him, holding his hands in her own. Unshed tears remained by her chocolate eyes.

"Elphaba, you need rest…not sex. You've had a long and emotional day. You need to rest." Fiyero said leading his wife to her side of the bed. He took her cloak off her shoulders and held it in her hands.

"Screw rest, Fiyero!" Elphaba yelled as she snatched the cloak out of his hands and moved closer to him. She grabbed his shirt with her hands and held it tightly. "I want love, I want comfort, I want you. I need you." She kissed him. "Please?"

Fiyero just stood there with his arms around his wife. He knew that Elphaba would have mood swings, but he never knew that they would be to this extreme. She was physically and emotionally exhausted. He could see it her eyes and face. "Please, Yero? I chose you. I love you. I need to be with you. Please," she begged once more.

He closed his eyes for a moment and took in a deep breath and exhaled. He opened them and laid Elphaba down on the bed. He knew that she needed rest and needed to be comforted and he's be Oz—damned I he couldn't comfort his own wife. He started unbuttoning his shirt with help of Elphaba. He then moved to her nightgown and undid the zipper and tore it from her. His lips then crushed down upon her green ones.

This wouldn't be the most romantic night of passion in their history of being together, but it was what Elphaba needed. The two simply held each other and kissed. Before continuing, he spoke.

"I love you, Fae. I will always be here to comfort you when you need it and no one will get in the way of our marriage, I promise." And with another kiss, he began to love his wife the way she deserved to loved. Before she lost all thought of what was going on around her, she quietly responded with simple sentence.

"I love you too, Yero."


	14. The Resistance

Chapter 14

Fiyero Tiggular walked down the halls of the West Palace early that next day after Glinda and Boq's wedding. He was wearing his standard green and gold uniform. It was around 7:00 in the morning, and he had just sent out a message to Shell, who was currently in Munchkin Land. Fiyero knew that with the Wizard—or Oscar, as he wanted to be called—being back on Oz, Shell would want to know about it, and also be there for his step-sister.

Fiyero had talked with the Wizard, or Oscar, earlier that morning. He wanted to hear his side of the story before Elphaba had the chance to blow things up. But, unfortunately, he told Fiyero the same story that he had told the two witches of Oz the previous day. He did seem sincere when he said he was sorry about the way he had treated Elphaba all those years ago. But, still, Fiyero didn't trust him.

There was also one other guy that the green witch's husband didn't trust. That just happened to be Daven. The Vinikus Prince didn't trust this man as far as he could throw him. That's where the blonde man was headed to meet with next. He wanted some answers about the past that he and Elphaba shared and he also wanted an explanation for why he was kissing his wife the night before. Since Fiyero was a guard for the Emerald City, it was one of his jobs to find out as much information as he could. And boy he was going to get answers, even if it meant roughing the new guy up a bit. In fact, Fiyero hope he wouldn't give his answers up calmly.

Fiyero opened the door to Daven's room with a key and walk in without knocking. The tan, dark haired man, was sitting in a chair in a relaxed position by the window. He was wearing a black, long sleeved, button up shirt and khaki pants. Daven then noticed the Prince standing in the doorway. He stretched his arms and then addressed the guest in his room.

"Oh, come on in, Fiyero. I bet we have a lot to talk about, am I right?" Daven said with a smile as he beckoned the E.C. guard further into the room.

Fiyero shut the door. "Yes, we do Daven. We do have a lot to talk discuss," he said as he pulled up an available chair that was in the room and sat down. He took out a notebook and pen. "Let's start with full name, place of birth, age, and occupation."

"Well, the name's Daven. That's all I'm giving you. Even Fabala doesn't know my last name. I haven't used it in so many years; I wonder if I even know it? As for where I was born, a little ways away from the Vinikus, but I'm not actually from there. Thank goodness, I definitely wouldn't want to be from there, not with who rules that part of the land."

Daven gave a small smirk. Fiyero purposefully kept his eyes on the paper and his jaw clenched shut.

"I am a Munchkin lander by blood. I'm twenty-eight years old and my occupation….well, let's say it's kind of up in the air at the moment. You would know, Fiyero," Daven said slyly. Fiyero continued writing. There was a moment of silence while Fiyero processed this new information.

"So, what are you exactly doing here in the city? What's your aim?" Fiyero asked accusingly. He was trying to stay as calm as possible. He was just thanking Lurlinemas that Daven was being cooperative at the moment.

"I'm here to keep Fabala safe. Since she was a member of the Resistance, like me, she still is in danger. I showed you guys that threat against her last night. She may be ruler of Oz, but someone or something is still after _our_ green girl."

Fiyero didn't let the way Daven said 'our' go unnoticed, but he let the man before continue speaking.

"If you take a walk through the lower parts of the Emerald City, then you'll see the threats, the graffiti. It has been getting worse, so I came to help Fabala." He ran his finger through his dark brown, almost black, hair. A gentle breeze came in through the open window.

"Fabala?" Fiyero questioned. "Why do you call her that?"

"Yes, Fabala," Daven said. "That was Elphaba's code name during the Resistance days…and her pet name for when we were…..together…." He trailed off suggestively.

Fiyero grip on the pen tightened. He didn't like the idea that Elphaba had been with anyone else but him. Well, he didn't mind it, because he, of course, had other girls before Elphaba, but to have your wife's former lover flaunt that right in front of you, it was just too much. The blonde guard wanted to wife that smile right off the jerks face, but in order for Fiyero to get the answer's he needed, Daven needed his teeth. Fiyero took a deep and tried to calm his anger.

"So, tell me about you, _Elphaba_, and the Resistance. What was it all?" Fiyero asked.

'Hmm….That's a long story, Fiyero, my man. I don't think we have all day to talk about it," Daven said as he got up from his chair and looked out the window to the palace grounds. From his window, he could look down into the gardens and see where he and Elphaba had their confrontation the night before. The sunlight sparkled on the snow that draped the palace grounds. Yet, it was oddly warm for the ending of January.

"Then make your answer short," Fiyero snapped.

"Touchy aren't we, Fiyero?" Daven asked with a grin as he turned away from the window and faced the husband of his love.

"I said make it short!" Fiyero ordered. His temper was starting to get away from him.

"Fine, you will get the condensed version of the past," Daven responded while sitting back down. "First, the Resistance started long before Elphaba joined. The goal of the group was to fight against the Wizard as best we could. We released Animals and enslaved Ozians from the Wizard's capture. We worked underground, in hiding. Soon, _Elphaba_ came to be strong member of the Resistance. She was amazing."

Fiyero was impressed that he actually called her by her true name.

The green-eyed man kept talking. "She had the brains. She didn't always do the physical fighting, but man could she kick ass when she had too, but she always made up the fighting strategies. She always had a plan. Son as she was introduced to the organization, she was given the code name, Fabala."

"And your….relationship with Elphaba?" Fiyero asked in a hesitant voice. He didn't want to know about details, but in order to have an accurate report; he had to ask about this.

"At first, we were just paired up to work together. It was six months into our team up when our emotions and few too many swigs of wine got the best of us. We just…had to have each other. So…we did," Daven said with a laugh.

Fiyero thought he was going to break the pen at the rate he squeezing it. He ground his teeth together. He just had to get through the interview, and then he could go and punch the wall to let out his frustration.

"At first it was just sex for me and Fabala, we comforted each other, but then I started to love her. She loved me too, but not like how I did. I was, and am, in love with her. I mean, what's not to love about her? She's kind, beautiful, smart, sexy—"

"My wife!" Fiyero snapped. He did break the pen this time. Ink drained onto his hand but he didn't care at that moment. His blue eyes were cold and hard.

"Yes. She is your wife…..unfortunately," Daven said in whisper. Fiyero pretended that he hadn't heard that last comment.

"How did your relationship with Elphaba end?" Fiyero asked through gritted teeth.

"Well, after being lovers for about a year, she suddenly stopped it. We still worked together, but I…no longer comforted her. After two weeks of….nothing….I forced her to tell me what was going on." Daven said.

"And what did she say?" Fiyero asked, desperate to hear the answer.

"She told me that was _someone_ that she had been in love with before she came to the Resistance who needed her help. This _guy_ and her best friend Glinda the Good, were important to her. So important that she even left the Resistance and she left me. She apologized of course, but in the end, I was just someone to share a bed with when she needed it. She left me to go find _you_," Daven said in a dark and bitter voice. He was now glaring at the Prince before him. "Yet, with all that happened, my feelings for her never wavered. "

"I never knew that," Fiyero said quietly. Daven just laughed a sad laugh.

"It was always you that she wanted. She loves you more than anything….for now," the dark haired man threatened lightly.

"I know. I love her and the child we will have with all my heart," Fiyero said as he stood up. He had all the information he needed and he didn't want to spend another minute talking with this guy. He was at the door when Daven spoke once more. The Winkie Prince has his back to him.

"I love Fabala. I came back to protect her and to keep her safe—I came back for her. She may love you, but love can always change, Fiyero, my man. You have no idea what she experienced during the Resistance. I do—I was there. One day, she will be my wife," Daven threatened.

Fiyero stepped through the doorway and then locked it tightly. A small smile came to his lips. His blue eyes were focused on the hall in front of him.

"Just you try, Daven. Just you try."


	15. Training

Chapter 15- Training

It had been three weeks since Fiyero's interview with Daven. Elphaba didn't know the full details of what happened during their discussion, but all she knew that it wasn't good. Her husband and former lover stayed as far away from each other in the palace as possible. During this time, Daven had been given more access to the palace, but he was still being watched. He was also worming his was back into Elphaba's life, just like he had promised, but he was doing it a slower pace than he had intended.

The two Resistance comrades were catching up, but Daven was being subtle in his plan to win Elphaba back. He was acting more of a friend to the green woman, rather than a lustful past lover. He could make her laugh and relax, during stressful times, like no one else could, and they could talk about missions during the Resistance and it was something that only they could share.

Boq, Glinda, Shell, and especially Fiyero, didn't care for the dark haired man, but, after seeing what an effect he had on Elphaba, they couldn't just send him away. He was a spot of light during these darker times in her life. They hadn't seen her happy for a while, so they decided to let things play out for a while, much to chagrin of Fiyero. But they were all unanimous in their decision on the former Wizard, Oscar.

No one trusted the old man and he kept on telling his same old story every time he was interviewed. The meetings where he was only with Elphaba, he begged for her forgiveness. He was starting to wear Elphaba down and she almost gave in and forgave him, but it all ended in another blow up between father and daughter.

Even though the two new house guests in the palace were causing a commotion, the threats against Elphaba were the bigger issue. They were becoming more prominent. The people in Oz were starting to become divided once more. Whenever they went into the city, they were always met with some type of problem. Normally it was just a usual poster or graffiti all saying the same message: Kill the Wicked Witch.

Elphaba had hoped that after all this time, the people could just forgive her, and whenever a new threat was discovered, and it only fueled her hatred for the man that was known as her father even more. Fiyero, and Daven, both promised to keep the green woman safe, and for that she was very thankful.

Elphaba was sitting in the palace's library with Shell. She was reading a parenting book, while Shell was signing off on some official papers for Munchkin Land. He was going to pass a new law concerning taxes and he wanted his sister's input. Glinda was currently in a meeting with a representative from the Glikkus. Shell aimlessly looked out one of the windows and saw the gray sky stretch over the green city.

"Sis, why are you wasting your time pouring over that book? You and Fiyero are going to make great parents," Shell told her as he looked through the papers before him. His messy brown hair fell into his grey eyes.

"Well," the green girl said as she looked up from her book. "I have three months left, and I want to be prepared as best I can. After my personal experiences with parents, I don't want to take chances."

"Experiences?" he questioned as he slightly shook his head to get the hair out of his eyes.

"Yes, experiences," Elphaba assured him. "Look at the past. First, we have mother and father. Mother was an unfaithful wife and louse of a mother to us. Father, he treated me like…well, one damned to hell. You know how he always preferred Nessa over the two of us. He always blamed me for the way Nessa turned out and Mother's death. And then to top it all off, Father wasn't even my real father. No, my father was the 'Wonderful Wizard of Oz', who first tried to recruit me, spread awful rumors about me, and then tried to kill me. So, yes Shell, I have some experiences with parents."

"Well, I see your point now, but I still think you and Fiyero will make great parents. But, earlier in the day, you said that you wanted me to do a favor for you. What is it that you want me to do?" the young man asked. He set the pen down that he was holding. Elphaba put her book down on the table.

"Well, a few weeks ago, something happened between Fiyero and Daven. I don't know what exactly was said between them and neither one will tell me, so this is where you come in. I want you to talk to Fiyero, and find out what happened. Could you do that for me Shell?" the witch asked in hushed voice.

"Um….sure, I guess I could do that," said Shell. "I will just have to be a little subtle when I ask for you. But, maybe since both of them don't want to tell you, maybe you shouldn't know."

Elphaba gave him a look of annoyance.

"But, if you want me to find out what happened, then I'll find out what happened," he said as he got up and started to walk out of the library.

"Shell," Elphaba said as she got up from the table.

"Yes?" He questioned as he turned around. The papers that he had been working on were tucked under his arm.

"Thanks," she said with a smile. Shell nodded his head slightly, gave a small wave and left the library, leaving Elphaba alone with her thoughts. She ran her fingers through her straight, raven black hair, and then smoothed out the sleeves on her usual black dress. She was only alone for a few seconds before someone burst through the library doors.

"Elphie!" Glinda cried out as she came through the library doors.

"Oh, Oz, what now?" the green witch wondered aloud as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. The petite blonde came in wearing a sparkly light blue dress that pooled out from the waste in many layers. It reminded Elphaba of flower petals for some reason. But, the dress wasn't the main thing that caught the green witch's attention. There was a big, deep green leather book in the perky blonde's hands. "Glinda, what are you doing with the Grimmerie? I thought that you were in a meeting with someone from the Glikkus?"

The Good witch bounced towards her friend. "Oh, Elphie, guess what? I've been trying to train with the Grimmerie! And, I already got done with the meeting. All well and I learned that my family is doing wonderfully. One of my cousins is getting married in the fall."

"You've been… training?" Elphaba questioned as she sat down once more at the table.

"Yes, I have been training," Glinda replied proudly. "I'm trying to learn that spell you used a couple of weeks ago. You know, the one that lets you transport object at will. Sadly, it's not going as well as I hoped it would." Glinda sat down at the table. "I have such a difficult time reading from the Grimmerie. It was a miracle that I was able to change Boq back into a human. But you, you can read the Grimmerie very well, Elphie. And I was thinking that maybe…" She trailed off.

"That maybe I could possibly train you in that spell, right?" Elphaba questioned with a smirk.

"Yes! Can you train me Elphie? Please, please, please, please, with pink sparkles on top?" The petite woman asked as she scrambled to her knees in front of the green witch. Glinda had a puppy dog look in her face. Elphaba stood up and took the magical book out of her friend's hands.

"Sure," Elphaba agreed with a small groan. "I'll teach you the spell."

"Yay! Oh, thank you, Elphie! This is going to be great. Pretty soon, I'll have one more spell at my disposal. Come on Elphie, let's go!" Glinda cheered as she ran out of the library, dragging her friend by the arm.

The small blonde leader of Oz had been working on the spell for the few hours out in the courtyards of the palace grounds, but with no such luck, she could summon anything. Elphaba stood by to mentor and guide her friend. Reading from the Grimmerie was a task that could only be accomplished by said individual, so even with her green friends help, Glinda could only rely on herself to truly get the job done. As they were standing outside, Elphaba thought that it was odd, that even though it was late February, all the snow had already melted and the rainy season had begun early. The two could be outside with only a light cloak on and they were fine.

"Why isn't this working, Elphie?" Glinda grumbled as she sat down on the grass and looked that the Grimmerie that lay before her, open to the page that held the summoning spell. "Why can't I summon anything like you can?"

The green witched looked down at her friend and decided to join her on the cool grass. She sat on her black shimmery cloak.

"Well, Glinda," Elphaba began saying. "I guess magic doesn't come as naturally to you as it does to me. You have the talent and the aptitude for it, just not the gift. It also helps if you understand the Grimmerie better. The spells you want to use will be easier to you and come to when you know when and why you want to use them. The book knows that you want to summon something, but you yourself don't know what you want to summon. Just keep focusing and eventually you'll get it."

"But, you can do it so easily, Elphie," Glinda complained. Elphaba just sighed.

"Glinda, it's true that I can do magic easier than you can, but I can't control it like you can," Elphaba said. "I have the power, but it's useless unless controlled. For you, it's harder to gain, but once you do, you'll have a much easier time controlling it." She a put a hand on her friend's shoulder, and Glinda nodded in agreement, though she still stared miserably at the Grimmerie as she spoke.

"But, you can still do all these spells _and_ keep control of yourself," the blonde stated plainly. Her curls fell into her face.

"Yes, I can do that, but what do you think I'm doing in my spare time?" the green witch said. "I constantly train and practice spells when we aren't in political meetings and discussions. I am always trying to keep my calm and not lose control, but it happens, especially nowadays. But, to sum up my rambling, Glinda, we are two totally different women, with unique talents and gifts. I know that I'm not giving you much advice or help, but you are the only one who can actually make yourself be able to perform this spell. Now come on, Glinda! Just take a moment to focus, trust your instincts, have a little faith in yourself and do the damn spell!"

The small blonde sat in the grass for a moment without speaking. A gentle breeze came by and blew each of the witches' hair about. Glinda's golden curls bounced against her pink cheeks and Elphaba's smooth raven hair twisted in the breeze and then fell flat against her back. The wind was cool on this grey day and it looked as if it could rain. Elphaba hoped that it wouldn't. She hated the rain. It always burned her. The green witch pondered the weather as Glinda then broke the silence.

"Elphie…that little speech you just gave, well, it gave me strength. Thank you. If you can pull things like that out of…um…your pointy black hat…well, think of the things you could achieve if you were trying your hardest at being a good parent. Or even a great co-ruler. There. That was my pep speech for you," the blonde said with a satisfied expression on her beautiful face.

"But, Glin," Elphaba began saying. "You have seen the threats against me. Daven's not just making this entire up. Someone, or something, is out to me, and maybe even you. We both know it."

"No. No. No!" Glinda argued as she stood up from her spot. She smoothed out the skirt of dress and fixed her sleeves. Her hands were clenched and her golden hair whipped around her face as she shook her head defiantly.

"Glinda….?" the green woman questioned while still sitting on grass. Her hands rested upon her knees.

"Elphie! Why do you always have to have a negative, glass-half-empty, depressing attitude?" the blonde exclaimed. Elphaba just sat there on the grass looking at her friend, and trying to find a reason for her sudden outburst.

"Um…" Elphaba mumbled softly. Her brown eyes focused on the green blades of grass. She wasn't accustomed to being yelled, and definitely not by Glinda. She actually found it to be slightly amusing.

"Elphaba, you are a very kind and wonderful person, but you don't even realize it! Most of Oz sees it, but you don't. It's almost like you want to keep being the hated one, instead of actually being adored for once," Glinda argued.

Elphaba looked down at her hands.

"I know it looks bad, Elphie," Glinda said as she sank back down to ground in a fluid motion and put her hand upon her friend's. "But, we will find out who is behind these threats. But it would help if you stop and realize that not everyone is against you. There are people on your side this time round. We just have to be stronger, smarter, and…" Glinda trailed off. The two sat there for a moment. The green girl's brown eyes met up with the petite woman's blue ones that were staring her down.

"….And?" Elphaba prompted Glinda from where the blonde had stopped speaking. Glinda moved closer to her friend and spoke in her ear.

"And….POPULAR!" Glinda exclaimed as the green girl jerked back and almost fell over due to the sudden outburst by her friend. Once Elphaba had stabled herself, she spoke.

"Really, Glin? Popular is what you come up with? I have threats against me—death threats— and all you say that I have to be is 'popular'?" the green witch asked skeptically with eyebrows raised. Glinda hopped into a sitting position on her knees and slightly hit her friend on the shoulder.

"No, silly Elphie," Glinda laughed. "All your problems won't go away, but it might help you."

"How?" Elphaba asked as she crossed her arms. Glinda paused for three seconds and took a deep breath.

"This is how it will help. Ok, first, popularity among the people of Oz. You need to be friendlier with them, get them on your side. If you could be more….friendly…maybe we could get more people onto your side, and then the people on the side against you will thin out. Isn't that how all political issues are solved? We just need you to be more of a people person, become more perky," Glinda said with a smile.

"I'm not exactly the 'perky' kind of person," Elphaba said with an eye roll.

"There! Right there!" The blonde said, while pointing at her green friend. "You need an attitude adjustment."

"Hey!" Elphaba yelled out in protest.

"Not a big one, Elphie. Just a little…um…something. Look at you. Both your hair and shoes are flat. You just need a little bounce in you. More confidence and happiness," Glinda said as she stood and started to walk around Elphaba. There were bells in her laughter.

"Heels and curls will stop death threats how?" the green woman questioned.

"Well, being more popular, being _adored_ by the people is always a good thing," said Glinda in an honest voice. "Look at how well it worked with me. Once I won the people over, with the Wizard's help, no one dared spoke against me. We don't know who is sending out these threats because we…..well…..you haven't really made yourself that accessible to the people. You need to socialize with them, shake a few hands and give a few speeches. Let the people see the nice side of you—you know, the side that you show Fiyero and me."

The green woman wondered how a little training lesson to learn a new spell became a meeting on how to make the green witch more loved. Elphaba let Glinda continue talking as she looked helplessly at the Grimmerie that Glinda had left abandoned on the ground. If only she could get the Good Witch focused on spells and not on her.

"Once you have made your rounds throughout the city and other places near Oz, the threats should hopefully decrease. The more niceness you show, the less wickedness they have against you. But you must know, there will always be someone who will never like you. I know that there are a few people who still wish that the Wizard were in rule rather than when I was. I just grin and bear it, but now, things have gone too far and your life is at risk, and we can't have that. You just have to be…you just need to look more…um…." Glinda trailed off in thought, for she didn't like to upset her friend. And she especially didn't like to do so when they were so close to a very powerful book of magic spells. So, the witch of the North thought over her words very carefully before she spoke. She pulled her fingers together and apart, and repeated the motion.

"I need to make you look more approachable," the good witch stated.

"Approachable?" Elphaba questioned, without taking her gaze off the green leather book of spells.

"Yes, approachable," said Glinda. "People need to feel that they can come up to you and talk to you. You know, you can be sort of intimidating, even to me. That might be one reason some people don't like you. They might just be afraid of you. If I can have you looking a little different from what you look and wear now, you could meet some more people of Oz, let them get to know the real you, and maybe we can change their opinions about you and we can stop the threats. Now, about your look, think of all the things I could do with your hair or by adding some makeup. And your clothes!" Glinda exclaimed as she sunk down into a sitting position, lost in a daydream.

"Wow. Really, Glinda? You need to sort out your priorities," Elphaba muttered as she ran a hand through her hair. Glinda focused her attention back on the green girl. Seeing this, Elphaba tried to distract her friend from 'Glindafying' her with their original purpose of being outside—practicing spells. "Hey, Glin. Remember we came out here for you to learn the summoning spell? We can't have you change me for the public and have you practice at the same time."

"You are so right!" Glinda laughed as she got up and picked up the Grimmerie from the grass. The tiny woman walked a few feet away from her sitting friend. "You told me that I have to practice, but that I have to really focus on the object that I want to summon, and to just have a little faith in myself. I know that by completing this spell, I will then be able to help you." Glinda said as she began to perform the spell for what seemed like the hundredth time today. The funny language of the green book still seemed rather odd to the witch of the North.

"Glinda?" Elphaba asked rather nervously. Elphaba didn't want to see another bad outcome due to misuse of a spell.

Just then, in front of Glinda the Good, three small suitcases appeared in a pink flash. Glinda had just preformed the summoning spell as Elphaba had done. The only differences were that the colors of the magic summoning were different—Elphaba's being green and Glinda's being pink—and that Glinda needed to say the spell out loud, unlike Elphaba who had been able to now mentally summon things at her will. But none the less…

"I DID IT ELPHIE! I WAS ABLE TO COMPLETE THE SUMMONING SPELL!" the blonde cheered as she hopped up and down a couple of times. She hugged the leather book tightly to her chest and wore a big smile. Her light blue dress blew around her petite form, and her tiara almost fell off her head. Elphaba smiled and then fixated her attention on the objects that her friend had just summoned.

"Glinda, that's great. I'm so proud of you; I knew you could do it," the green witch said as she stood and then fixed the placement of her pointy black hat on her head. She then gave a Glinda a quick hug and turned her attention back to the bags on the ground. "So, what exactly did you summon?" She asked.

Glinda silently walked over to the cases and opened one up. "I summoned what I needed to help you make….well, a little more approachable. I thought a little bit of makeup and a few famous speeches of Oz's greatest speakers could help you. "

"The speeches I can understand," said Elphaba in a tired voice. "That's actually something very useful that we can use. If I can get a better handle on how to address the people and issues, then maybe some of the problems will go away. But, really, did you feel the need to summon makeup? I think the speeches themselves will give us helpful information."

"Yes, I know that the speeches will help us, and that is why I summoned them. But I also think a little makeup will do you some good too….and we better start soon because you have an awfully long way to go," Glinda said as she forced Elphaba to sit on one of the closed suitcases. Glinda then handed her friend a pile of old speeches that had seemed worthy of documenting in Oz's history and told her green friend to study them to see why they were so good and famous. Next, the blonde picked up a makeup brush and headed in the direction of Elphie's face.

"Oh, Sweet Oz. Fiyero, Boq…anyone…help me," Elphaba muttered as Glinda began her work and she focused her attention on the speeches from the past. Even though the green girl knew that she was in for some kind of torture, she couldn't think of a better way to spend an afternoon rather than being with her best friend. The sky was still gray, and yet it had not rained. All of the important meetings for the day were done. And after putting up with and doing a little research, a pleasant night lay ahead of her, Fiyero, and her friends.


	16. A Talk Under a Tree

Chapter 16- A Talk Under a Tree

"Oh hush, Elphie," Glinda chided, as Elphaba complained for about the hundredth time in the past hour.

"Glinda, no amount of makeup is going to make me any less green," Elphaba argued. "I know that you are trying to make me look more approachable, and like everyone else, but it just isn't going to happen. I'm always going to be green and people will just have to deal with it. I like the thought to your actions, but summoning these famous speeches is enough. Now, if you can just put the makeup brush down—"

"—If I put this brush down then I won't be able to get the makeup that I put on you off. So, do you still want me to put it down?" Glinda smiled as she spoke.

The two friends were still out in the courtyards of the palace grounds. Elphaba had been studying through past speeches made by famous people of Oz for the past hour. By looking at what someone else had said, maybe she could get inspired for when she addressed Oz next time. Glinda finished cleaning off the makeup that was on the green girls face. The blonde had attempted to make Elphaba look paler, but it didn't go exactly as she had planned. So now the green woman was back to her regular emerald skin. "I just thought of something Elphie, why don't you let me do your hair? I mean, neither one of us has any meetings we need to attend today. We got all of our work done earlier in the day. And I do happen to have a brush with me. All you need to do is just sit here, and while I'm doing it, you can search through more speeches. What do you say?"

"I don't know. I think I might just take these speeches inside and go curl up in the library. I don't really want you to start messing with my hair. Even though, I know your intentions are good, I am getting a little bored just sitting here while I could be doing other things like….like…." Elphaba trailed off in thought as she realized that she didn't have to the makeover torture any longer. The green woman gave a witchy smile.

"Come on Elphie, please? Just two more minutes?" Glinda asked as she pouted slightly.

Two minutes were too long for Elphaba and with that, she closed her eyes, focused on the spell, and thought of the desired outcome. The green witch knew she had succeeded when she heard Glinda cry out, "Hey Elphie!" Elphaba opened her eyes to see that the blonde witch was without makeup and that the speeches were gone. They had all disappeared in a green flash.

"Elphie, how could you?" Glinda asked with a small whimper. Elphaba just cackled.

"My Oz, I should have done that a while ago," Elphaba said as she stretched her arms above her head and straightened the pointy black hat upon her head. She had sent the famous speeches to a table in the palace library and all the makeup back to Glinda's room.

"Yes, that was very clever and all, but you didn't think of me summoning everything back did you?" Glinda asked as she dove for the Grimmerie that was now on the ground beside them. Glinda was quick, but Elphaba was just a hair quicker. The green girl grabbed the magic book and then stood up to her full height while holding the book above her head.

"Ha! Now you can't get the spell you need, and I am free from this makeup session. Being tall does have its advantages once in a while," Elphaba said in an amused voice.

"C'mon Elphie! You know…that…that…is…not…ugh…fair!" Glinda groaned as she was jumping up and down, trying to get the magic book out of her friend's hands with no such luck.

"Sorry, Glin, but I'm not going to your doll any longer today," Elphaba said.

"Why…can't…I…be…taller?!" Glinda complained as he was still making an attempt for the Grimmerie.

"Glinda, just give it up. I'm not going to give it back to you so you can just sum—" Elphaba's brown eyes were focused up on the book and she heard a crash.

"Damn it!" Glinda cried out. Elphaba looked down to see her petite friend on the grass.

During all of the jumping, Glinda had managed to break one of her heels on her shoes and it had sent her tumbling to the ground. The Good witch was now holding her ankle.

"Glinda, are you alright?" Elphaba asked as she sank down to the ground next to her best friend.

"Of course I'm not alright, Elphie!" Glinda yelled. "Do you think I would purposefully break one of my favorite pair of heels and then hurt myself?"

"I don't think so," Elphaba commented while trying to stifle a laugh. Then she examined the ankle that Glinda was holding onto. Sure enough it was already starting to swell. "I think you sprained your ankle. We better get you inside and have one of the palace doctors look at it."

Glinda got up slowly with her friend's help, but she teetered on her feet and had to hang onto Elphaba for support. The two started moving slowly towards the palace when Shell approached them from one of the main doorways.

"Oh! Shell! Thank goodness you are here," Glinda said in a relieved voice when the youngest Thropp reached them. Shell looked between the two women with his eyebrows slightly raised and a small smirk on his face.

"So, did something happen out here ladies?" he questioned while trying to muffle a laugh. Glinda's expression was priceless.

"Yes, Shell, something did happen. We were training and then one of my heels broke and now I'm broke!" Glinda retorted. She was still hanging onto Elphaba.

"You're not 'broke' Glinda, because you were, because if you were then that tiara you are wearing and all those pretty dresses you have wouldn't be yours. You just sprained your ankle. That's all," Elphaba said bluntly.

"Well," Glinda began saying in an irritated voice. "If I'm not 'broke' then why do I hurt so much? Oh, this must be what other people feel like! How do they bear it?" Glinda cried out as she rested her head on Elphaba's shoulder. The two siblings just rolled their eyes and smiled.

"So, Shell," Elphie began, "Did you come out here for a reason?"

"Actually, yes, I talked to Fiyero," Shell replied.

"Oh! Thanks a lot. So, what did he say?" the green girl asked. Just then the green witch noticed Glinda on her shoulder. "Hey Glin, why don't you go rest on that bench that we were sitting at before while I talk to Shell? Then we can get your foot looked at."

"Do you guys think I'll ever be able to walk right again?" Glinda asked, oblivious to the question her co-ruler just asked her. Elphaba sighed, and dragged Glinda to the bench that they had been at a few minutes ago. Then she walked back over to her younger brother. Glinda sat at the bench looking like a lost puppy dog.

"And that is one of Oz's leaders? Wow," Shell commented with a smile when Elphaba reached him.

"So, what did Fiyero tell you? What happened between him and Daven?" Elphaba asked.

"Well," Shell began. "Fiyero said that he questioned Daven about your past, his past and about the relationship that the two of you had in the Resistance. From there, well, he said that there were some words but at the end of the interview, Daven threatened that when all this is over, you will leave Fiyero."

Elphaba was speechless for a moment. She just looked down at her boots that she was wearing.

"Wow. I can't believe Daven would say that," she murmured.

"But wait, it gets better. Fiyero swore to me that over his dead body would Daven ever have you. It looks like there is a little love triangle going on now," he said. Elphaba just scowled at him. "Don't worry, Fiyero doesn't doubt you. He knows that you won't leave him for that jerk. "

"Why do things have to get more and more complicated?" Elphaba asked in an exhausted voice.

"Well, you could just kick Daven out of the palace. That would solve a lot of your problems," Shell commented.

"I can't do that, Shell!" Elphaba said in an exasperated voice as she wrapped her arms around her chest. "I just can't kick him out. He's my….friend. I treated him badly in the past. I abandoned him and it wouldn't be right to just send him packing. Besides, we owe him. He told us about the threats against me. So, he isn't going anywhere, at least for a while. I just need to have another talk to with him and convince him that I am staying with Fiyero. "

"Ok, but if you just—"

"HEY!" Glinda yelled from the bench. "I'M STILL WOUNDED OVER HERE! ISN'T ANYONE GOING TO HELP ME GET TO ONE OF THE PALACE DOCTORS? ELPHIE! SHELL! ELPHIE?"

"Look Shell, I know that you guys all don't agree with my idea of keeping him around, but it's not your choice to make," Elphaba said with an apologetic look on her face. "It's mine. He's my friend and he will stay here under my protection. I don't care for his attitude at the moment and I will definitely make sure that he knows that I'm not going to leave my husband, but I won't throw him out. Can you please help Glinda get inside? I think I just need to take a little walk and think some things over."

"Sure. You go on and take your walk. I'll take care of Miss Glinda. Pretty soon there won't be so much yelling," Shell replied. Then he walked over to the Good witch of the North.

Elphaba watched the two go into the palace, and then she started to wander around the grounds. The gray sky seemed to echo her current mood. She had no idea how to solve all the problems that had recently shown up in her life. The green girl walked to the farthest part of the grounds and looked to the perimeter wall. She froze in place. On the wall, there was a brief message in red paint: _The Wicked Witch Will Soon Be Dead! _

The blood in Elphaba's veins seemed to go cold as she tried sucking in a few breaths. The wind that blew her hair and black dress suddenly seemed colder. The witch felt slightly light headed and nauseous. She wondered if it was morning sickness and categorized it as such, but she couldn't deny the panic that started to engulf her.

She of course knew of the threats, but whenever they had seen them, it had always been in the lower and darker parts of the Emerald City. This time the message was on the very land that she lived. The enemy was close. Too close. All that she wanted at that moment was to be in Fiyero's arms and have him tell her everything would be alright.

"Wait! Stop it! Get a hold of yourself Elphaba!" the green witch said aloud. On a normal day, she would never let fear dominate her. She was the Wicked Witch of the West after all. She should be the one to fear. On a normal day, she would have a sassy remark about the threat, but today, she seemed to have none of that within her. It wasn't the threat that spooked her as much as how close the threat was to her. She didn't like the idea that someone was able to come onto the palace grounds undetected and then leave unnoticed. This made the threats all the more real. Soon, the anger caused the blood in her veins to boil and she had her old attitude back. Now all she had to do was level it out and begin to think rationally.

As Elphaba battled inside, the green woman didn't notice the sky getting darker and darker. All of a sudden, a single rain drop landed on her bare wrist. She cried out in pain as the water burned her as if she was being touched by a flame. The burning of the water seemed to level her out, but it was too late. She was a good ten minutes away from palace. Two more drops hit Elphaba. She closed her eyes from the pain as it began to spread.

Just then, the green witch felt a pair of hands push her sideways, and the stinging of the rain drops were gone. Her head was facing upward towards the sky. When she opened her eyes, she expected to see the gray sky, but was surprised when she saw dark green pine branches. She had been pushed under the shelter of a pine tree that was in the palace grounds. She heard movement behind her and turned to see who her savior was.

He was shorter and kind looking. His little mustache was wet with a few drops of rain and there was a look of concern in his dark black eyes. Elphie's mouth dropped open in astonishment when she realized that her savior was none other than her father, Oscar, the Wizard.

"How in the…..why….what the hell?!" Elphaba sputtered out in confusion. "Why are you not locked up?!" She had both her hands on her dark head of hair, while her black dress clung to her frame.

"Glinda let me have a little bit of free time," Oscar replied. He remained near the edge of the tree branches, while his daughter remained by the trunk. "Shell brought her into the palace, and I guess that she had hurt her ankle or something, and she was complaining awfully loudly, so Shell gave Glinda some medicine to the stop the pain. One of the palace doctors recommended it. Only, I think they gave her too much, because when I asked to be released to possibly talk to you and walk the grounds, she agreed and let me go." He said feebly. He put his hands in the front pockets of his long tan coat.

"Damn," Elphaba muttered quietly to herself. So, that was Shell had meant when he had told her that he would quite Glinda down. He decided to drug her. Great!

Elphaba was so quiet, so Oscar continued to speak. The rain has picked up and now it was a total downpour. Elphaba was thankful for the shelter of the tree. She stayed as close the tree trunk as she could. Oscar took two steps forward; his hands were still in pockets.

"I saw you and Glinda come outside earlier, and I wanted to talk to you. I've needed to talk to you for a couple years now. So, when Glinda came by, I took my chance. Will you please listen to me Elphaba?" the Wizard asked.

Elphaba looked to the ground. When she looked at the man now, he didn't seem dangerous. In fact, he looked pretty harmless defenseless, old man. But Elphaba wouldn't let that sidetrack her feelings and opinion towards him.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice. I am stuck here under this tree until the rain stops. Is there any chance that will go and just leave me alone?" she questioned of him.

"Ah, no, not really," he laughed. "I'm going to use my time well, now that I've got you here alone. As you said, you can't run away from me this time." He then stepped closer to the green witch. His hands were now out of his pockets and extended gently forward. His black eyes were soft. Elphaba was now leaning with her back against the tree trunk. The smell of pine and rain filled her senses.

"I have a few questions for you," Elphaba stated in a plain voice. She almost sounded bored; her mind had too many thoughts and emotions to comprehend.

"Go on. I have nothing to hide," Oscar said in a cheerful voice. He was happy that she was actually speaking to him as a normal human being. He thanked Lurlinemas for it.

"Right. How did you know where I was and why did you save me by getting me under this tree?" the green woman questioned. She folded her arms in front of her chest. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back and listened to the rain drops as she awaited his response. He took a deep breath before speaking.

"After Glinda let me out of my prison, I knew that you had to still be out on the palace grounds. I heard Shell mentioning that you were still out here. I didn't know that you out this far, until I heard you scream from the raindrops."

Elphaba hitched a breath. She hadn't realized that she had screamed when the water touched her skin. She hated being weak to such a common thing.

"I quickly ran around the corner of the hedges nearby and saw you cringing from pain, so I acted quickly and got you under this tree," the Wizard said.

"But you still didn't answer the 'why' part of my questioned," Elphaba said coldly.

"I saved you, Elphaba, because you are my daughter. I don't want you or my future grandchild to be injured," Oscar replied.

"You don't want a few raindrops to burn me, but trying to kill me a few years back is okay with you?" she asked sarcastically as she rolled her deep brown eyes.

"No, it was never ok, and I am so sorry Elphaba," the grey-haired man pleaded. "I swear it on my life. Once I learned that you were my daughter, I was a broken man. Once I was home in Kansas, I was full of grief and guilt. I even tried to take my life in the early days of my return. It sickened me to think of what I had turned into when I was in charge of Oz. If I could go back in time and change everything, I would. You have to believe."

"Why should I?" Elphaba asked. Her eyes were hard and she stared down her father, the pitiful form before her.

"Because I am your father Elphaba and…I love you. All I want to do is have your forgiveness and have the chance to start a new relationship with you," the Wizard begged. "I saved you from this rainstorm. That must count for something. If you believe that I am as evil as I once was, then why would I save you? I could have just let you be burned by that water, but I didn't. Once I had returned and heard that you were alive after all this time, I fell to ground in tears of happiness. I ask forgiveness for everything that I did you, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, and everyone else in Oz. Elphaba, please!" He was now inches away from his daughter. He was on his knees on the ground in front of her, his hands clinging to the skirt of her dress. His dark eyes showed an emotion that could never be faked through his sobbing.

The tears frightened the green witch, but what scared her even more was what he did next. He stood up in one fluid motion and embraced his daughter in hug. His tears caused her thick black dress to become wet.

In that one moment everything changed for Elphaba. She wasn't a full grown woman about to become a mother herself, but a young little girl. In all her past memories, she had never been hugged by a parental figure of any kind. All her parent's had done was shun her. Her father, Frex, who turned out not to be her father at all, hated her. He never showed her any affection, believing that she was a curse sent from God. All his attention went to her sister, Nessa. And her mother, Melena, in the little time that Elphaba had known her, she had even threatened to drown the green child.

All of her life, Elphaba had been ridiculed and despised—until she met up with Glinda, Fiyero and Boq. Shell hadn't come into the picture yet, because he was still young when Elphaba first attended Shiz. But now there was a fifth person—her true father. The need for appreciation ate at her inside and consumed her. She had always been able to push that need of a parental relationship aside, but no matter what her mind told her, her feelings had other ideas. She gently embraced her father, waiting for the moment when he would stab her in the back, take advantage of when she was at her weakest, but he didn't. He just continued on with his tearful pleas for forgiveness and acceptance.

The green woman didn't know why this one man who had hurt her so deeply was affecting her like this. Maybe it was because out of all the new threats that had recently come upon her, though now, there was finally one more person accepting her. She couldn't believe how emotions betrayed her, but she didn't care at the moment. She had a father. A true father. He couldn't be lying to her; he was truly sincere for his actions.

The Wizard had sunk to his knees once more, tears covering his old wrinkled face. Elphaba looked down at him, not knowing what exactly to do. She put one hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, and his black eyes held no lies. Her brown ones held a little warmth in them, and she was finally able to speak.

'I'm not saying that this will be easy and that everything will change, but things will be different from now on," Elphaba whispered, not believing the words that were falling from her mouth. "Our relationship will move very slowly. You still need to earn your trust. But, I do accept your apology."

"Oh thank you Elphaba, thank you!" he replied. There was light in his eyes.

"This is a beginning for the two of us. It will be hard, but, after time, progress should happen. You will still be watched, but I will release you from the cell in the dungeon," Elphaba said seriously. "You can a guarded room like Daven. But if you make one wrong move, you shall never have my trust again. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I understand, and I thank you and Lurlinemas for giving me a second chance. Thank you, my daughter," Oscar replied.

Then the two noticed that the rain had stopped, and it was safe to return back to the palace. They started heading towards the building.

"You're welcome….Oscar," Elphaba said for the first time with no bitterness in her voice. Yes, this would be a new beginning.


	17. Date Night

Chapter 17- Date Night

Glinda the Good Witch of the North woke up in her bedroom around 4:00 in the afternoon. Her window was open, and on that breeze that came in, she smelled rain. It was refreshing. She then looked at herself trying to remember the events that had occurred earlier in the day. She wondered what had happened to the dress that she had put on earlier, because as she now examined herself, she was wearing a cream colored nightdress.

Glinda stretched on the bed that she was laying in and her hand ran across a folded up piece of paper. It was addressed to her, so she opened it and read it.

_My Glinda, _

_I hope that your ankle is feeling better. Shell told me what happened and that you received a little too much pain medicine. I had a maid dress you. I didn't feel that it was right for you to sleep in your clothes. I hope that you have a good rest and are feeling well enough for our date tonight. I can't wait till I see you tonight. _

_All my love,_

_Your Boq _

Glinda's head snapped up after she finished reading the note from her husband. The blonde searched through her memory and a realization hit her. When she had been high on pain medication, she had let the Wizard out of his captivity.

"Oh, my Oz!" Glinda exclaimed as she leaped out of bed and landed on the cold tile floor, barefoot. The little blonde witch then opened the door to her room and headed towards the basement of the palace, to the room where the Wizard was normally kept.

As she turned a corner, Glinda ran smack dab into Daven, who was reading a book while walking. The two collided and ended up on the floor. Daven's book went sliding down the hallway on the waxed floor. Daven quickly got up and helped Glinda to her feet. Glinda had a crazed look in her eyes.

"Glinda, are you alright?" he asked gently. His tan hands held her small body in place as she frantically tried to escape his grasp.

"I can't talk right now, Daven. I have to go find the Wizard, I mean, Oscar. I let him loose on accident. I was all confusified on that pain medicine and I wasn't thinking and now I have to get him—I mean Oscar—into his confinement again. If I don't, Elphie will be so mad at me. Look, I'm sorry for running into you, truly sorry, but I need to go, I have to…" Glinda rambled on as her voice got octaves higher until only bats would be able to understand her. Daven tried to hold her still and calm her down.

"Glinda, would you please calm down?" he asked her. His green eyes met her blue ones. "I have two reasons why you don't need to go and capture him."

"What? Why? Has he been recaptured?" Glinda asked quickly. She had finally stopped moving. She blinked a few times. Her breathing was quick.

"No, but something better has happened. Oscar found Fabala and the two had a long talk and now I guess that they are on better terms, and he is now staying here under her protection, just as I am," Daven said. "In fact, he, Fabala, and Fiyero are in the parlor downstairs talking right now. And you don't need to worry about Fabala. She isn't mad at you." Then slowly, he released Glinda from his hold. She took a step back from him.

Glinda stood in the hallway, trying to comprehend all that she was just told. How in Oz's name did Elphie and the Wizard work things out? The Elphie that the Good witch knew would never reason with her father. The world wasn't making sense anymore. She tried to speak.

"Huh?" was all Glinda was able to say. Daven gave a small chuckle. Glinda then managed to form a cohesive sentence. "So, what is the second reason that I don't have to go looking for him?"

"Well," Daven began as he gave another chuckle as he examined the witch before him. "I don't think you want to go running around the palace in daylight just wearing your nightgown."

Glinda looked down to see that she was in fact wearing the pretty skimpy cream-colored night gown.

"Sweet Oz!" she yelped out as she jumped into the air. "I can't believe that I'm only wearing this and that I let him go, and…wait…did I do anything else when I was on the pain medicine?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"Well, besides letting Oscar go, no, you didn't do anything else-your record is clean. I might also advise that you go back to your room and change, so no one else sees you," Daven suggested with a smile.

Glinda blushed slightly and tried to maintain any dignity that she had left. Then, a thought occurred to her.

"Daven," she said, "when you told me about the Wizard and Elphie, you seemed….oddly happy. Why? You used to fight against him. When you just spoke of him now, you had a happy tone to her voice," Glinda asked. "What changed your attitude of him? Whenever he mentioned before in your presence you would always speak ill of him."

"Fabala happened, Glinda," Daven said honestly. "I still have ill feelings towards him, that can't go away in matter of hours. But, since Fabala is so much happier with their situation at the moment, I can't just keep spouting out my hateful feelings towards the man. It would her hurt her, and I don't want to do that. So, so if they want to form a relationship of some kind, I won't get in the way of it. All that I want is for her to be happy."

"You know what Daven?" said Glinda. "You aren't actually as bad of a person as I took you to be. I now know why Elphie likes you. You seem to be a decent enough person if you are willing to bite your tongue just to spare her feelings. You are still on my list to watch, but I shall give you some leeway from now on. Just watch it around the others, remember you aren't the most favorite person in the palace. Elphie's past is Elphie's past and Fiyero is her present, so everyone should just deal with you being here. But since you are under Elphie's protection, then nothing else can be done."

She then noticed how long the two had been talking in the hallway. "Oh, look at the time! I can't believe that I've been talking this long. Well, if everything is alright then, I need to be going. I'd better get beautified for my date with Boq later tonight," she said cheerfully.

"Date?" the black haired man questioned. "But, I thought you and Boq were married?"

"We are married, but Boq and I have agreed to go on a date once a week to keep our relationship strong. So, tonight we are attending a new show called '_Wizomania_!' I just love the theatre!" the blonde exclaimed as she clapped her hands together.

"Well, that does sound nice," Daven commented. "Now, if you shall excuse me, I shall go pick up my book that went flying down the hall when we crashed—"

"—I'm so sorry about that," Glinda interrupted.

"Don't worry," Daven continued as he put his hands up. "Once I get my book back, I'm going to go and enjoy Fabala's company." As he said this, he had a small smile on his face and warmth in his green eyes. He then walked away, leaving the Good witch alone in her nightgown.

"Hmm….poor Daven," Glinda murmured to herself. "It's so painfully obvious that you still love her, but sadly…and thankfully…it will never work out. It will only cause trouble for us all."

Glinda then turned and walked back to her room to get ready for her date with her husband.

As Glinda slid on her ballet flats, she realized that the ankle that she had sprained earlier in the day was not bothering her anymore. Between the pain medicine, and the palace doctor's healing spell, her ankle was almost fully healed. No wonder she was able to go running down the halls earlier when she thought that the Wizard was on the loose. She smiled as she hopped up from the chair that she was sitting in and twirled in her dress.

The co-ruler of Oz was wearing one of her favorite outfits. But the most amazing thing was that it was not pink, but a light shade of green. It seemed to be a mix between mint and sea foam. It was a formfitting number that went to her knees. It was very plain, just a solid shade of green with a band that went around her waist. It was a shade darker than the dress and matched her flats.

For her jewelry, she wore her simple silver chain and her wedding ring. She had even downsized on her tiara. This one that she wore was less flashy, yet all the more elegant, atop her straightened blonde head. She then looked herself over in the mirror, studied herself for a moment, and then went over to her jewelry box a picked up a small pink diamond bracelet and put it on.

"There, all done. And of course, pink goes good with green," Glinda said with a smile. "Now, I'm ready."

Boq and Glinda sat in their box seats in the theatre. Both were amazed by the spectacle before them. This was by far one of the best shows that they had ever seen. Actors and actresses in all shades of green danced and pranced around the stage, singing about the greatness of the Emerald City and its previous Wizard. It was a comedy after all, so all of the audience was laughing and enjoying it. The couple's favorite part was when three people came out in puppet like costumes of men. The necks and heads popped up and down and twirled about and the got the biggest cheers and cries out of audience. Glinda and Boq were definitely happy with the show that they had chosen.

After the show was done, one of Oz's favorite couples had dinner outside of one of the fanciest restaurants in the city, on a private patio with candle light. They enjoyed feasting on salads with cooked salmon, and then for desert they ate cheese cake. Next, they decided to take a walk in the moonlight by a local canal in the city.

"Oh Boq, tonight's just….perfect," Glinda sighed dreamily and she rested her head on Boq's shoulder as they kept walking along the stone edge by the water. Boq was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and black tie. His light brown hair was combed back. The couple was totally alone.

"It's only perfect because you are here with me. And you can just be Glinda, my Glinda. Not the Co-ruler of Oz or a public figure, but a normal person. You can do whatever your heart desires and just have fun tonight," Boq said, as Glinda lifted her head up from his shoulder. He took her hand. Then, out of nowhere, Glinda started singing a song from the show earlier that night.

_"One short day in the Emerald City! _

_One short day to have a lifetime of fun! _

_ What a wonderful way to be seeing the city…"_

Glinda trailed off as she sang softly. Her voice sounded like a chorus of bells and it was beautiful.

"Glinda, you have a very pretty voice," Boq commented with a smile. The moonlight above shone off his grey eyes, giving them a beautiful color.

"Oh, you don't have to lie to me Boq," Glinda chuckled, waving away his compliment.

"I'm not lying. You have a beautiful voice. Other people think so too," Boq argued playfully. Their fingers were intertwined. The moonlight seemed to be reflecting off of everything in the deserted canal: the water, the silver stone walkways, the green glass buildings, and even the trees.

"Oh? Like who?" the blonde witch challenged with a laugh. Boq smiled and rolled his eyes before speaking. He took a breath.

"Well," the Munchkin began with a fake sigh. "Elphaba, Fiyero, Shell, me, your parents, the palace staff, and even that pain in the side Daven."

"Daven thinks I have a pretty voice?" she asked curiously. Her eyes were big.

"Yeah, you and Elphaba. Creep," Boq commented in disgust.

"Boq, Daven's not a creep," Glinda chided. "He's actually pretty nice. In fact, today, when he saw me in my nightgown, he didn't even make fun of me. He—"

"—He saw you in your nightgown!?" Boq interrupted. The two had stopped walking and were now face to face. Boq's face was turning a little red.

"Well, yes. But there's a good reason, because—"

"—Because he is a creep and a perv and not good news! Fiyero was right, this guy is not good," Boq yelled.

"Boq, please, calm down," Glinda asked in a hushed voice. "I was out in the hall in my nightgown and we ran into each other. So, don't get the wrong idea. He is not a perv."

"But, he is after something. He's after Elphaba. He wants to steal her away from Fiyero. Even though Elphaba loves Fiyero, is married to him, and is having his kid, Daven still wants her. He threatened Fiyero that he would take her, and make her his." Boq said this in a calmer voice.

"No!" Glinda exclaimed in an astonished voice as she brought her hands up to her pink lips.

"Yes," Boq confirmed. "That's why Fiyero and I say that this guy is bad news. He can't be trusted."

The couple had started walking once more and had now ended up on a stone bridge that went over the canal. The street lamps reflected on the water, along with the stars and moon in the sky. Boq's voice was calm, but firm, when he spoke to his wife.

"Glinda, I don't want you spending time with him. If he planning on trying to get with Elphaba, or even take out Fiyero, I don't want you anywhere near that. Do you understand me, Glin?" His eyes were full of worry.

"Yes, I do, but you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself," Glinda said as she looked her husband in the eye and cupped the side of his pale face.

"I know," Boq agreed with a sigh as he looked to the ground. "But I just don't want him to somehow take you away from me."

"Oh, Boq, are you jealous of him?" she asked as she grabbed his hands between her own.

"NO!" Boq yelled just a little too loudly to be convincing. Glinda blue eye's softened.

"Boq?" the witch questioned once more. Boq pulled away and turned his back. He closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath before answering his wife.

"Okay. Fine. I guess I'm a little jealous," the Munchkin admitted, embarrassed. "But I'm more concerned about your safety. I've loved you ever since that first day I met you back at Shiz, but I always worry that a 'Fiyero' or 'Daven' type of guy is going be their someday and take you away."

"A 'Fiyero type'?" his wife questioned.

"Well, you used to be so in love with Fiyero, and you were devastated when he left you for Elphaba. Now I worry that if someone like him comes along, I might not stand a chance and you might just be enticed enough to go."

Glinda walked up behind her husband and turned him around and looked him square in the eye.

"Boq, that was the past. You are my present. I could have chosen any guy in the world of Oz, but I chose to marry you because of how sweet and kind you are."

"And I chose to marry you because of your kindness, your loyalty towards your friends, and your compassion towards the people of Oz. You are my life and I don't want to lose you."

Glinda pulled herself closer to Boq. Their faces were inches apart. Everything seemed so still around them.

"And you won't lose me Boq. There will never be another guy, because there is no one better than you. And there will be no danger ahead of us that we can't fight off together. And if makes you happy, then I'll try and stay away from Daven. I'll let you and Fiyero deal with him," Glinda confided.

Just then, Boq leaned down and kissed his wife. It was tender, but quickly turned passionate. Boq held Glinda to his body and Glinda parted her lips to allow Boq's tongue to mingle with hers. Her hands rested gently on his chest, his hands her in her blonde hair. As the couple kissed, they knew that they had married the right person, the felt complete with each other. Boq couldn't believe that he had ever doubted his Glinda.

Once their kiss had ended, Boq just held his wife close to his body. They listened to each other breathe. Then, Glinda pulled away and left Boq standing on the stone bridge of the canal. She walked about forty feet away to Main Street and hailed a cab. Then she walked back over to Boq and took his hand and started leading him towards the cab.

"What are you doing, Glin?" Boq questioned of the blonde.

"I called a taxi over so we can go back home and I can show you how much I love you and prove that I'm not going anywhere," Glinda replied with a small giggle. The couple then got in the cab and were comforted in each other's embrace all the way back home to the palace. This had definitely been a great date night and one that would not likely forget.


	18. Discussions and Attacks

Chapter 18- Discussions and Attacks

It was around 9:00 at night in the palace of the Emerald City. Elphaba, Fiyero, Shell, Daven, and Oscar were sitting in a side parlor near Elphaba and Fiyero's wing of the palace. They were enjoying tea, crackers, and discussion. They were also waiting for Boq and Glinda to return from their date.

Elphaba was actually enjoying herself, in spite of Fiyero's horrible mood. Elphaba had all of them with her: Fiyero, her wonderful husband and companion and rock of support; Shell, her loveable yet cocky younger brother; Daven, her very close friend from the past; and Oscar, former Wizard and now father figure who accepted her.

Even though the green witch had forgiven her father, things were still moving slowly. Meeting by meeting and discussion by discussion, a relationship and trust would form. In fact, this evening tea was just the sort of situation where Elphaba would be watching how her father reacted and would act accordingly. If a bond could be formed, then it would be something that the green girl had never had before with a parent, and she was hoping that one could be made. The warm feeling of acceptance still hadn't left her, and even Fiyero couldn't bring her mood down at the present moment.

Now Fiyero, on the other hand, was in one of the worst moods. His horrible mood was due to the fact of the two gentlemen that had joined him, his wife, and his brother-in-law. He hadn't let Daven out of his sight all night due the fact that he couldn't trust him as far as he could throw him. And as for the former Wizard, well, the Prince of the Vinikus didn't really trust him either. But Elphaba was happy with the company of these two, so, in order to keep her happy, he would have to keep his mouth shut.

"So, Elphaba, where are Glinda and Boq anyway?" Shell asked as he finished off his third cup of tea and helped himself to his fourth.

"They went to go see '_Wizomania'_ tonight and then they were going to head to dinner after it was done. I think it's cute that they still date," Elphaba commented as she leaned in next to Fiyero. They were sharing a loveseat. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

" 'Cute'?" Fiyero questioned with a raised eyebrow. "You've never used the word 'cute' in your whole life."

"Yes I have. I think a lot of things are cute Fiyero," the green witch retorted.

"Oh? So, do you think I'm cute?" the Vinikus Prince asked with both his eyebrow raised this time. He looked down at his wife. Elphaba looked to her hands before she spoke.

"No," the green woman said simply.

"Ha!" Shell laughed out loud. He actually dropped his cup due to laughing but thankfully it didn't hit the ground. The young governor caught it just in time.

"No, I don't think you are cute, Yero. No, you are just plain sexy," Elphaba stated with a grin on her face that lit up her eyes.

Fiyero gave a small blush and kissed his wife's hand. Everyone chuckled at the witch's statement. Everyone, except for Daven. He had a dark look on his face as he gazed at the Prince of the Vinikus. Elphaba didn't notice a thing. She just couldn't believe that at this moment in time, everything was working out well and that she was actually happy, especially after the day's earlier events. The group quieted down and just sipped on their drink for a few minutes and watched the fire in the fire place. Then Oscar spoke.

"Oh, Fiyero, I don't know if Elphaba has mentioned this to you, but since you are one the guards, I thought you should probably know. Earlier today, we saw a threat against her written on one of the outer palace walls."

Fiyero automatically sat up and looked to his wife for an explanation. Daven now focused his attention to the woman he also loved.

"Wait. You did? Elphaba, why didn't you tell me?!" Fiyero asked. His blue eyes focused only on the green woman before him now.

"Well, it's not that big of deal," Elphaba tried to brush aside, but she remembered the feeling she had felt when she had seen the threat before. She shivered involuntarily.

"It is a big deal, Elphaba. Your safety is the most important thing to me. You shouldn't be getting death threats, especially in your condition," Fiyero argued as he put a hand on the witch's shoulder. Elphaba looked down to her hands and then up and into her husband's eyes. He brought his hand to her chin and gently brushed a kiss against her lips. Then the two parted and they resume their restful position in the loveseat in each other's arms.

"I know Fiyero, I know," Elphaba commented quietly as she gently patted his hand.

Then the five of them—well, four, since Daven kept a stony silence—discussed the threats against Elphaba and ways to try and figure out who could have possibly gotten into the grounds. It was 10:00 when the former Wizard decided to head off to bed, for the first night as a free man. A few minutes after that, Daven had had enough of watching his love and Fiyero together, and declared that he had a headache and also went to bed. So now it was only the couple and the governor of Munchkin Land in the parlor.

Shell had found a book that he had enjoyed ever since he was a young boy; even though he was now grown up, he still liked to read the simple things from time to time. Fiyero had found a copy of local newspaper and was now reading that. Elphaba was staring at the fire in the fire place as she played with her long raven colored hair. Soon she also grew tired and sleep called her.

"It's been a long day. I'm going to go lie down, Fiyero. Goodnight Shell," the green girl said as she gently kissed the blonde man on the forehead and waved goodbye to her brother.

"Goodnight, Sis," Shell said as he continued reading his book.

"I'll be in a little bit," Fiyero told her as she started walking down the hallway. In just a matter of minutes she would be able to rest in the room that she shared with Fiyero.

When Elphaba entered the room, she noticed two things. It was just a little too dark, and the window was wide open. She walked over to the window and looked outside. She was sure that when she had last been in here, the window had not been opened.

Just then, Elphaba saw movement out of the corner of her eye. Before she had time to react, she felt two strong hands close in around her throat! Elphaba was dragged back and the hands around her neck were like an iron grip. Then, one hand let go and a whole arm wrapped around her neck, cutting off her oxygen supply.

Even though the room was almost completely dark, moonlight came in through the open window, and she saw at that moment, a blade of knife was very close to her skin. Elphaba tried to get out of her attacker's grasp, but the attacker only held on tighter to her neck. She could barely breathe, let alone call for help.

She saw the knife move and she moved with it. Quickly, she felt a sharp pain in her arm and she could feel a warm liquid rolling down her arm and soaking into the sleeve of her black dress. The cut on her arm was clean and now bleeding at a good rate. The grasp around her neck seemed to be getting even tighter. Everything started to go fuzzy.

Then, the attacker started to loosen their grip, and Elphaba took her only chance to call out for help.

"_FIYERO!_" She screamed out into the darkness.

The iron grasp quickly returned around her neck and she couldn't breathe any longer. She was also starting to loose feeling in her arm where it had been cut. It was going cold. Shen then heard her attacker speak for the first time in rough and muffled voice.

"This is only the beginning, Elphaba. Next time, you _will _be killed," the attacker threatened.

Elphaba's ear's rung and she couldn't feel the rest of her body. Her lungs and brain ached for oxygen. The attacker let go of the green woman once she had stopped fighting, and fled out the window. The witch sank to her knees, trying to catch herself when everything went black.


	19. In Limbo

Chapter 19- In Limbo

The Witch of West's eyes shot open. She immediately shut them again, having been blinded by a bright light. When she opened them again, she shielded her brown eyes with her hands and took in her surroundings. The green woman realized that she was in her old bedroom in the house that she had lived in Munchkin Land as a child.

Elphaba sat up and studied herself and her surroundings. She noted that she was in her old bedroom on the floor. There was also no pain in her neck, and breathing came easy to her. The cut that was on her arm was also gone, along with the blood. But the most shocking thing of all was that she wasn't pregnant any longer. She stood up and looked around the room. It was exactly like she had last seen it, except everything was white and the light coming in from the window was blinding. Then the door opened and her mother, Melena, and her younger sister, Nessa, walked in. Both were wearing white frocks and seemed even prettier that Elphaba had remembered. Melena's caramel colored hair was all glossy and long and Nessa's dark brown hair was in tight bun. They smiled at Elphaba.

"Mother? Nessa?" Elphaba questioned, while staying in place where she was standing. "Is it really you?"

"Yes," they both answered in unison.

Elphaba didn't know what came over her, but tears came to her eyes and she went to embrace her family. Elphaba normally didn't care for either one of these family members, but, it had been so many years since she had seen either one of them, her emotions just took over and she longed to be with them.

"I've missed you," Elphaba cried quietly. She couldn't understand why she was crying or happy seeing them. She just went along with it.

"I know, my daughter, I know," Melena said in a soothing voice as she put a hand on her green daughter's shoulder.

"I have also missed you, Elphaba," Nessa said as she grabbed her sister's hand.

"But, I don't understand, how am I seeing you if you are both dead? How are we talking?" Elphaba said as she took a step back away from her mother and sister. The other two shared a look and then turned their attention back to Elphie.

"We are dead," Melena began saying. "But you, Elphaba, you are dying."

"What?!" Elphaba yelled out in shock. She then sat down on her old bed that she had used as a child.

"You see, Elphaba," Nessa began saying as she went and sat down next to her sister. "You were just attacked, and you are barely clinging onto life. But right now, you are in limbo."

Elphaba was speechless as she looked between her sister and mother. Her long silky black hair fell into her face.

"Yes, you are in limbo. An in between place, if you want to call it that. You either need to let go, or fight to live. We are here to help you," Melena said as she took her daughters hand in her own.

"I need to fight?" the green woman questioned.

"Yes, if you have something worth living for. Or, if you don't, then you can just let go," Nessa said simply. Elphaba just stared past them and focused at the white wall.

"Elphaba, do you have anything worth living for, or do you want to just let go of everything in the world and join your sister and I…..wherever we go from here? Even I don't know where exactly we go," Melena said.

"I…I do have a reason to keep living," the green witch said as a few tears came to her brown eyes, but surprisingly, they did not burn her this time. "I have Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Shell, Dave, and even…Oscar. And then there are all the people of Oz that are depending on me to help lead them. But most of all, I have my future child to live for. I can't give up now. I have people to live for." She stated all this with a shaky confidence.

"Then you need to fight this off," Nessa said. "You need to leave this place, this state of limbo, and return to the real world. You can't be in between for too long."

Suddenly, a thought occurred to Elphaba.

"Nessa, when you…died, how come you didn't choose to come back? How come you didn't fight?"

Nessa smiled a soft smiled and answered her sister's question.

"I didn't have a choice…when I died," Nessa said in a solemn voice. "Neither did Mother. Our deaths were too severe, too quick, and we were not the best of people in our previous lives, so we didn't have much that we wanted to go back too, and we also didn't have many people who wanted us back. So, we just moved on. We are only here because you have enough of a choice to choose to either keep going…or to just fade away. We are only here, in this place in this room, because something inside you is creating this…safe haven while you decide on what to do. You are very lucky, Elphaba."

"Oh," the green woman mumbled softly as she looked down to the white floor.

"You have made your choice," Melena said. "Now, fight off the pain of the attack and take your life back. You don't belong here. You belong with your family and friends and with your child. Now, go."

And with that, Elphaba looked up and nodded to both her mother and sister. Then she lay down on the bed and closed her eyes, and let herself drift off into a peaceful sleep. She only thought of the life that awaited her back in Oz.

When the green witch opened her eyes, she was surrounded by darkness. She had gotten used to the bright light when she was in discussion with her mother and sister. She then noted that she was lying on her back on the floor of her room in the palace. Blood was still coming from the cut in her arm and her neck and chest hurt. She tried to take in deep breaths but they wouldn't come. She could see the moonlight come in from the open window and suddenly the memory of the attack came back to her. As she took everything in, she knew that she was badly hurt, but she was alive, and that's what really mattered. Now she had to just hang on long enough for someone to find her.

But, unfortunately, she had lost a lot of blood and she once more sank back into the world of unconsciousness. She only hoped that help would soon arrive, so that both her and her baby could be spared.


	20. Accusations

Chapter 20- Accusations

Fiyero bolted up from the chair that he was sitting in, and started sprinting down the hallways; the newspaper that he had been reading was now left behind on the floor, totally forgotten. Shell was right behind him. They were heading towards the bedroom that he shared with Elphaba. Fiyero's heart was pounding when he reached the door that led into his room. The bone chilling cry that he had heard from Elphaba had sent him running.

The two men opened the door, and stopped dead in place when they saw the scene before them. Elphaba was lying on the floor, unconscious and surrounded by a pool of blood. Her skin was ghostly pale in the moonlight that was coming into the room from the open window.

"No, no, no, no…..Elphaba," Fiyero pleaded has he bent down over his wife, trying to get some response out of her.

"I'll…I'll…go...g-get…help," Shell stuttered before disappearing through the door and down the hall to the medical wing of the palace.

"Come on Elphaba, please wake up. You have to wake up. Elphaba…please don't leave me….Elphaba….Fae?" Fiyero cried as he cradled an unconscious woman in his arms. Tears had sprung to his blue eyes and now were running down his cheeks. He noticed that she was barely breathing. He pressed a gentle kiss to her still lips, trying to suppress a sob that was in throat.

Shell quickly returned with some of the medical staff from the medical wing. They had brought a stretcher with them. They gently moved Elphaba onto the stretcher, while trying to move around the pool of blood on the ground, and carried her out of the dark bedroom.

Fiyero and Shell were right on their heels, and Fiyero held onto his wife's ice-cold hand. His green and gold uniform was now stained with blood, but he barely registered that fact. His only concern was for that of his wife and child. The medical team and Fiyero and Shell moved down the hallways at a quick pace. Then, Daven stepped out of his room as the group passed by.

"I thought I heard someone scream. Did something happen?" Daven asked in a calm voice. Then he saw the stretcher go by with his love on it, and shock, fear, and pain filed his expression. "Fabala!? What happened to her? Fabala!" Panic was in his voice. His green eyes moved from his love and up to Fiyero.

"None of your business! Go away!" Fiyero retorted as they ran past.

Boq and Glinda got out of the taxi at the front entrance of the palace. The couple had enjoyed their night out for dinner and the theatre, and they only wanted the good time to continue. They walked up the steps and Glinda pulled Boq into a kiss and giggled. They were both tired of being in their fancy clothes; Glinda in her sea foam green dress and Boq in his black suit.

"You are my cute little Munchkin," Glinda cooed.

"Little?" Boq questioned as a smile appeared on his face. "I'm taller than you. So, we should reword that. You are my cute little witch."

Glinda playfully hit him on the arm and the two started up the steps once more. Then, a maid came out of the front door and almost ran into the happy couple. She had obviously been running and was all out of breath. She had an urgent message to tell the royal couple.

"Lady Glinda, Sir Boq, there's an emergency! Lady Elphaba has been attacked and she is now in the medical wing in the palace!" the maid said in quick breaths.

The smiles that were on the couple's faces disappeared instantly. Their hearts and eye's suddenly filled with worry.

"No, Elphie!" the blonde witch cried out as she quickly dashed inside the palace. She was followed by her husband and the maid. They headed towards the medical wing in full sprint.

Fiyero was sitting in the waiting room of the medical wing of the palace, twiddling his thumbs in nervousness. Shell was sitting with him. The doctors were now examining Elphaba in another room. All the Vinikus Prince could do now was wait.

"Fiyero, Elphaba's going to be fine, she's a strong woman. I know my sister, and she didn't get the title of Wicked Witch of West for nothing," Shell said, as he tried to focus on a book that he had with him.

"Yeah, I know Shell. I…I just worry that I'm going to lose her," Fiyero said as his voice broke on the last word. He ran his hands through his short blonde hair for about the hundredth time since they had found the green witch. He was still wearing his blood soaked green and gold uniform. Shell was wearing casual pants and a white button up top. "I don't know what I'd do without her," Fiyero continued saying.

"But, Fiyero—"

"And then there's the baby. I could lose one or the other or both," Fiyero commented as he put his head in his pale hands.

Shell got up out of the chair that he was sitting in and went over to Fiyero and crouched before, he put a hand on his shoulder.

"Fiyero, Listen up!" Shell demanded. The governor's grey eyes were serious. Fiyero lifted his head up to look at his brother-in-law. "You have to believe in your wife. You know Elphaba; she wouldn't go down without a fight. Everything will turn out for the better. Now, pull yourself together a bit and have some faith in her!"

"Right, you are right, Shell," Fiyero agreed as he sat up straighter in the chair and took a deep breath. "I have to believe in her. Elphaba's strong." The two sat there for another minute in silence before Shell got up and head for the exit.

"I guess I better go alert Oscar, and let him know what is going on. He is her father after all," Shell commented. Then the dark haired governor walked out of the medical wing, leaving Fiyero alone.

Just then, Daven walked into the waiting area of the medical wing. His tan skin seemed even darker since he was wearing a cream nightshirt and his regular everyday black pants. His green eyes were full of concern. Fiyero's face, which showed the emotions of fear and worry, quickly darkened when he noticed Daven come in.

"What are you doing here?" Fiyero demanded as he stood up.

"I want to know how Fabala is doing. What happened to her? Do you have any idea how this happened to her?" Daven asked as he stood in the doorway, his hands in his pants pockets.

"I do have a guess…Daven. With all the palace guards around, it would be impossible for someone to actually sneak into palace. Especially into our room, which is ten floors above the ground. The attack had to come from someone on the inside," the blonde-haired man said.

"From the inside….? Do you have any idea who it could have been?" Daven asked as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I do…." Fiyero trailed off as he stared down the man before him. The Prince then took a couple of steps forward. "I have a very good idea of who it was."

Daven looked at Fiyero and then realized what the Prince was saying.

"I…wait. Are you actually accusing me of attacking Fabala?' Daven asked taken aback. His hands were now in fists.

"I might be," Fiyero said as he continued walking towards his enemy. "You did disappear right before Elphaba went to our bedroom."

"I went to bed. That is all. I had a slight headache and I was tired of seeing you two together so I decided to go to bed early. Look at Oscar; he also went to bed early. Besides, why would I hurt Fabala? I _love_ her. You know that, Fiyero. If was going to take anyone out, I would start with _you_, not her," Daven vowed.

Fiyero's temper was getting away from him but he didn't care. His wonderful wife was now fighting for her life and he was going to take out some of his anger on the one man he hated most at the moment.

"But she doesn't love you back. And seeing her with me just kills you, doesn't it Daven? Maybe your emotions got the best of you for a moment and you thought that if you couldn't have her, then no one could. Am I right Daven?" Fiyero asked coldly. The two men were now face to face and inches apart in the medical waiting room.

"What you are, Fiyero, is crazy. I didn't hurt Fabala!" Daven yelled.

"I knew that I shouldn't trust you since the first time you stepped foot in this palace," Fiyero commented.

"Fine, believe what you want. I don't care what you think. Just remember Fiyero, I'm a big part of Fabala's life, and I'll work my way back into her life if you like it or not, and I will do what I have to get you out of the picture, but no matter what, I would never hurt her!" Daven said all this in a dark voice.

"You bastard!" the Prince yelled as he took a cheap shot at Daven, sending him flying backwards. Fiyero's fist hurt, but it was worth it. Daven now laid on the ground holding a hand to where he had just been punched. Fiyero clenched his fist once more and was ready to deliver another swift hit when the two men were interrupted.

"Fiyero!" Glinda cried out as she ran through the entrance way to the medical wing. She was followed closely by Boq, Shell, and the former Wizard. Her big blue eyes were wide and alert. "What in Oz is going on?" she demanded as she looked between Daven on the floor, and Fiyero standing over him. Daven quickly got up and made his way to a chair, far away from Fiyero and the others.

"It's nothing…Glinda," the Vinikus Prince said quietly as he held the hand that he had punched Daven with. Glinda stepped closer to Fiyero and grabbed his hand. Her eyes were full of unshed tears.

"How is Elphie?" the Good witch asked with concern.

"I…I don't know. The doctors are still looking at her. All we can do now is wait for a doctor to come talk to us," Fiyero commented solemnly. Then the group of them all sat down in the waiting room. Daven stayed far away from Fiyero in the corner.

The next moment, a doctor came through a set of doors that Elphaba had gone in. Fiyero leaped up and met the doctor. Glinda was right on his heels.

"Fiyero, your wife should be just fine," the doctor stated. "The gash on her arm caused her to lose a lot of blood, but it's been stitched up and she has had a transfusion. There is bruising on her neck, but she is now breathing regularly again. We did give her a bit of oxygen earlier to help her breathing, but we feel that the mask is no longer necessary. And as for the baby, it will also be fine. Elphaba will need a lot of rest for the next few days and possible week, but both should make a full recovery."

Fiyero felt as though he could hug the doctor standing before him.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you so much. Can I see her?" Fiyero questioned as he shook the man's hand. Tears came to his eyes, but they were tears of relief. Glinda was also silently crying.

"Yes, you may all go and see her. She will be asleep for some time, but she should wake up soon enough," the doctor said. And with that the doctor led the six worried companions back to see Elphaba. All six of them crammed into her hospital room: Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Shell, Oscar, and even Daven.

Elphaba was asleep on her bed, she covered by a white blanket that went up to her chest. Her green skin was not as pale as Fiyero had last seen it, and there wasn't any blood stains on her anymore. Fiyero sat down in a chair beside his wife and took her hand.

"All you need to do now is wake up Fae," Fiyero said quietly into her ear. Now, the group of friends just waited for the return of their favorite green witch.


	21. In Limbo Again

Chapter 21- In Limbo Again

Elphaba opened her eyes and was greeted by a familiar white light. She was lying on her back and sat up. She looked around her surroundings and noted that she was back in her old room that she had a child, but this was the white room that she had just been in, when she was in limbo.

"You are back, Elphaba," Melena Thropp said as she sat at a desk that was in the room.

Elphaba realized that she was back with her dead mother and sister. Nessa was leaning against a wall looking at her reflection in a hand mirror.

Elphaba was back in limbo.

"Wait," Elphie said, and she stood up from the bed and went over to her mother. "I chose that I wanted to live. I have reasons to live. Why am I back here?"

'Do you really want to, Elphaba?" Nessa asked as she lowered mirror to look at her sister. The Witch of the East was standing near a window.

"Yes! Why am I here, in a place between life and death? A place that has no time or meaning? I want to be back with my family and friends. I chose to fight off my injuries and I chose to live!" Elphaba said in angered voice as she paced around the room in tight circle.

Melena swept her caramel colored hair behind her ears and stood up to face her eldest daughter. The white frocks that she and Nessa wore made them look like angels to Elphaba.

"Well," the witch's mother began saying. "You may want to live, but something is resisting you. Your body is fine. You will live. But some part of your mind or soul is resisting."

Elphaba stopped pacing and looked at the two dead women.

"Why would I resist living?" Elphaba questioned. "I have so much to live for. Why would I punish myself by not returning to the people that love me? Why would I give up?"

"Well, look at it this way," Nessa said as she crossed her arms. "Isn't it easier to just slip away and let go of all the hardships in your life? Maybe you are resisting because you don't want to go back to being someone who is hated? Is that it?"

"I'm not hated, Nessa," the green woman argued while walking over to her sister.

"Then why are there threats against you, the Wicked Witch of the West?" the Witch of the East retorted, a small smirk on her face.

"I'm not wicked. You of all people should know that. And how do you know about the threats?" Elphie questioned. She didn't take her eyes off her sister.

"I know about the threats because since you are 'here', and I know and feel everything that you have done and felt. We sort of have an inside look at your mind, if you want to call it that. And, I do know that you are not wicked. But why did you say, and quote, 'Let all Oz be agreed. I'm wicked through and through, and no good deed will I ever do again!', end quote?" Nessa asked of her sister.

"I said that in a moment of anger…and sadness. I thought that I had lost Fiyero. I thought that it was my fault, so, the words just came spilling out," the green witch said softly, as she looked down to the white floor.

"Still," Melena spoke up; she got up from the desk. "You have a reputation Elphaba. You know that you are a good person, but, I think part of you doesn't want to deal with that 'wickedness' or darker side that some people believe you have. Maybe you don't want to confront that painful part of your life, and by not waking up, you don't have to. There is another part though, that is fighting off your weaker side. Part of you wants to wake up and be with your family and friends again. Now, you just have to make the choice, and be a hundred percent sure of what you want, and to not let yourself be dominated by fears that may be hidden from you."

"So, part of me is afraid to deal with my reputation and just wants to take the easy way out, and the other part of me wants to fight and live for the good things in my life?" Elphaba questioned. She now paced around the brightly lit room once more.

"Yes, but this is so much more than if you want to live or die," Nessa said. "This is a test on whether or not you want to deal with the consequences of your past and face the dangers that are to come."

"I have tried to be good…but people still hate me," the green witch stated. She had stopped moving. Her mother and sister moved in closer to her. "I'm tired of trying to prove myself to others. Everyone is against me and I'm sick of it! It would be so easy to just…give up, but I can't do that because I have people who need me. I know that this is not like the normal and strong Elphaba that everyone knows, but after a while, the Elphaba that everyone knows has had enough. I just…don't think I can do this anymore!"

"Darling, you don't have to keep proving yourself." Melena said as she gently embraced he daughter. "You already have proven yourself, by co-ruling with Glinda. You are scared. It's alright to admit that you have fear. If you didn't, then I would say that you were really in trouble. But now that you finally have admitted to yourself, you can go back and be even stronger now with this newfound knowledge. You can wake up and you will be surrounded who will help you each and every day and they can help in how other people see you. All you have to do is just be yourself and embrace the new challenges that life will throw at you. No matter who it is against you, you will succeed."

"Thank you. That is…oddly, what I needed to hear," Elphaba said quietly.

"Now, you just have to make one final decision. Are you going to just give up, or are you going to act like the person that we have all come to know and love, and go fight off the people who are making threats against you?" Nessa asked. She was standing inches away from the green woman.

"I'm going to go back, kick the person who is making threats against me in the ass, and win the day!" Elphaba declared. "I need to go back to where I belong."

"Now, then, wake up and fight the battles of today, because there will be many of them to come," Melena responded.

"Thank you," Elphaba promised. Then the green woman closed her eyes and felt strength return to her. She knew that she had to conquer her fears and she would find a way to face her problems of the past.

Elphaba's eyes opened slowly. She noticed that she was surrounded by Fiyero, Glinda, Boq, Shell, Oscar, and Daven. The green woman felt extremely sore, but happy with the choice she had made. She would face whatever came her way with strength and grace and most importantly, the help of her family and friends.

"She's back," Fiyero said happily as he kissed Elphaba's forehead. He then pushed back her long black hair out of her eyes.

"Yes, I am, and it's going to stay that way for a good long time," Elphaba responded with a sigh.


	22. Villains Revealed

Chapter 22- Villain's Revealed

Elphaba laid on the bed in shock. The green woman had just had an epiphany that had been long time in coming. She had finally let herself crack under the pressure that had been weighing down on her for the past few years. She had finally dealt with the emotions of being an enemy of the people. The pain that she had kept bottled up had finally been released, and now, she was new person because of it. Of course, no one but her could tell, but the Witch of the West felt like she could finally breathe once more and move past the painful memories of the earlier days. She was now just happy and thankful to be alive.

"Oh, Elphie, you're ok!" Glinda squeaked as she hopped up and down by the bed, followed swiftly by Fiyero, Boq, Shell, the Wizard and Daven. Her smooth blonde hair went flying in every direction. Her bright blue eyes held tears.

"Yeah, Glin, I'm fine…." Elphaba trailed off as she watched her best jump for joy. The green woman looked for the eyes of her husband. "Fiyero…I…I…what exactly happened to me?" she asked in a confused voice. She had known what she wanted to say, but her thought quickly slipped out of head.

"You were attacked…by someone," Fiyero began saying, as he quickly glanced to Daven and then back to his wife. Only Daven noticed this flicker of the blonde haired man's eyes. "Shell and I found you and then you were taken to the medical wing of the palace. You, and the baby, should make a full recovery. The doctor said that you still need plenty of rest and that you are still on pain medication for the cut on your arm; so, you might be confused by the medication. But, you did also just go through an ordeal. That can also have you a little confused." Fiyero smiled and gently squeezed her green hand.

Elphaba just sat there in bed, trying to comprehend everything that had just happened. She realized that she had one through a life changing experience, but was not able to fully understand what had happened. Had she really talked to her dead mother and sister and been in limbo, or had it all been a dream?

No matter what though, she knew that she was changed person. She wanted to tell the people in the room so many things, but her mind was foggy.

"I…love you all," Elphaba state bluntly. She knew that she had to say it. She knew that she was ever so thankful that she could say it. The others chuckled slightly. "I really love you all."

"I think someone has had a little too much pain medicine," Boq said with a small laugh as he put an arm around his wife's shoulders. Glinda leaned into his chest.

"NO!" the green witch argued angrily.

The others all thought that this was joke or something, since the Witch of the West never told anybody in public that she loved them. Elphaba had just had the breakthrough of her life, she had finally come to terms with the pain from her past, and they though she was joking.

"Guys, I'm serious!" she continued, pushing away from the pillows she had been leaning on. "I really do care about all of you, and when I can get out of this bed, I'll come over there and kick Boq's ass, just to prove it to you!"

"Well, at least now I know that my wife will make a full recovery. She has her temper back," Fiyero said. His blue eyes sparkled. Elphaba lay back down against the pillows on the bed and closed her eyes for a moment. The soft white sheets felt good. It was late, around 12:00 at night, and Elphaba was getting tired.

"Fiyero, do you have any idea who could have done this to Elphaba?" Boq questioned of his friend. Since Glinda and Boq had found out that Elphaba had been attacked, the Munchkin hadn't been able to discuss what had even happened.

"Actually, Boq," Fiyero began. "I do have an idea who could have done it. I—"

"—I have to go," Daven interrupted quickly. "Fabala, I am so thankful that you are awake. I shall visit you later, after we have both had some rest, goodnight." With that, he dashed out of the room.

"I'll be right back Elphaba," Fiyero said as he followed the tan, dark haired man out, leaving the five other people confused.

"What in Oz was that all about?" Elphie questioned, as she opened her eyes and closed them once more. She relaxed even more in the bed. Glinda stared out the door that Daven and Fiyero had just gone through.

"I have no idea, Elphie," Glinda said as she smoothed out her light green dress. "They are men, and they do very weird things sometimes."

"Amen to that," the green witch agreed.

A few seconds passed, and then Boq spoke up.

"I still can't believe that someone attacked you, Elphaba," the Munchkin said. "I mean, we have tons of guards, Fiyero and myself included, around the palace. You should have been safe." He shook his head, and his light brown hair got into his eyes.

"Well," the Wizard said, speaking for the first time since Elphaba had woken up. "Even when I ruled here, Elphaba still managed to sneak into the palace. But she flew in on broom, of course."

"Yeah, but who else do we know that goes around on a broom?" Shell asked as he spoke for the first time. He leaned against the tan wall, wearing a dark purple robe from Munchkin Land. His usually messy dark brown hair was even more untidy than usual.

"Well, I come and go by bubble," Glinda interjected. This got a laugh out of the green witch.

"Glinda, we can't all come and go by bubble," Elphaba said with a groan. "So, the attacker had to have other means of getting into the palace, and to me. They might have come in by the window, but that would have been such a high climb. I just wish I had gotten a better look at my attacker." Not only that, but she wanted to go and hunt down that person that had almost ended her life.

"I wish so too. It almost makes this place feel unsafe," Oscar agreed. His grey mustache twitched slightly.

"I think that we should always have at least one other person with us at all times. I know it may sound dorky, but after what happened, I don't want to take chances. Do you all agree?" Shell questioned with a yawn. The others all nodded yes.

"Well, It's getting very late," Glinda said as she yawned, and stretched her arms above her head. "Since I now know that Elphie and the baby will be alright, I think I'm going to go to sleep. It has been one stress-filled day."

"Sleep?" Boq questioned of his wife as he looked down at her small form. "I thought you were going to show me how much you loved me, remember?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a small smile.

"Oh…um….I did say that didn't I. Well, I can't just break a promise now can I? Let's go Boq…now! Good night all. Love you Elphie!" Glinda nearly ran out of the hospital room, dragging Boq by the hand. Elphaba could have sworn that just a few seconds later she heard Boq's name in a high squeaky giggle, but she chose to just imagine it and ignore it will rolled eyes and a smile. Elphaba then leaned back further into the bed, and a small conversation started between the green woman and her brother and father.

"Daven! Wait!" Fiyero ordered as he followed Daven out of the medical wing and down a deserted hall.

"What do you want?" Daven questioned as she turned around to face the man he loathed. There was an annoyed and tired expression on his face.

"I want you to tell me why you attacked my wife." Fiyero ordered. The two men were a few feet apart. Daven stood a full foot taller than the green witch's husband.

"For Oz's sakes!" Daven threw his hands up in the air. "I didn't attack Fabala. I love her. I don't want to hurt her. But you…you on the other hand are a different story."

"Look, all I know is that you were not in my eye sight when Elphaba was attacked. And that's enough for me to go on."

"Well, you forgot about Oscar. He also went to bed around the same I did. Why are you in there harassing him?" Daven moved closer to the Prince.

"Because he's an old man and isn't capable of doing the harm that was done to Elphaba!"

"Or, are you just accusing me of this, so I will be thrown out of the palace and be kept out of Fabala's life?"

"It's an idea. And it's one that I might be very keen on."

"Then, go ahead and throw me out. I dare you. Let's see how your wife reacts to that. Oh, and by the way, remember, I'm here on her safety, so if you throw me out, you'll be going against her ruling."

Fiyero moved in closer and put a hand on Daven's shoulder. His grasp was firm and his eyes cold. He was about to say something, when Glinda and Boq burst out into the hallway.

"Oh, Fiyero! You're out here? Elphie was wondering where you had gone off to," the Good witch said in a high pitched rush. "Boq and I…have to go…goodnight." And with that, Boq and Glinda chased each other down the hall.

Fiyero and Daven remained quiet and in a stalemate, until the couple's romantic laughter had died down. It never ceased to amaze Fiyero, how Glinda and Boq were so in love with each other. They acted more like lovesick teenagers at Shiz, rather than twenty-eight-year-old adults. Fiyero then broke the silence and looked Daven straight in the eye, blue meeting green.

"Look Daven," the Winkie Prince began saying. "I don't like you and you don't like me. You came into our lives out of the blue, and suddenly there are death threats against my wife. Things were going great until you showed up. You have to understand something, and that is that Elphaba chose me, and not you, Daven. I don't know what kind of game you are playing here, but you better watch it. If you do anything to hurt my wife, or any of the others here, I will personally hunt you down and torture you until you beg for death. Do you understand me?" He now had Daven pinned up against the wall.

"Yes, I do," Daven replied coolly. "But if I were you Fiyero, I would also watch your step."

Daven then moved quickly out of Fiyero's grasp, and then pinned him up against the opposite wall so quickly that Fiyero couldn't react. "If I were you, I wouldn't want to make too big of a mistake and cause Fabala to run into someone else's open arms. You should be worried, Fiyero my man. Very worried." Daven's voice was smug as he released Fiyero, whose face was unreadable. "Well, we could argue all night, but I think it would end with you being sent into the hospital, so I'll call a truce for now. I have a bit of a headache and I think I'll go lie down. Goodnight Fiyero," Daven said as he started walking away yawing. Fiyero stared down the hallway, until his rival had disappeared.

"Annoying bastard," Fiyero muttered to himself.

Fiyero walked into Elphaba's hospital room after his argument with Daven. He saw that Elphaba was almost asleep. Shell and Oscar were still with her.

"Oh, Fiyero, you are back," said Shell. "We just didn't want to leave Elphaba until you got back. She's doing fine, but she has seen better moments. That pain medicine has her a little confused at times. But, at least she's going to be alright." With an assured grin on his face, he left to go to bed.

Oscar gestured to the now-sleeping green witch. "Fiyero, even though we only established a relationship earlier today," he said lowly, "seeing her injured really sent a wave of fear and pain through me. I only want to see her safe and happy and I believe that you can give her that. You are good young man, Fiyero, and a good young man deserves his rest."

"Yeah, I also hope that I get a little sleep," Fiyero agreed with a yawn.

"Yes, well, good night Fiyero. Please keep me posted on Elphaba's condition," Oscar said, and then he left the room.

Fiyero looked at his sleeping wife and went over to her bed and sat down on the edge. She didn't wake as he took one of her green hands in his own. The Prince of the Vinikus was always amazed at how beautiful she was when she slept. She looked so peaceful, and he was thankful that she would make a full recovery.

"I love you, Fae. I'll be right here when you wake up. Sleep well," Fiyero whispered quietly. He then leaned in towards his wife, and gently kissed her soft black hair. After that, he got up from the bed and stretched out in the chair that went to the bed and promptly went to sleep. He was still holding his wife's hand.

It was now about two o'clock in the morning and, just a few hours ago, the Witch of the West had been attacked. The plan had gone so well. The enemy had made its presence known. The poor people in the palace had only gotten a taste of what was to be done to them in the future.

A man came into a dark room that was far away from the palace or city. He greeted the plotter of the attack on Elphaba.

"So, everything went as planned," a low, but high-pitched, voice said. "Elphaba was injured, not enough to kill her, but enough to give her and the rest of them a scare. Pretty soon the real battle will come, and Elphaba will die, along with anyone else who goes against me. Doesn't that sound good?"

The younger servant answered in three words.

"Yes, Madame Morrible," he said.

"Good. Now go on back. I don't you right at this moment. I will let you know in good time," Morrible said. The servant left the dark room. It had been a few years since Glinda the Good had sent the Wizard back to Kansas, and Morrible to the South Stairs. But now, things were going to go her way. Morrible had already brought back the Wizard to the Land of Oz using her special talents of weather. Now all she had to do was cast a controlling spell over anyone who she deemed useful, and she would get her wish. She would kill the green woman, and finally take control of Oz using the Wizard and the blonde. Morrible would not lose this time. No, she would take her time and then strike when everything was set and when she held all the cards. The evil witch had been planning this for some time, but it had only started to brew into anything when Elphaba had revealed herself to be alive. People were going to pay.

"Soon, Oz shall be mine…in good time," Morrible cackled to herself as a rainstorm continued on outside.


	23. Remembered

Chapter 23- Remembered

Daven woke up in his room in the dark. He looked around and noticed that his curtains were pulled shut, not letting in one bit of light into the room. As he got out of bed, he realized that he had slept in his clothes from the day before. He thought that was odd, because after his confrontation with Fiyero out in the hall, he was sure that he come back to his room and changed his clothes into his pajamas.

Daven then yawned and flexed and went over to the window to let in some light and fresh air. When he opened it, the sun blinded him and even caused him a little pain. He still had a headache. Odd. He had had one all night.

It started the night before, when he, Elphaba, Fiyero, Shell, and the Wizard were all talking in the parlor. Out of nowhere, he felt a sharp pain and dizziness. He had also had enough of seeing Fiyero and Elphaba together, so he decided to go to bed, and he did. Or so he thought.

When he reached his room, the pain increased. It felt like a nail was being jabbed into his brain. The dizziness got so bad that he soon fell to the floor, clutching his head. He thought that he had heard a voice last night, through the pain; he had tried to fight it and block it out.

Daven tried to focus on the details from the previous night, but he came up blank. It's like his memory had been wiped away. Maybe that punch that he had received from Fiyero the night before had done more damage than he had thought. He tried to remember more from that night.

He remembered that he had woken up in his room after that first initial wave of pain. He was on the floor, but since he remembered collapsing there, it didn't surprise him. For some reason his pulse was beating very fast and he felt slightly nauseous. Then he had heard people running down the hall outside of his bedroom door. When he gained enough strength, he opened the door to see his love being carried by on a stretcher. Fiyero and Shell were with her.

He quickly followed them to the medical wing. He remembered being punched by Fiyero, seeing Elphaba wake up in the hospital room, and then having yet another confrontation with that damn Fiyero. After that, Daven remembered that his headache had returned and returned to bed. Except, when he returned to his room, he blacked out once more. And the very last thing he remembered doing before the second black out was changing into his pajamas.

Yet here he was, still in his clothes from the night before. What was really odd, was that they smelled like rainwater. Daven then drew in a deep breath of fresh air as he opened his window to let some fresh air in. He then turned around to face his room as he dragged a hand through his hair.

Suddenly, Daven's attention was caught by something sparkling in the corner of the room. Whatever it was, the sunlight coming into the room was reflecting off of it. He went over to the object and stopped dad in place. The object was a knife. A knife that was covered in blood lay in the corner. Quickly, Daven's memory came back to him. He remembered the stuff that had happened after he blacked out.

He remembered a female voice giving him instructions in his head.

"Go and find the Witch of the West. Hurt her, threaten her. Go on Daven, you know what to do," the female voice had said.

And then Daven remembered waiting in Elphaba's dark room. He remembered watching her come in. He tried to fight off what his body told him to do, but it was useless. He remembered how the green woman tried to fight him off when he attacked her. Daven recalled how it felt to hold Elphaba's neck between his hands. He didn't want to hurt his love. But at that moment, he had no control over his actions. He remembered how warm Elphaba's blood had felt on his hands when he had cut her arm. He remembered her ear-piercing scream for Fiyero.

After that, Daven remembered stumbling back to his room and throwing the bloody knife into the corner. The female voice then praised him, just before he had passed out. He somehow regained control of himself, and had gone to see Elphaba in the medical wing. He recalled being fuzzy in the hospital room, and during his confrontation with Fiyero.

Then the female voice had returned. He dashed off to his bedroom to once more succumb to the female's wishes. This time, she had told him to come and meet her in her hiding place. He went to her, even though there was a rainstorm going on. Daven remembered going to Madame Morrible, and being told that he would be called back when she needed him again. For some reason, when he thought of Morrible, his memory turned fuzzy and he couldn't concentrate as easily. It was like he was under a spell. Or even worse, a curse.

He tried to break free from the hold that Morrible had on him, but it was useless. It only worsened the pounding in his head.

"What have I done?!" he asked aloud. "Why do you have me hurting the one person that I love? I don't want to hurt Fabala. Please, let me go. Morrible! Let me go!" Daven dropped to floor while clutching his head. Tears poured down his cheeks. His eyes were shut and he whimpered softly.

Suddenly, he heard Morrible's voice in his head again.

"Not on your life," Morrible threatened. Her voice echoed in his head. "You will continue to stay under my control and you shall continue to help me. You will help me kill Elphaba, no matter how much you are against it. Once Elphaba is dead and Oz is mine, I'll kindly give you all of your memories back so you can live with what you have done. And then Daven, you shall truly have a headache. You will have to deal with the guilt and anguish of killing the one person that you love the most and you won't have any control over yourself.

"Now, why don't you take a nice little nap and forget this whole conversation? You can go back to being in the dark about who was behind the attack, just like everyone else. I'll control you once I deem you useful. Now, have a good sleep Daven." The evil witch finished off with a chilling cackle.

And with that, Daven was left alone with his thoughts. He tried to understand what had happened, but just like the night before, he blacked out, and lost all memory of his attack on Elphaba. He didn't even have an idea that he was being controlled by Morrible, not any longer anyways.

When he would wake the next time, Daven would have no idea the part that he played in the attack on his love. He would get up and go see his Fabala in the medical wing. He would get into more arguments with Fiyero, and chat with Glinda, Boq, Shell, and Oscar the Wizard. Dave would go on with his life, only, it wasn't his life anymore. No, his life was now Morrible's life. And things were going to a whole lot worse.


	24. Vulnerability and Lost Memories

Chapter 24- Vulnerability and Lost Memories

"Fiyero!" Elphaba called out from her room. "Would you please tell them to let me out of the medical wing?" Fiyero was standing outside in the hallway that led into his wife's hospital room. It had been three days since Elphaba had been attacked, and while she was recovering, her hatred of hospitals and medical areas had returned with a vengeance.

Fiyero had stepped out of room the room for a moment to take a breather. He was glad that his wife was recovering and awake, but the consequence of that was a lot of noise. The green witch didn't care to be taken care of, and going through a life or death situation hadn't changed her attitude.

"Fiyero, please convince them to let me out," Elphaba begged through the door.

"The only way you'll be let out today is if the doctors give you something to knock you out before you leave," Fiyero mumbled to himself as he put his hands into the pockets of his green and gold guard uniform.

"What was that, Yero?" the green girl questioned with the sound of annoyance in her voice.

"Ugh…nothing Fae," Fiyero answered with a smile as leaned against the closed door. Then, Boq walked into the hallway where the Prince of the Vinikus was standing. He was followed closely by the Witch of the North.

"Hey Fiyero, you said that you wanted to talk to me?" the Munchkin asked as he walked up to his friend and stopped a few feet in front of him. Glinda then grabbed Boq's left hand with her left and then put her right on his shoulder, leaning against her husband. She liked how the green guard uniform material felt on her skin, so she leaned in even closer to her guy.

"Yeah, I do," Fiyero began saying. "Now that Elphaba is awake and doing pretty decent, I don't as bad if I leave her side for a while. We need to start trying to figure out who did this, Boq. We need to know how they got into the palace."

"Well, I've done a bit of questioning around the palace, but I haven't gotten any leads yet," Boq answered. "Of course though, I haven't gone into a full investigation yet, because I waiting until you were ready to join in."

"I have actually ordered more security around the palace grounds and everyone has to be checked before they are allowed to enter or leave the palace," Glinda added.

"Good call Glinda," Fiyero said, as he stood up straighter. "That is a start. Now, you need to go and keep Elphaba occupied while Boq and I go and start searching for some answers. We will get down to the bottom of this." His eyes seemed to aflame with both anger and determination.

Glinda gently kissed Boq on the cheek and let go of his hand. Her blue eyes were full of warmth, but they also held fear. After all that had just recently happened, she was hesitant about sending her husband into the darker and more dangerous parts of Oz. Yet, as she looked into Boq's grey eyes, the witch saw no fear, and that comforted her. She knew that both men were brave and strong and could deal with stuff like this. And with that conclusion, she walked past both men and into her best friend's hospital room.

"So," Boq said, as he shifted from one foot to the other. "We better get moving."

"Yes, let's go," Fiyero agreed and then the two young men exited the medical wing. Glinda watched the two of them leave from the doorway of Elphaba's room. She took a deep breath and as she exhaled, it came out in unsteady puffs of air.

"Something wrong, Glin?" Elphaba asked from the bed, as she fixed a sleeve on her dark black nightdress that she was wearing.

"Um…uh….," the Good witch stammered. She didn't know if she should tell her green friend of Fiyero and Boq's plan. On one hand, the dark haired witch was doing so much better, but Glinda didn't want to put too much stress and cause her to have a relapse of some sort. But she had gained a lot of her strength back, and was almost ready to be released. And yet, the blonde witch pondered, Elphaba could fly into a rage and want to go and join Fiyero and Boq on the manhunt for Elphaba's attacker. Glinda didn't know which reaction would be worse. But she didn't want to lie to her friend, so the petite ruler of Oz told the truth.

"Glinda, is something wrong?" Elphaba questioned from the bed once more. Her brown eyes were curious and her expression was kind.

"Um, nothing's wrong Elphie," Glinda said as she closed the door to Elphaba's hospital room and walked over to her friend's bedside. "I'm just a little worried about Boq. He went with Fiyero out into the city to dig up some leads on your attacker. They want to capture them as soon as possible."

"They are doing WHAT?!" Elphaba screeched. Glinda jumped at her friend's outburst; so, Glinda decided, it was going to be the second reaction that Elphaba decided to go with. "I can't believe he didn't tell me that he was going after that…that…" Elphaba stopped yelling for a moment while she tried to think up a word that suited the situation.

Glinda stood still besides her friend's bed. She just had to let Elphaba blow off some steam. The storm would be over soon enough, she hoped. The blonde's curls were tight today and fell to the sides of her light pale pink cheeks. The dress that she wore was a professional business cut, colored a medium shade of blue. It fell to the floor and it looked like it was one of the new business style dresses from the magazines that she was always reading in her spare time.

The witch of the West finally found the right words to describe her attacker. "That murderous, dark, son of a—"

"—Language, Elphie," Glinda interrupted hastily with a raised hand. "You can't get too worked up. Now, I know that you are mad that Fiyero didn't tell you what he was doing, but he only did it to protect you. He doesn't want you worrying about things that you can't control. He just wants you to get better. We all do." Casually, Glinda pulled up a chair beside her friend's bed. "Now, my job is to keep you company until my meeting with Shell later today."

"You have a meeting with Shell today?" Elphaba questioned as she leaned back against the pile of pillows on the bed. She looked around at the little grey hospital room with boredom.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" Glinda asked with her head cocked slightly.

"No," the witch of West protested as she lightly shook her head back and forth. "I just thought he was heading back to Munchkin Land this morning. What's he still doing around here?"

"Well, he told me that he wanted to talk to me before he left. So, he scheduled a meeting with me for later today," Glinda replied as she laced and unlaced her fingers.

"Oh," Elphaba quietly commented.

A minute or two passed in silence between the two friends. The emerald-skinned witch played with a few strands of silky black hair. Her eyes were focused on nothing particular, just on the creamed colored sheet that covered her. She didn't know exactly what to say. So many thoughts swirled around inside her head. Glinda absentmindedly bit one of her fingernails. When she realized what she was doing, she quickly stopped and neatly folded her hands in her lap. Then, the green witch spoke up.

"It's not a girl," Elphaba said softly.

"What?" the Good witch questioned.

"The attacker was not a girl, Glin," Elphaba spoke softly, almost as if she was restraining herself. Her hands curled into fists as she grabbed the sheets on her bed. Her voice was soft with pain, yet hard with anger at the same time. "I could tell it was a man. I could tell by the force of his hands around my neck…he knew what he was doing. He could have killed me….he _should_ have killed me. He was so close, but he let me live. I know that I've been trained to fend off attacks, but somehow, I was the one caught off guard. "She looked down at the sheets, she couldn't look into her friend's eyes, and she felt too exposed. Then she gave a small chuckle before continuing speaking.

"But I do remember something, or I rather remember _feeling_ something…I think. I know that this may sound weird Glinda, but as he was holding me in his tight grasp and had the knife up to my throat, his hands _felt_ familiar. It was almost like I had been held by him before." She heard Glinda make a small noise. "I know it sounds weird, but…it's just what it seemed like."

Glinda just sat in her chair, stunned. She was leaning in so close to Elphaba that the green witch thought that the jeweled tiara would slide right off of Glinda's golden curls and land perfectly in her lap. Glinda herself was speechless.

During the past couple of days that Elphaba had been recovering in the hospital, she hadn't really given details of the attack. At least not these last few details she had just told her best friend. It was odd for Glinda to see Elphaba like this. She hadn't seen the green woman so…vulnerable. The Good witch had only witnessed this emotion in her friend only three other times in all the years that they had known each other.

The first time was right after Elphaba had run from the Wizard's throne room with the Grimmerie in tow. Glinda still remembered the two of the huddle close as they heard Madame Morrible's voice echo around them, saying that Elphaba was wicked and not to be trusted. She had felt her friend shake as each word was uttered from their old teacher's lips. Her eye's had held uncertainty, but soon, the green woman had reigned that in and was able to defy gravity.

The second time was when Glinda had risked to her own safety to rush to her friend's side to warn her about the witch hunters that were launching an attack on her hide away. The blonde remembered the two of them telling each other how much they meant to each other, and they had said their goodbyes. Elphaba had fully admitted that she weak, and Glinda did all she could to try and comfort her friend.

And the third time was just a few months ago when she had told Elphaba the truth about her parentage, dropping the bombshell that the Wizard was Elphaba's biological father. Glinda closed her eyes for a moment as she relived the experiences. Those three times, Elphaba had let down that strong shield that she had and showed her emotions. It always came as a shock to the Good witch, but each time, Glinda was there to help her friend though it and she would do the same now.

"I want him tracked down Glinda," Elphaba said with venom in her voice, bringing Glinda back to the present. Her hands clenched the sheets, her jaw set. "I…he has to be tracked down. He has to…he just…," Her voice broke on the word 'just'.

"I know, Elphie," Glinda commented as she patted her friend's hand. Elphaba relaxed her grip on the sheet a tiny bit. "He will be, I promise." Glinda voice was hard and serious.

"I just wish I could have gotten a better look at the bastard!" Elphaba cried out in anger as she totally released her grip on the sheets and sunk back into the pillows. She closed her eyes. Glinda still had her pale hand on top of Elphaba's green one. "If only I could remember more details about the attack or him. But…I can't…" Elphaba trailed off in frustration, eyes still closed.

Another moment of silence passed between the two witches. Glinda had her head bent down slightly as she was in thought, and then she shot straight up out of her seat. Her face lit up and her curls bounced as she let out a shriek that told Elphaba she was about to be brilliant.

"I've got it!" Glinda exclaimed in a voice that could have broken windows. Elphaba opened her eyes and blinked at her friend's sudden outburst. "Elphie, just stay here, I'll be back in a minute," Glinda commanded

"Glinda?" Elphaba questioned, but it was too late. The Good Witch was already running out the door. The clicking of her small heels on the floor soon disappeared. Elphaba just stared at the open and empty doorway in a silent confusion.

A few minutes later, Glinda came back into the room with a dark green book and her business dress suit swirling around her small frame. Elphaba immediately recognized the book as the Grimmerie. Before the green witch could question her friend, Glinda started speaking.

"When I was studying that transportation spell with you about a week ago, I remembered seeing this memory spell. But since I was focused on a different spell, I didn't pay much attention to it before. Now I think it will come in handy," Glinda said.

"What will come in handy, Glin?" Elphaba asked as her friend took her seat by the bed once more. "What type of spell is it?"

"It's a spell that helps you relive an experience," Glinda said as she pushed the now open book into Elphaba's face. The blonde witch's eyes grew wide. "Now, I know that I'm not as strongly gifted as you Elphie, but I pretty sure that I can do this correctly. You might be able to remember something that you didn't notice before."

Elphaba hesitated for a moment. If she used this spell, then she could have the chance to possibly find out the identity of her attacker, but with the gain of that knowledge came with the price of having to actually relive the attack over again. The green woman took a deep breath as she lay back against the pillows.

"So, if I do this, will it cause me or the baby and physical harm?" the Witch of the West questioned.

"No," Glinda responded while shaking her head. "You won't feel anything physically, but you will probably get a headache from it….and some emotional stress, but overall, you and the baby will be safe. Plus, this is, like, the only lead we have to go on. We don't know how long Boq or Fiyero will be taking in their hunt for your attacker. They may be trying to dig up clues for months."

"I'm….not sure Glin, the Grimmerie has never failed me before…but this type of spell….," Elphaba said hesitantly as she eyed the green leather book. Normally the green woman was always so trusting in the Grimmerie, but today, she was unsure.

"Elphie, let's just give it a try. We can try it once and if you want to stop after that, then we will. But, I know you. If we don't try it all, you will be mad at yourself for maybe having the answer locked away in your brain and not trying at all. You could be holding the identity of the attacker in your memories and not even know it. So, what do you say?"

"Let's try it," Elphaba said in a steady voice. Glinda took the magic book from her friend and placed in her own lap.


	25. Taking Control of a Friend

Chapter 25 – Taking Control of a Friend

"Damn!" the Witch of the West yelled out in frustration as her mind was pulled back into the present.

Elphaba and Glinda had been trying for over two hours on using the memory spell from the Grimmerie to recall pieces of information from Elphaba's memory. But each time the spell was cast, the green girl would dive deeper into her memories, nothing new would emerge and enlighten the witches.

"Come on, Elphie!" Glinda commanded as she held the open Grimmerie tightly in her hands. Her face showed that she was straining from the using the spell over and over again and her golden curls were losing their form, but her eyes still held strength and determination. She sat down in the chair beside the bed to take a breather. "Don't give up now. You were making good progress."

Elphaba had been sitting straight up in the bed, but she leaned back against the pillows. Her raven hair was sleek with sweat, and her body wanted to disobey her and rest. Her dark nightgown clung to her emerald skin, and her bed sheets were shoved aside. Elphaba decided to take a quick breather, so she leaned into the pillows, closed her eyes, and listened to the sounds around her. She overheard two nurses in the hall outside her door discussing a palace staff woman who had had a nervous reaction to a cleaning product. But then, she overheard a nurse telling a doctor of a tan-skinned man who had been complaining of severe headaches but had refused to be seen by a doctor.

The green witch would rather focus on the problems of others, rather than face her own troubled life. It was one of the qualities that made her a good leader, but she was also ashamed of not wanting to confront her problems head on.

"I think I want to take a break, Glinda," Elphaba said in tired voice. A few strands of hair fell into her eyes. "We've been trying for a while now and I think we should call it a day. I'm not making any progress."

Glinda stood up and shook her head. Her curls bounced against her head and when she stopped shaking her head, the brushed against her light pink cheeks. Her eyes were full of protest. The Good witch had cast aside her blue suit coat and had even taken off her tiara.

"Elphie!" Glinda complained in a voice that made her sound like she was back in her 'Galinda' days. "That's not like you to give up so quickly, you have to keep trying. Do you think that you are the only one here doing the work? Hello? I'm the one having to keep casting the damn spell! You've got to keep on fighting and try to search your memories better!" Her voice was shrill as it bounced off the grey walls of the tiny hospital room.

"Ok, but give me just one more sec to catch my breath and then we can have another go," Elphaba said in a slightly reluctant voice as she continued to relax for a few more minutes.

Daven walked into the room where Morrible was staying. His green eyes were glassy and his body moved as if being pulled.

"Did anyone see you, Daven?" Morrible asked in gruff voice. The rom they were in was dark, even though it was day outside.

"No….my master….," Daven replied without emotion in his voice.

"Very good….," Morrible whispered as she looked into the crystal ball that she had stolen from Elphaba many years ago when Elphaba had been hunted by the witch hunters. Once Elphaba had "melted", the old witch had snooped around the place where Elphaba had been staying back in Kiamo Ko and had taken the glass orb for herself. Right now in ball, were the images of Glinda and Elphaba in the hospital room performing the memory spell. "Now Daven, I summoned you here so you could give me some information from the inside. Do you have anything to tell me?"

There was a slight pause before Daven answered. He stood awkwardly. His dark hair was messy and his clothes were slightly disheveled.

"Yes, I do….," Daven began in that sane monotone voice as before. "I was in the…the hospital wing for…" He trailed off.

"For disobeying me," she finished for him. "You were having headaches and you thought that you should tell someone about them. It's too bad that you can't remember why you are having these headaches, because that is the brilliance of my plan—your forgetfulness. Well, enough with that. What is it that you need to report on? Go on, speak!"

"I…I overheard them doing a spell," Daven replied.

"Who are 'they', Daven?" Morrible asked even though she knew the answer to her question. She smiled a wry smile and her white-grey curly hair stood out at odd angles.

"The…witches, my master," he said as he stood statue still. "The wicked one who I attacked….and the small one. They are trying to…remember something."

"Good job, Daven. You are the perfect spy. Thank you for bringing me this information. You can go now," Morrible said as she waved her hand dismissively and turned her attention back upon the crystal ball. "Oh Daven, when you get back to the palace…have a nice nap. She cackled just slightly under her breath.

Daven bowed slightly, and left the wicked witch alone in the dark room with the crystal ball.

"I just have to stop you two lovely ladies from finding out the truth," Morrible threatened as she leaned over the orb. "Now, Miss Elphaba, let's have a little fun with Miss Glinda."

"I was so close, Glinda!" Elphaba complained. "I need to try again. I thought I had something there for a moment."

"Ok, we will try once more," Glinda agreed as she got into position once more. The blonde witch was determined to help her best friend, no matter how much it tired her out. She stood by the bedside with the green book open, and read to cast the spell again.

"Ok Glin, I'm ready now."

"Good! Let's start on the count of three as usual. One…two…thr—" Glinda was cut off by a woman's voice in her head.

"Not now silly girl," Morrible's voice echoed inside Glinda's thoughts. "You should stop performing this spell, and go to your meeting with Shell. Don't continue with the spell, Glinda! Do as I order." Morrible's voice came out as a harsh hiss.

For a moment, the Good Witch just stood there with the green leather book still open in her hands. Her eyes weren't focused on anything particular.

"Yes…Master…," Glinda mumbled almost silently. Her lips barely moved.

"What was that, Glinda?" Elphaba questioned in concern as she looked as her small friend who had just gone a shade paler than she usually was. "I didn't hear what you just said, you were mumbling. Why did you stop the spell? Glinda? Glinda?" At this point, Glinda closed the magic book and tucked in under her arm.

"I'm…..going to get ready for my meeting with…..Shell. We are not going to spell," Glinda said slowly as she turned and walked to the doorway.

"What?!" Elphaba almost shouted out in disbelief. "But Glinda, your meeting with my brother isn't for another two hours. You have plenty of time. Besides, you were so hyped up at having another go at the spell. Come on, once more!" Elphaba was sitting straight up on the bed.

"Goodbye…Elphie," the blonde remarked as she and the Grimmerie left the hospital room. She didn't come back.

"Glinda!" The green woman cried out in confusion. She looked at the now empty doorway, trying to figure out what had just happened, but she couldn't come up with an answer. The Witch of the West left alone with silence.

Once again, Madame Morrible stood over the crystal ball watching Elphaba.

"Now, I have two of your friends under my control, Miss Elphaba, and you don't even realize it." the grey haired woman cackled. "Now, I have temporarily stopped you from remembering and damaging evidence against me. Pretty soon, things are going to get even worse. Just you wait my pretty emerald. Just you wait."


	26. Meetings and Travel Plans

Chapter 26- Meetings and Travel Plans

Shell sat on the tile floor in the hallway, leaning against the door that lead into Glinda's office in the palace. The tile beneath him was a light shade of emerald green and the door was white oak. A long hallway led away from the Good Witch's office and all along the hall were small elegant lamps with dark green lampshades on cream-colored walls. Elphaba's office was just a few doors down from this one.

The young man looked up at the ceiling in a moment of relaxation and admired the craftsmanship of the architecture. He then chuckled to himself when he noticed the objects carved into stone ceiling. There were thousands of little wands, brooms, bubbles, and, if he wasn't mistaken, hats. More specifically, Elphaba's pointy hat. Shell knew that this had to be the work of Glinda. In the little time that Shell had known the blonde woman, he had always gotten a chuckle out of her fascination with architecture and building designs. She loved that almost as much as she loved shopping.

"Oh, Glinda…," Shell sighed as he looked down the hallway. He knew that he was early for his meeting with the witch, but he was tired of being in his room, and the weather was a little too cool for his liking to go wandering outside. So he decided to grab a book from the palace library, and find a spot to go and read. The book he had found was one that Oscar had recommended to him. It was from his world, and it was entitled, _The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe._

Shell found it odd how animals worked so well with the humans in the story. For him personally, he found it oddly difficult to understand some of their interesting habits. He, of course, was never against Animals, not with his Pro-Animal-Rights-Sister around.

Shell was deep into his book when his concentration was broken by a quick tapping sound. At first the sound was soft, but soon the noise got louder and then Glinda the Good emerged from around the corner. The current Governor of Munchkin Land realized that what he had heard came from Glinda's heels.

"Oh, Glinda?" Shell said quickly as she shut his book and stood up to greet her. "You are here already? Sorry that I'm bit early for our meeting."

"Oh….hello, Shell," Glinda replied with a little surprise. "I guess you are early, but no matter, like you said, I guess I'm early too…Please, come into my office." She opened the door to her office and walked in.

Shell followed her in and sat in a chair opposite Glinda's oak desk. Glinda walked around the desk and the straightened the skirt of her business dress and then sat down. She offered Shell a glass of water, but he denied, so she only poured a glass for herself. The little witch seemed very tired, and Shell hadn't seen her look so…disheveled before. But still, she had an elegancy about her.

"So, Shell," Glinda began as she rested her chin on her arm propped up on the desk. She blinked a few times, fighting sleepiness. "What did you want to talk to me about before you leave for Munchkin Land?" She took a sip of water and played with one of the wilting blonde curls on her head.

"Well," the young Governor began to say. His hair flopped into his eyes and he pushed them back with a pale hand. He suddenly felt very warm in the dark purple suit jacket that he was wearing. "I'm here to talk about Elphaba."

"Oh?" The sunlight that was coming in through the windows hurt her eyes as it gave a warm glow to the light pink room. "What about Elphie?"

"Well, when I leave, I want to make sure that my sister is taken care of when I'm not here. I know that Fiyero and Boq are delving deeper into the attack, but I just want to make sure that she is safe."

"It's funny that you mention Fiyero. I just ran into him before I came here. He had Boq in tow. Fiyero told me that he was planning a trip to the Vinikus. You know, his homeland, where he is Prince? He—"

"What's out in the Vinikus?" Shell interjected, leaning forward on the desk. "What is the need for him to return there?"

"I was just about to tell you, Shell, but you interrupted me. May I finish now?" Glinda asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry." Shell looked slightly down and then back at the Co-Ruler.

Glinda's voice took on a very matter-of-fact tone. "Fiyero said that he received a letter from his parents, the King and Queen, stating that he needed to visit them because they needed to discuss something. And he wants to see if they know anything about the threats and attacks here in the Emerald City."

"Do you know what the Tiggular family needs to discuss?"

"I don't know, and I didn't feel as though I should ask."

Shell then got up out of his seat when noticed the expression on the Good Witch's face.

"Glinda, are you alight?" he asked quietly as he made his way closer to the blonde woman. There was concern in his voice.

"Yes," she replied as she closed her eyes, and rested her chin on her hands. "I just have a headache. I think I should go lie down."

"Oh, well, okay then. I hope you feel better soon. I need to go and speak with Fiyero. Thank you for meeting with me," Shell said as he started leave.

"But Shell," Glinda said quickly. "I didn't really help you."

"You said enough, so thank you Glinda." Shell then walked out of the office and closed the door behind him.

Shell found Fiyero and Boq in the palace library after a few minutes of searching. The two guards were poured over many different maps. More specifically, maps of the Vinikus. All around them were shelves of various books, maps, and magazines, along with a few tables, chairs and black comfy couches. There were also big glass windows on the far wall of the room. Shell's shoes made noise as he walked across the hard wood floors as he made his way over to the guards.

"Hey, Fiyero," Shell called out as he approached his friends.

"Hello Shell," Boq commented cheerfully with a tiny wave.

"Shell, what can I do for you? Because I'm a little busy at the moment," Fiyero said as he looked back down at the maps on the table.

"Actually, Fiyero," the young man began. "Your plans are what I would like to talk to you about. When do you plan on leaving for the Vinikus, and how long do you think that you will be gone?" Shell sat down in an available chair near the table full of maps. The fireplace in the room made the library very stuffy, yet manageable. Shell unbuttoned the purple shirt he was wearing to reveal a black shirt underneath that.

"Well," the Winkie Prince began in a slightly surprised voice; he didn't expect Shell to know of his travel plans so quickly. "We are planning on leaving tomorrow, and I'm going to see if Elphaba is feeling well enough to enchant a few broomsticks for us to use. And to answer your second question, I think we will be staying with my family for about three to five days, so we shouldn't be gone for more than ten days at most. Does that give you a satisfied answer shell?"

"Actually…yes," the Governor replied. "So, who will be watching Elphaba when you are gone?"

"Fiyero and I were just about to discuss that," Boq piped in. "We know that the Glinda is more than capable, but with all the new house guests we have around here, we can't be too careful." Then Boq got up from his chair and grabbed some of the maps from table, putting them up on the bookshelf. Shell laughed a little inside, because he was always amazed at how tall Boq was for being a Munchkin.

"That's smart. So, do you have anyone in mind, to watch them?" Shell inquired as Boq returned to his seat.

"Well, we were just going to choose some of our good friends from the Emerald City Guard to help out," Boq said. "Fiyero, do you ou have anyone else in mind that you would like to look after the girls while we are gone? Fiyero?" Boq's question went unanswered, as Fiyero wasn't paying any attention. His focus had been captured by something on the other side of the library.

"Daven," Fiyero said under his breath. "I forgot about him. There's no way in hell that I'm going to leave Elphaba here alone with him here. He'll have to come with us, Boq, to the Vinikus."

"What?!" Boq sputtered as he turned in his chair to face his best friend. "Are you mad? You actually want him to come with us?" Shell's mouth was also open with shock.

"I don't want him to, he just _has_ to! Elphaba and Glinda are strong, but look at where Elphaba is now! That creep can't be out of my sight when I'm away from the palace. So he's going to be going a little trip," Fiyero said harshly.

"Okay, okay, I see your point. I wouldn't want him getting near my Glinda, any more than you want him near your Elphaba," Boq agreed with a nod of the head. "So, how are we going to get him to come with us?"

"Just watch me," was all Fiyero said as he got up out of the chair, and started to walk across the library to where Daven was sitting.

"This ought to be fun to watch," Shell murmured as she turned his chair around, kicked his feet up, and rested them on the back of another chair. Boq gave a small chuckle.

Fiyero then met up with Daven. He was reading a book that Fiyero had never heard of, and he didn't really care to know about. The Winkie Prince just decided to get this done and over with.

"Excuse me Daven," Fiyero started as he leaned slightly over the tan skinned man who wore a red shirt and black pants. "Can we talk for a moment?"

Daven looked up, a little startled to see the Prince of the Vinikus looming over him.

"Well, Fiyero my man, that depends," he began in a mocking tone, as he closed his book. "Are you going to yell and threaten me in any kind of way?"

Fiyero turned a little red with irritation and thought of a good comeback, but he bit his tongue. If he started throwing insults or punches, then he wouldn't get what he wanted from the man that he so utterly loathed. So, Fiyero decided to play nice.

"No, Daven. I actually came over here to ask you for a favor."

Daven's bright green eyes lit up with excitement and curiosity. His expression showed amusement, but he was also looking his rival right in the eye. "And what favor would that be?"

"I would like it if you would accompany me and Boq on a trip to the Vinikus." Fiyero started. He didn't know why on earth he was being so formal about this. "The Vinikus is where—"

"The Vinikus is where you hold all your Winkie Prince power, I know," Daven interjected. "Why do you want to travel with me? You probably just me to get far enough away from people so you can take a shot and kill me."

"Why didn't I think of that?!" Fiyero mumbled to himself as he played with a piece of fabric on his uniform.

"What was that Fiyero, my man?" Daven questioned as he playfully raised a cupped hand to his ear. Fiyero shut his eyes tightly and shook his head once, causing his blonde hair to swish about his head. He had to remain calm. Daven just sat in his cushy chair, quietly waiting for his enemy to respond.

"Um…nothing…I said nothing." Fiyero shoved his hands into his pockets. He had to keep playing nice. "So, will you come to the Vinikus with me and Boq?" And after a few seconds of silence he added, "Please?" He only added the 'please' to stay on Daven's good side. Fiyero would rather eat a bowl of Spiders than play nice with Daven, but no one always gets what they want.

"I would come with you," Daven began as he started to tap his fingers on the table. "But, I don't really have an incentive to join you or Boq. I would much rather stay here and spend time with Fabala. So, there really isn't any big reason for me to go."

"Fine Daven, let me give you a reason," Fiyero said between gritted teeth. The Prince was now leaning on the table and his face was inches away from Daven's. Daven's smile had vanished and his tapping had stopped. His eyes met Fiyero's, whose own gaze was ablaze. "Your incentive is this: Either you accompany Boq and I on our trip, or I'll have you locked up in one of the bottom dungeons. You'll be chained to the wall with no one to help you, and I'll be the one in charge of torture. It's either that or you coming with us, because I'll be damned if I leave you here alone with my wife."

Fiyero quickly grabbed Daven by the collar of his shirt, and pulled him even closer. "Now make your choice, go on a trip to the Vinikus or hang by your toenails in the dungeons of the palace. Which do you choose?" Fiyero voice was barely audible, but the passion in his voice was undeniable.

Daven just sat there—well, hung there, because he was still held by his shirt in Fiyero's grip. The two had a stare-down that seemed to last forever. Finally, the Resistance member spoke up.

"Fabala wouldn't let you do that to me," Daven said evenly while not breaking eye contact with the Prince.

Fiyero's grip tightened. "I would find a way to go around my wife's wishes," he said in dead tone. "So, I take it that your answer is no?"

"I'll go with you, if that what it takes for you to get your grubby little hands off me," Daven muttered.

Fiyero released him and he fell back into the chair. He uttered a harsh thank-you, and started to turn around.

"So, when do the three of us leave on this fun little adventure?" Daven asked sarcastically as he picked up the book he had been reading, and fixed the collar on his red shirt.

"Tomorrow, so pack your bag quickly. We shall be gone for about ten days. Maybe shorter."

"Wait! Only ten days? How are we going to be able to make that journey so quickly?"

"We will be traveling by broom. Be ready by eight-thirty in the morning. I don't want to take off late. And with that, Fiyero returned to his friends. Daven quickly got up and left the library. Now there were only three men in the library. Shell let out a sharp whistle.

"Nice job on playing the tough guy, Fiyero," Shell chuckled as he remained reclined between two chairs.

"Um, don't you think that you went a bit overboard there?" Boq questioned his best friend.

"First," Fiyero began saying as he addressed Shell and Boq in turn. "Thank you. And no, I think that was necessary." Fiyero leaned against the edge of the table where some maps were still sitting out. He crossed his arms.

"So," Shell began as he sat up in normal position, "with you two and Mr. Pretty Boy going on a nice holiday, I've decided that I'll put off returning to Munchkin Land and stay here for a while. I'll have my work sent here and have meetings that I need to have conducted in the palace. And don't worry, I'll keep an eye on Elphaba and Glinda and hold down the fort here in Emerald City."

"Um…thanks Shell, that's nice of you to also look after my Glinda," Boq said with a smile that lit up his face.

"Well, you and Glinda are also like family to me." Shell responded. "I mean, when you get one witch, the other one comes along free of charge."

"You got that right," Fiyero and Boq said in unison. This caused all three men to laugh a little. Fiyero then pushed off from the table that he was leaning on.

"Come on, boys, let's go tell the girls what we are up to. Because we have some brooms that need a little magic put on them, or it will be a very long way to the Vinikus," Fiyero said as the trio headed out of the library.

"Wait. Back up. You and Boq are traveling to the Vinikus tomorrow…with _Daven_?" Elphaba asked in shock.

"Yes, Fae, do I really have to tell you again?" Fiyero asked in mock boredom. "I have to sort out some family issues, but while I'm there, maybe I can see if my family knows of anything that's been going on over here. Plus, my parents haven't seen me in about four years, so they would kind of like to see me and here about their daughter-in-law and their soon-to-be grandchild."

"Ok, I understand that, but why is Daven going with you?" the green girl asked as she looked into her husband's eyes.

"Because, my love, I don't want him making any moves on you when I'm not around to punch him out of the way," the Vinikus Prince answered in a matter-of-fact tone. Elphaba let out a sigh and rolled her eyes at the drama between her husband and her past lover.

Then Boq spoke up for the first time. He and Glinda were also in Elphaba's hospital room. "Don't worry Elphaba, I'll make sure that those two don't kill each other," he reassured her.

"Thanks Boq," Elphaba replied. The she turned her attention back to her husband. "So, I'll do the levitation spell on the brooms in the morning right before you leave. I would do it now, but I'm rather tired from doing that sp—" Elphaba stopped herself just in time. She knew that Fiyero would never approve of her trying to do many complicated spells in her condition. One levitation spell was nothing, but if knew how hard it was trying to do the memory spell, well, the Winkie Prince might have a stroke. "Uh…well, I'm just tired, so I think I'll go to sleep pretty soon."

"We'll let you get your rest now. Thanks Elphaba!" Boq said.

"I'll see you in the morning, Elphie," Glinda said sweetly. "Have nice dreams. Night, Fiyero." Then she leaned in closer to Boq and whispered something in his ear, making him flush tomato red. He seized Glinda's hand, and the two of them dashed out of the hospital room.

Fiyero and Elphaba just stared at the doorway where their best friends had just exited. Elphaba wanted to question Glinda on her previous actions for earlier in the day—when she suddenly stopped wanting to perform the memory spell, and went to go have her early meeting with Shell. What was strange was that ever since that odd moment, Glinda seemed to be her perfectly normal self. She had said that she had taken a nap, and that she felt so much better now. In spite of her doubts, Elphaba decided to drop the subject for now, and she would rest and recover for her long day of trying to dive back into her memories.

Both husband and wife were quiet, until Elphaba broke the silence.

"Sweet Oz, Yero, those two mate more than rabbits do," she laughed. "They should have at least kids by now at the rate they are going."

Her comment earned a laugh out of Fiyero.

"Actually, Fae, I think five kids would be the more appropriate number for the rate they are going," Fiyero chuckled.

Elphaba leaned into her husband, and he wrapped his arms around her, as the two of them lay on her bed. Elphaba closed her eyes and then, forty-five seconds later, she groaned out in frustration.

"Something wrong?" Fiyero questioned.

"I can't fall asleep," Elphaba muttered as she shifted positions on the uncomfortable hospital bed. Fiyero looked around the room and the got an idea when he spied a book on the table near her bed.

"Why don't I read to you until you fall asleep? It always worked with me as a child," Fiyero said as he got up off the bed.

"Really?" Elphaba's eyes widened just a bit. "Normally, you are never that big of a reader."

"Well, I will make an exception this time, for you." Fiyero gave his wife a small smile and picked up the book.

"I have to warn you, it it's kind of boring and doesn't come with pictures," Elphaba said with a sly smile as she got comfortable. Fiyero looked at the cover and noticed that it was political history book, like the ones that they used at Shiz University.

"Well, I think I can manage that," the Prince replied as he sat back done on the bed. His green-skinned wife leaned into him and he put one around her shoulders, hugging her close as he opened the book to where the bookmark was. After about fifteen minutes of reading, he felt Elphaba go limp beside him and heard gentle snores. This was his cue to put the book back on the table, take off his shoes, and get ready for bed. He got the cot that was in the room, for he couldn't go to sleep in the room that they shared when he knew that she was here in this one.

"Good night and sweet dreams," Fiyero murmured as he kissed Elphaba lightly on the forehead before crawling under the blanket on the green cot. He still held her hand, even though they both went to sleep.


	27. We're Off to See the Vinikus

Chapter 27- We're Off to See the Vinikus!

"There, you are all set and your brooms work just perfectly for you," Elphaba said as she closed the Grimmerie shut.

There were five people total in the green witch's hospital room including herself, Fiyero, Boq, Glinda, and Daven. Elphaba had just cast a levitation spell on three broom sticks that Fiyero had brought to her, and now they were enchanted to help the three men fly to the Vinikus.

"Thank you, Elphaba," Fiyero said to his wife as grabbed one of the brooms that were leaning against the wall. Boq and Daven followed suit. The three men wore neutral colored travel clothes, consisting of black or brown pants with grey shirts and darker black cloaks made waterproof by Elphaba. In fact, the cloaks they wore were exactly identical to the one that the green witch always wore.

"Just be safe and smart, Fiyero," Elphaba pleaded lightly as she held her husband's hand in her own.

"Don't worry, things should go smoothly, I'll make sure of it," Boq reassured the green woman.

"Thanks, Boq," Elphaba replied with a grin.

"I'll be home soon, Fae," the Prince of the Vinikus said as he leaned in close to the green witch and spoke into her ear softly. "I love you, and I promise to come back in one piece. Now, just focus on getting better and once you are, do try and enjoy yourself and have some fun." Fiyero then winked his eye, and gave Elphaba a kiss on the cheek. Elphaba laughed quietly, kissed him back and then sent him out of the room with a playful smack on the arm. Boq followed after his friend and Daven was behind him, But he quickly turned back to face Elphaba.

"Goodbye, Fabala," Daven said as he made a little bow beside her bed, and then kissed her hand softly. "I hope I return alive to see your beautiful face once more." And with that, he was gone.

"That's not funny!" Elphaba yelled out hoping that her old friend would hear her down the hall. Now it was only the two Co-Rulers of Oz left in the hospital room. "So, do you want to continue working with the memory spell again?" the green girl asked of her friend.

"Yes," Glinda the Good said avidly as she eyed the magic book from the bed where Elphaba had set it down. "But, before we start…I need to do something." She headed toward the door that the three men had just went through.

"Glinda, wait, where are you going?" Elphaba asked.

"I'll be back in just a tick- tock, Elphie! Don't worry, I just need to do something," Glinda called as she ran through the doorway and out of Elphaba's small room. Elphaba sighed as she listened to the tapping of Glinda's heels fade away. Then her gaze drifted to the book on the night stand that Fiyero had been reading to her to her the previous night. She pushed the Grimmerie aside on the bed, and, picking up the book on political history with a sigh, began to read.

Shell was standing just outside the door to the main entrance of the palace. He was waiting to see Fiyero and the others off on their journey. And sure enough, a minute later, out came the three men. Shell almost laughed out loud at the getup that the three men were wearing. He swore that all they needed was to be painted green and they would look exactly like the Witch of the West with the black cloaks that they wore. Shell even thought that the trio seemed to look as if they belong to some sort of clan with the matching cloaks and brooms.

"Shell?" Fiyero called out over the wind when he saw his brother-in-law. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you guys off and wish you good luck and safe travel," Shell replied when the trio reached him. Shell looked up at the sky and saw that it was of a greyish color.

"Well," Fiyero began. "That's nice of you. Thanks."

"Yeah, thanks Shell," Boq said meekly as he studied the broom in his hands. Then Fiyero and Boq looked over to Daven for him to say something.

"Um….thanks….I guess….," Daven mumbled as he adjusted the cloak around his muscular body. The wind caused everyone's hair to blow about.

"Well, this is good weather to fly in, isn't it Fiyero?" Boq asked in a slightly nervous tone.

"Yes," Fiyero agreed with more confidence in his voice than his friend had. "It is decent weather. Now, let's get going. Mount your brooms guys and—"

"Wait!" Glinda cried out from the doorway of the palace. She quickly moved the group of four men. "I want to talk to Boq for a moment before you guys leave!" And with that, the blonde grabbed her husband's arm and dragged him away from the group. Fiyero rolled his blue eyes and leaned against his broom handle.

"Glinda," the Vinikus Prince called out. "If you want to make out with your husband, do it on your own time. I have a schedule to keep!"

"It's not that!" Glinda yelled back to him over the wind, then she turned her attention back to Boq. "Boq, before you leave, I want you to promise me to do a favor."

"What is it, Glinda?" Boq asked as he took his wife's hand in his own. He twirled the wedding ring on her left hand between his fingers. Glinda's blonde curls and pink dress were blowing fiercely in the wind, though thankfully the tiara on her head seemed to be secured atop her golden hair.

"I want you to keep a very close eye on Daven and Fiyero," the Good Witch replied. "I know that Elphie worries about them and wouldn't say anything, but I am. Boq, make sure that they don't kill each other. They might joke about it, but now Elphie won't be around to stop anything from happening. I need you to be the person to step in if something does happen."

"Glinda," Boq said as he pulled his wife closer to his chest and held her there. "You can always trust me. I promise that I will do whatever it takes to protect those two, even from each other, for Elphaba's sake…and yours."

"Thank you Boq," Glinda responded softly as she leaned in towards her husband even more and gave him a hug. Boq held his wife close and inhaled the scent of her perfume. She smelled like wild flowers from the meadows of Munchkin Land. He always loved this perfume on her.

The couple pulled apart, and yet they still held each other in their arms, while their lips touched, but only for a few seconds. Glinda's eyes held small tears and she was about to say goodbye to her husband, but Boq put one finger up to her pink lips and whispered in her ear.

"I'll be home soon, so don't worry about me, ok?" he said in a calm voice. Glinda merely nodded. He smiled gently at her and she soon returned his smile and brightened up her face. Yet, she still couldn't help but worry for her husband, who was going into unknown lands with unknown danger.

"Come on, Boq!" Fiyero yelled out in a slightly annoyed voice. "We need to go soon. I don't want to fly when it gets dark."

"I guess that is my cue to depart," Boq said with a smile and have shrug of the arms. "I'll see you soon." He quickly kissed the top of his wife's head and then walked over to where his flying party was. Shell left Fiyero's group and went over to where the Good Witch was standing. Then, all three men mounted their brooms as they had seen Elphaba do so many times before.

"So, Fiyero," Boq inquired as he shifted the bad he was carrying on his back. "What gave you the idea to fly?"

"Well," Fiyero began with a grin and a shake of the head. "After living with Elphaba for so long, she finally forced me into lessons, so, the idea just came naturally when I knew that I would have to make the trip back home. But, do you think that you'll be able to handle flying, Boq?"

"Hey," Boq said with playful fierceness to hide his lingering nervousness. "After traveling by Glinda's bubble for so long, I think I can handle flying by broom. In fact, I think I might even like it better."

"Good," Fiyero stated. "Hey, Daven, I just thought of it, but are you even going to be able to fly? I just realized that I never talked about it with you earlier."

Daven looked over to Fiyero and gave a smirk.

"You're not the only one to have flown Fabala's broom before, Fiyero," Daven said casually, but there was an underlying threat in smooth voice. "You should be best to remember that."

Fiyero clamped his mouth shut, and kicked off hard from the ground. Up he rose on the magical broom. When he had first started to learn how to fly, he was afraid, but now he welcomed the rush of the wind around him and the freedom. He now understood why his wife enjoyed flying so much, because there wasn't another sensation like it. The blonde prince looked behind him and saw that Boq and Daven were following steadily behind him.

Fiyero leaned forward on the broom handle, and he wished that he could be carefree and mindless. But he had to remind himself that he was on a mission, that he had to focus and be responsible…for most the journey. The prince hadn't been on a broom in quite some time. Ever since Elphaba had become pregnant, she didn't dare risk flying. So he made a silent vow to himself to not take her broom out for a flight every once in a while, if she couldn't enjoy it too.

Boq was steadily getting the hang of being in control of the broom and he had never felt such a rush like this before in his life. He had now found a new way of traveling. He would forget about traveling by bubble with Glinda. As for Daven, his green eyes wandered the skies and he felt totally at ease.

The three men looked ahead of them and saw slightly grey skies ahead of them. It looked very promising. They continued flying at a normal speed as their black cloaks billowed behind with the Vinikus as their destination.

Elphaba was sitting still in her hospital bed reading her political history book with great attention. Every few minutes, she would then glance over at the Grimmerie that lay beside her on the bed. The green witch wished that her friend would return soon as she repositioned a sleeve on her dark purple nightgown. And by now, the green woman was getting very tired of looking at the grey walls of the hospital room.

"Oh well," Elphaba thought as she continued reading even though she was slightly annoyed with Glinda for leaving her. She went back to focusing on her book.

"Knock-Knock," a deeper voice said, startling the green woman slightly. "May I come in, Elphaba?" The Witch of the West looked up from the book to see her father, Oscar, standing in the doorway.

"Um…sure," she replied hesitantly as she set the book aside. "Come in. So, what do want….to uh…talk about?"

"Well," the Wizard started saying as he pulled up a chair near the bed. Then he spotted the Grimmerie lying beside his daughter. "Oh, it's the…Grimmerie. So, you still…have it."

Elphaba looked at her father's aged face. His black eyes showed a slight desire, but he made no attempt to reach for the dark green spell book. His grey hair was neatly combed, along with his mustache. He wore khaki pants and a plain white button up shirt with a royal blue button up vest. Over that he wore his usual long tan suit jacket. He also had his trademark tan top hat on his head.

"Actually, yeah, I have kept it all these years," Elphaba said quickly as she put one hand on the cover of the magic book. "But, Glinda and I share it now. She has gotten really good at reading spells from it. She really has come far from that first year at Shiz. So, what did you want to discuss….Oscar?" She then moved the book to the other side of the bed, and away from the former Wizard.

"What I came here to talk to you about is our relationship," the grey haired man said hesitantly as he took his top hat off and twirled in his hands.

"Our relationship?" she questioned, slightly stunned. She hadn't thought that this would be a discussion topic. The old man took a deep breath before continuing.

"I know that we've only started just having a connection, but I honestly don't know that much about my own flesh and blood daughter," Oscar said. "I thought we could discuss some our dislikes and likes? I know that you have thought of me as this evil person for so long, but I'm not. You'll learn that if you could talk with me more. What do you say Elphaba, would be willing to give a try?"

Elphaba thought for a moment as she twisted her long black braid in between her fingers. Her eyes were focused on her lap and she bit her bottom lip softly.

"Sure….I guess it wouldn't hurt us…it's not like I can get out of this by walking out of the room," Elphaba said with a small laugh and smile. There was warmth in her eyes.

"Well, okay then!" the wizard chirped happily. "I just have a few simple questions to start out with. What is favorite color, book, activity, song, and memory?" He inched closer his daughter's bed. He was truly interested in her responses, Elphaba noticed quickly.

"Well," she began saying in an unsure voice. "My preferred color is actually green."

"Really?" the old man sputtered. His mouth fell open to form a small O.

"Don't looked so surprised…Oscar," the witch said as she changed sitting positions. "I'll tell you my favorites, but you have to let me explain myself. So, yes, my favorite color is green, because it gives me strength. I had hated the color for so long in my life, but after contemplating it, I have seen what it has given me. I have earned strength, bravery, and courage…something that I do not think I would have gained as easily if I was like everyone else. Being different gave me hard and cruel life, but that resulted in a backbone. I don't find the color attractive, though Fiyero would argue otherwise. Yes, I have suffered under it, but I have gained so much from it."

The dark eyed man just sat quietly in his chair, taking in every word that his daughter spoke. Guilt started to swell in his chest as he listened to the words fall from his daughter's lips. He couldn't begin to understand the consequences that his actions caused with the use of a little green bottle all those years ago. He knew that he would never fully understand the suffering that Elphaba went through. But he now had a fresh start with his daughter, and would try his hardest to try and make up for his wrong doings in the past.

"As for my favorite book," Elphaba continued. "I truly enjoyed the biography by Doctor Dillamond. You remember him. He is a goat, and he was a professor at Shiz during my time. I am currently working with him to be able to speak again and to be reinstated back at Shiz. That place needs more people like him. He was my favorite teacher when I was at school. I favor his books over all others because he tells the way that things once were in the views that no one else can understand. He tells them from the view of an outsider. I understand that pain that he went through. I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, and for that reason, his book is all the more precious to me."

Elphaba was now looking straight into the black eyes of the man before her. Her eyes were calm and her voice held no malice. Oscar, on the other hand, was the opposite. He dark eyes held sadness and guilt and he didn't even have a voice at this point to speak.

"Now, for my favorite activity," the green witch said. Her eyes had a sparkle back in them and her voice held an underlying happy tone to it. "It would have to be flying. I can be totally free from everyone around me and I can express my deepest feelings without anyone being around. I can laugh if I want…or cry…I can do anything when it's just me and the clouds. I have always been leery of my magical talents, but when I used them to help levitate a broom, I have learned that they can be used for some good…even if it only for my own happiness some times. Flying helps me in so many ways."

Oscar was still sitting speechless in his chair. He took in every word with the upmost focus.

"As for my favorite song," Elphaba said as she played with her black hair once more. "Well, it's not one that you would know of. If you didn't know, I have been blessed with the gift of singing, though, I do not sing anymore, but I used to. My…father…Frex wanted me to sing all the time when Nessa and I were younger. He would only let me sing hymns, for you see, he was a man of religion." Elphaba shook her head slightly as she said this. "Well, one time during my time at Shiz, a group of us were in this little bar. My friends kept on pestering me to sing, so I sang. I came up with a song on the spot there. The song was about love, sadness, life, death, learning, religion, everything. Nessa thought it was mainly about religion, because that was what she had been brainwashed by my father to love. But I rarely focused on that part of the song, for I have no religion and no religion has me. This song that I created was my favorite because it was one of the only things that I could call my own and it myself poured into it and no one could ever take that away from me."

The woman stopped talking for a moment and thought of the memory that she hadn't thought about for some time.

"When I had stopped singing, everyone in the bar seemed to be transfixed in a sort of way," the emerald witch said. "It was almost like I had casted a spell over everyone. Maybe I did and I didn't even know it. I haven't sung that song in over eight years, and I never even gave it a name."

A small blush came to witch's cheeks, causing her green skin to turn an even darker shade of green. The Wizard was amazed at the depths that Elphaba was responding to the questions. He knew that she was complex, but he never thought that in all his years, that they would be having a calm discussion about things that they like. And he was amazed at honest and true she was being.

"And lastly, my favorite memory," Elphaba said as she took a deep breath. "That's an easy one. It's the day that I married Fiyero. I had finally gotten what I always wanted—someone loved me for being me. I loved him for so long and he finally shared my feelings. He is my light, my dark, my day, my night, my air, my life, my love….he's my everything. And now I get to have a family with him, and it makes me even happier than I ever thought I could be. I need him in my life so I can keep living. He _is_ my reason for living. The day that Fiyero promised to love me and only me…that was the best day in my entire life."

"Wow," Oscar commented as he took in everything that Elphaba had just said. "I never knew these things about….and I feel that I know you so much better now because of it. Thank you for sharing with me, my child," He ran a hand through his soft grey hair and exhaled.

Elphaba blushed at the 'my child' comment. She never thought that talking to her father would be this easy or this rewarding. She felt safe with him. Her hatred had almost gone away and she didn't know that it could have ever gone away. She had never had these types of discussion with Frex. Oscar truly cared about her and it finally hit her, her true father really did love her. Elphaba gulped down the lump that appeared in her throat and spoke.

"Well," she said with a small laugh. "It's feels good to open up, and have someone listen. Now, why don't you tell me your favorites?"

"Okay," the grey haired man began. His coal eyes were full of warmth as he gazed upon the emerald woman with hair that matched his eyes. "My favorite color is also green, though, not for the same reason as you like it. I find the color beautiful…and since I made a whole city based on one color, I guess that I should like it." He chuckled as he spoke. Elphaba gave him a small smile.

"Your favorite book?" she prompted.

"I don't have one specific favorite book, Elphaba," the Wizard began in a lighthearted voice. "Whatever book that I am reading at that moment becomes my favorite book. I just can't choose one specifically. I love how each story you read is different, and has its own personality. I also love how, for a brief period of time, a story transports us to a whole other world. I just enjoy books in general." He folded his arms across his chest. His tan suit jacket draped over the chair, and he looked quite good in his dark blue vest with a crisp white shirt, Elphaba noted.

"And your favorite activity?" she asked as she leaned forward with more curiosity in the older man. Her long black braid fell forward and her eyes were full of curiosity.

"As for that," Oscar said with a slight wave of the hand. "My favorite activity is making people happy. I always loved making people happy. I wanted people to have their dreams come true and to give them the chance to fly." He chuckled as he glanced at his daughter. "No pun intended there. Elphaba. That is the sole reason for why I kept up the position of the Wizard of Oz. I wanted to make people happy. I never really wanted the power, that's was all Morrible's idea. She was the power hungry one."

Elphaba was surprised by this response, but after she thought about it for a second, it made sense to what he had said to her the first time they had met all those years ago.

"Okay, so what is your favorite song?" The witch asked.

"Well," he began. "I love anything that has a good beat that you can dance to. I am especially fond of country music though. But I don't think you know of it. It's something that we have back in Kansas."

"And your favorite memory?"

Oscar sighed as he folded his hands his lap and closed his eyes for moment.

"That, Elphaba, is one that may surprise you. My favorite memory is the time that I spent with your mother, Melena, those twenty-seven years ago. Of course, I never knew that I would gain you out of our time together, but it was worth it. I knew that carrying on an affair with your mother was wrong, but I loved her very much. She made me very happy. And of course, you make me happy too, Elphaba. You may not know it, but you are so much alike, your mother and you. And yet, you are your own person, which makes you all the more special. So, my favorite memory would be the few months that I spent with Melena, but now it is tied with when I get to spend time with you."

Elphaba just laid there in her hospital bed, stunned. She blinked a few times.

"I…I never knew that you care for my mother so much," she said in voice that was barely audible.

"I loved her very much," Oscar began again. "But soon she started to push me away. I suspected it was when she found out that she was pregnant. She pushed me out of her life and went back to being with only _Frex_. I was left to wander Oz, a place that I didn't know of. And soon enough, I stumbled upon the Emerald City and became the Wizard of Oz. I had really only felt love towards your mother, Elphaba. And when I lost that…well, I guess I wanted to replace what I had lost. So I took up the job of Wizard, and I had the love from the people of Oz, even if it wasn't the same. But now, I can have your love…eventually, as time goes by. I can maybe even have a true family if you let me."

Both father and daughter were quiet for a moment, taking in what they had all discussed. Elphaba then gently reached out, and laced her hand gently on top of her father's hand, resting gently on the bed.

"Thank you for being honest with me…and for coming to see me," the green woman said softly. Oscar had small tears in the corners of his eyes. He smiled at her and she returned it.

Just then, Glinda and Shell walked into Elphaba's hospital room.

"Oh!" Glinda said quickly. "Elphie, I'm so sorry that I took so in getting back to you. I didn't mean to get so distractified, but I got talking to Boq and Shell."

"What's going on Sis?" Shell said as he leaned against the doorframe. He and Glinda had just taken notice of Oscar's presence in the room.

"Um…nothing much…we were just talking," Elphaba said in a slightly offbeat tone. The Wizard then got up out of his chair and went over to Shell.

"Shell, I was wondering if you had finished the book that I had lent you?" Oscar asked the Governor.

"Well, I'm almost done with it, but there are a few things that I don't get about the storyline," Shell responded. "Do you want to go and discuss it, since you have read it before?

"Sure," the grey-haired man agreed. "Why not, my boy?" He then clapped Shell lightly on the shoulder. And with that, the two men left the tiny grey room. The witches were now alone.

"Okay, Elphie," the blonde witch said as she plopped down on Elphaba's bed. "Why don't we get start on that memory spell?" Elphaba gave a laugh at her friend's enthusiasm.

"I have been ready for awhile Glin," Elphaba responded as she handed her blonde friend the Grimmerie. Glinda opened the book to the page that the spell was on.

"Great, let's begin!" Glinda said in hyper voice.

Madame Morrible sat in her little dark room. Her white hair curled slightly over her forehead. Her thin hands were extremely pale as she held onto the crystal ball that she was using to watch over our trio of men traveling to the Vinikus.

"This might actually be blessing," Morrible said aloud. "If you make it to the Vinikus and gather people to help, you may succeed. But if you were to die on your way there, then that leaves Elphaba and Glinda even more at my mercy."

The evil witch let out a cackle.

"How about a slight change in the weather?" she asked the unsuspecting trio. "Let's see if you can take what I throw at you."

Fiyero, Boq, and Daven had been flying for a good four hours when, all of a sudden, a gigantic wind came out of nowhere. All three men gripped the handles of their brooms in fear that they would be blown off of them. The wind was icy cold and it seemed to burn their hands and faces.

They had to shut their eyes due to the ferocity of the wind, but they valiantly tried to keep them open a crack so they could at least see where they were flying. They all looked around trying to find out where the sudden wind had come from.

Daven spotted it first and he tried to alert the others, but when he yelled, he was drowned out by the wind.

"What?!" Fiyero and Boq yelled in unison, but neither heard, so Daven merely pointed behind them. The two guards of the Emerald City looked behind them and saw it. A white, icy, and windy mess was on their heels. It danced with a fierceness that sent a chill through each man. It was terrifying and great.

In other words….a blizzard.


	28. Smart Thinking and an Old Lesson

Chapter 28- Smart Thinking and an Old Lesson

Fiyero, Boq, and Daven were trapped. The white windstorm full of ice and snow had surrounded them. Cold pieces of ice and snow shredded their grey clothing and black cloaks. The wind burned their skin and made their ears ring with its piercing howl. The sky had darkened yet all they could see was white. The men tried to yell to each other, but they couldn't hear each other due to be far away from each other.

Finally, Daven managed to get close enough to the other two men and he linked arm with each of them and tried to yell to them to give them instructions.

"HOLD ON TO YOUR BROOM WITH YOUR LEGS AND FREE YOUR ARMS AND JUST KEEP LINKED WITH ME!" Daven yelled out. "DON'T LET GO OF MY ARMS! SHIFT YOUR WEIGHT FORWARD IN YOUR BROOMS AND DIVE DOWN WITH ME ON THE COUNT OF THREE!"

"BUT….BUT WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE DOWN IS!?" Boq cried back.

"JUST TRUST ME!" Daven yelled at the Munchkin. "OK, ON THREE! READY?!"

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!?" Fiyero shouted out in disbelief.

"ONE!" Daven yelled. He tightened his grip on his companions.

"OH SWEET OZ!" Boq shouted.

"TWO!" The Resistance member yelled.

"IF WE DIE BECAUSE OF THIS IDEA, I'LL KILL YOU DAVEN!" the Winkie prince threatened.

"WE'LL BE DEAD IF WE TRY TO RIDE OUT THE STORM AND DO ANYTHING!" the green eyed man argued back in an annoyed voice. "THREE!" He then tightened his grip on the men on either side of him and dove for what he hoped was the ground. He hoped that if there was God or Queen Lurline that they would help the three of them survive this snow storm.

Elphaba opened her eyes realized that she was back at Shiz University. She and Glinda were twenty-one years of age at this time. Glinda the Good had just performed the memory spell from the Grimmerie, but instead of Elphaba viewing the attack on her, she was witnessing a past memory from her days at Shiz.

"How odd," Present-Day Elphaba thought as she looked around an old classroom. It was like she was a movie of her past life. Elphaba moved over a wall, and watched what happened in the room. She hadn't thought of this memory in quite some time. She even wondered why she was reliving it at all.

Present-Day Elphaba watched herself and a younger Galinda sitting in a classroom. It was small, about twenty by twenty feet, and there were two windows across from the wall with the door. On that same wall was a poster for the Emerald City. The floors were hard wood and the walls were forest green. Sunlight came through the windows. There was only one teacher with them. Madame Morrible.

Back at Shiz, all those years ago, Elphaba and Galinda had been receiving private lessons in magic from the "headshitress" at Shiz University, Morrible. This was before the two young witches had learned what a hateful and cruel person that Morrible really was. Present-Day Elphaba then started focusing in more on the conversation between the three women. She saw herself flip through pages in a spell book.

"Madame?" the young Elphaba Thropp questioned. The green girl was wearing a deep blue school uniform consisting of a skirt, matching shirt and jacket, and brown boots. Her long hair was kept tidy in a braid similar to the one that Present-Day Elphaba was wearing. She also wore glasses. "I can make out a few of these more simple spells, but there is this one spell near the back of the book that I don't understand at all. Do you?"

Morrible walked over to young green girl and looked at the spell carefully.

"Oh, why Miss Elphaba!" Morrible chided lightly. "You have no needs to learn a spell this dangerous or complex. Forget about it and look for a simpler one." She then turned away from her pupil.

Galinda was sitting over a few desks away, oblivious. She was researching about spells that would enhance someone's outer beauty. This Galinda looked so much more different than the one that Present-Day Elphaba was used to. Galinda's hair was a lot longer back then, and it was less curly, but still the same beautiful golden color. Elphaba thought it funny to see her old friend without a tiara on her head or wand in her hand, only wearing a cream-colored school uniform with dark blue heels. Galinda was paying the upmost attention the spell book in front of her.

While Galinda was fine reading on her own, the younger Elphaba still pressed the matter of the dangerous spell that Morrible had cast aside.

"But Madame," the young green witch pleaded. "I still don't understand what this spell does. Why is it dangerous?

"The spell," the old witch began saying as she turned to face her best student. Her hair wasn't as grey yet, it was more blonde, and she wore a ruby colored dress robe with gold thread weaved throughout it and clunky jewelry. She still looked like fish, though. "The spell is used for taking control of someone through their mind. They become subject to your every whim. They can do a simple task such as picking up a book on a table, to even going as far as killing a person."

"Killing a person?" Young Elphaba and Galinda questioned in unison. Both students were paying full attention to their teacher.

"Yes," Madame Morrible replied in a soft hiss. "Taking control of a person requires much skill and control over magic. That type of spell is far too complicated for students like you. Nor would you ever need to know that spell. You girls are too good at heart to take someone's life away from them like that. So, there's no need to discuss this further."

Elphaba sat in her desk for a moment and thought of a few more questions.

"Even though I'll never use the spell, may I still learn about?" the green girl asked. Galinda was growing bored with this topic, and decided to focus back on her own spell book. "May I ask another question?"

"What would you like to know Miss Elphaba?" the old lady asked with a sigh as she sat down at her own desk in the room. And with that, the questions came spilling out from the green girl's mouth.

"How do you perform the spell?" the young student in blue questioned. "How long does it last? Can you use it on anyone? Do people who are under the spell know what is happening to them? Does it cause any damage to the user?"

"That's more than one question, Elphaba," Morrible stated in a dull voice.

"Sorry, Madame." Elphaba looked down at the desk in slight embarrassment. She had a blush on her face, which made her green skin even darker.

Present-Day Elphaba watched this class session with intense curiosity.

"Performing the spell is pretty simple," Morrible started saying with a deep breath, not easily hiding her tired voice. "But it takes a great deal of concentration and control. Anyone can be put under this spell, but younger people are easier to control. If you have met the person at least once in person, then you can control them at any point, but it is harder when the people are farther away from user. And when a person is under your control, they do not know what they are doing. It's as if they are asleep. They can remember their actions once they wake up from the spell, but that is easily solved if you erase their memories. But that's another spell altogether. And no, there is no serious damage to the user when using the spell, but it will tire them out, which can cause the user to be slow at using other spells simultaneously. Does that answer all of your questions Miss Elphaba?"

"Yes, it does," the young Elphaba said with a quick nod of the head. "Thank you. So, are we going to finish today's lesson soon?"

"Yes," Morrible said as she quickly regained energy. She stood up from her desk and moved around to stand in front of it. "Now I am going to teach you girls how to change a plain piece of cloth into silk. It's a simple transformation spell that be used to change any item into almost anything you want. It doesn't matter the item you start out with it, but I thought it would be easier if you already had cloth. Now Miss Galinda, since you are so into fashions, you should really enjoy this lesson. "

"Yes, Madame Morrible," Galinda said with enthusiasm. Her eyes sparkled as she tossed her hair behind her shoulders and waited for more explanation on the spell.

The young Elphaba gently rolled her eyes at her friend, and then turned to the page that held the spell that they were going to learn about. Present-Day Elphaba saw that the picture of her memory was fading and she closed her eyes.

Elphaba opened her eyes and realized that she was back in the present time, looking around at the tiny grey-colored hospital room. Her dark purple silky nightgown had sweat on, and her neat braid was messy and fraying. Glinda the Good was by her side.

"So, what did you see this time about the attack?" Glinda asked as she leaned on the bedside that she was sitting on. As she shifted positions, her curls bounced and she smoothed out the skirt of pink magenta dress.

"I didn't actually see the attack this time, Glin," Elphaba commented as she panted lightly. "I saw memories from our time back at Shiz. It was pretty odd."

"Shiz?" The Good Witch questioned with a small pout on her beautiful face.

"Yeah, Shiz University," the Witch of the West replied with all seriousness. "We were studying with Morrible, and I kept asking her about a certain spell that I had found in an old book. The old fish lady had said that the spell was too dangerous, and that it required someone with a lot of skill to use it."

"What was the spell?" Glinda asked with her head cocked slightly to one side.

"It was a spell that let you control another's person's mind. You know, let someone do your bidding. Do you remember that study session?"

Glinda brought her fingers up to her chin before speaking.

"Yes," the blonde said softly. "I do remember that. Vaguely, but I do remember it. I wonder why you saw that memory, instead of the memory of the attack? Every other time that we have used the spell, you've always seen the correct memory."

"I don't know. Maybe my mind was trying to tell me something that I missed during the night of the attack. Maybe it is connected with the memory of the attack somehow?"

Both Co-Rulers of Oz were silent for a moment. Just then, Glinda sprang from the bed and landed perfect on the floor. Her heels made one unified click as they touched tile. She spun to face friend, and her pink dress swirled around.

"I got it!" Glinda cried out as she clapped her hands together; the noise that she made could have broken glass, and Elphaba wondered why it didn't. "The reason that the memory of the mind control spell popped up was because, when you were attacked, your attacker was having their mind controlled!"

Elphaba sat on her bed for a moment, trying to contemplate the new hypothesis. She undid her messy braid as she thought, and played with a few strands of silky raven hair.

"It could be possible," Elphaba said slowly.

"Of course it's possible, Elphie!" the blonde chided as she put her hands on her hips. Her voice rose several octaves as she continued to speak. "Just think about it. You said that when you were attacked, the attacker felt like somebody you knew. What if your real enemy isn't the person who attacked you? What if the attacker is just being used! Just—"

"Was just having their mind controlled," Elphaba interrupted.

"Exactly!" The Good Witch said. "So we just need to figure out who could actually use a spell with level of difficulty."

A moment of silenced passed in thought.

"Morrible!" The Co- Rulers yelled out in unison.

"But," Elphaba interjected. "She's locked up in the South Stair prison. You told me that you personally locked her up yourself. It couldn't be her, could it?"

The blonde wore a puzzled expression. Glinda started pacing around the small room.

"When I locked her up a couple of years ago, I made sure that she was put under our highest security," the Witch of the North said softly. "I even put up some magical defenses myself. Even if she wanted to do something, she couldn't.

"Well, _someone_ is doing _something_!" the Witch of the West complained as she fell back against the pillows on the bed. Glinda stopped pacing and headed for the door.

"I'll be back later Elphie," Glinda commented. "I'm going to check with the prison and see if they have noticed anything odd with Morrible's behavior." And with that, the petite blonde exited the hospital room and the green girl was left on he own.

"I'm _so_ tired of just being left here!" Elphaba yelled out in annoyance as she dug deeper into her bed, trying to understand the memory that she had recently witnessed.

Fiyero, Boq, and Daven lay face-down on the cold ground of the Great Kells in Oz, thanking whatever luck or being had gotten them safely out of that blizzard. Fiyero rolled onto his back. His blonde hair was messy and went in every direction.

"How…how did you know to…to dive down?" the Prince of the Vinikus asked in between coughs. "How did you even know where down was?"

"Well…" Daven began saying. His usually smooth voice was rough and tired. His dark hair fell into his bright eyes. "When I was in the Resistance with Fabala…there was this one time where we got stuck flying in a snowstorm. Well, she was flying. I was just…uh…riding along."

Fiyero faced made him look as if he had just eaten a bad lemon, but he didn't press the subject.

"You all know how smart Fabala is," the dark skinned man continued saying. "She said that the lower we were to the ground, the lower the rate of the wind would be. Plus, it would be warmer. Once…once she flew us lower…we managed to not be as affected by the snow and her cloak also helped us….just like how the cloaks that she suggested that we wear today helped us." He lifted up a bit of his torn black travel cloak for emphasis. "So, I knew that we would have a better chance of surviving if we just flew down. It was just luck that we landed in the right place. But as for now, we should probably look for some shelter. Since we are in the mountains, it should be that hard to find some rocks to dig into to protect for the night."

"Yeah…" Fiyero agreed, and he looked around at his surroundings for the first time. As Daven had said, since they were in the mountains, there had to be rocks that could serve as shelter for the night. And just a good twenty feet away, there were a group of rocks that formed a mini-cave, and the trio decided to camp out there. The trio slowly made their way to the shelter. "That was um….some smart thinking on your part Daven. Thank you….for saving us," the Prince of the Vinikus said quietly.

"Yes, thank you Daven, ever so much," Boq agreed loudly as he dropped down against one of the larger stones and leaned against it for support.

"Don't give me the credit, Boq," Daven said as he and Fiyero made their way to where Boq was sitting. "It was Fabala's smart thinking and my experience of being caught in a snow storm before. It was also luck that we landed where we did and as safely as we did. So, don't give me any of the credit."

Fiyero was a little disgusted at that point. For just one tiny moment, Fiyero actually liked the guy. And then…he had go act all selfless and crap. That's what bugged the shit out of Fiyero the most. The Prince just couldn't understand how the guy could come off as such a saint every time he wanted to!

"But still," Boq commented as he closed his grey eyes in contentment. "Thank you." Daven just merely shrugged.

All three men lay propped up against the rocks that served as their shelter. They were also all breathing normally again. The three men seemed to enjoy the silence for a moment as they rested from the ordeal that they had just gone through.

"The storm has passed," Boq mentioned as he looked up at the grey sky. The others mimicked him.

"Hmm," Fiyero murmured. "You are right, Boq. I wonder where that blizzard came from anyway? It just came out of nowhere." Then Fiyero got up and started undoing his bag and took out a few blankets and some dried food. The others started doing the same things. Fiyero kept digging around in the bottom of his bag, until he pulled out the main item he had been looking for. Matches. Thankfully, there were some dead twigs and plants nearby.

Daven helped make a small pile of twigs, roots, and plants. And soon the trio of men had a small fire and they were eating dried food goods like nuts, crackers, and cookies. The men huddled under their blankets. Even though it was only around two o'clock in the afternoon, the men were still frozen from the run in with snowstorm. They wished that their black waterproof cloaks weren't as torn up, but they couldn't help it; at least they had cloaks, even if they contained holes.

The three men made mindless chatter, and slept on and off throughout the afternoon. Then later that night, after they had dinner, Fiyero told them that it was time for a full night's rest.

"Let's get some sleep, guys," he ordered. "We still have good bit of flying that we need to do. But just think. In a day or so, we shall be in the Vinikus, and nice and comfortable in my family's palace." Fiyero then rolled over in his makeshift bed and tried to think of better times.

A minute later, Daven let out a small chuckle.

"What's so funny Daven?" Fiyero muttered.

"Well," Daven responded as he huddled down in his blankets, "I just find it kind of amusing that the Prince of the Vinikus has to sleep on rocks in the mountains before he can rest comfortably in his own bed. It's kind of ironic."

Fiyero let out a groan, but let the matter go. With that, the men said their goodnights, and soon they were fast asleep under the dark night sky. Boq was dreaming of Glinda and both Fiyero and Daven were dreaming of Elphaba.

The next day, the skies were crystal clear and blue once more. The flying that day should go very well and according to plan. The trio packed up their things and soon kicked from the rocky ground.

They flew for about twelve hours straight when finally Fiyero cried out in happiness.

"We are finally here!" the Winkie Prince cheered. And sure enough, the two other men looked past Fiyero to see a castle in the distance with small villages all round it. The three men were flying towards the palace belong to the royal Tiggular family.

They had arrived in the Vinikus safe and sound, but there was still much more to come. Pretty soon, they would think that the blizzard was nothing compared to what was to come.


	29. Life in the Vinkus

Chapter 29: Life in the Vinkus

Boq and Daven followed Fiyero as he flew down towards his family's home, landing in a stone courtyard. Both Daven and Boq looked around and noticed many differences from the palace in the Emerald City to the one that they were standing before now.

Fiyero's palace was much darker. The stone that created the walls were sharper and there was more of a defensive look to this place. But of course, Glinda herself had redecorated the palace in the Emerald City, so her tastes would naturally be brighter and more cheery.

The trio stared to walk through the courtyard to the main doors of the Tiggular household with the blonde-haired prince leading the way. As they walked, both Daven and Boq agreed that this would be the type of place that would suit Elphaba's taste more than the "fluffy" one that Glinda had created back home.

Just as our trio reached steps that led up to the main doors, the heavy wooden doors burst open and two men came charging out at Fiyero, knocking him down to the cold stony ground. Boq and Daven quickly reacted. Daven reached for his sword that he was carrying (Fiyero had lent him one from the guards storeroom back at the palace) and Boq quickly grabbed his gun. They prepared to attack the two unknown men, but then stopped when realized that Fiyero was laughing.

"Guys….Croppe…Tibbett…get off me," the Winkie Prince commanded with not much success as the two new men practically sat on top of him, hardly ceasing his laughing. "I…cant' breathe…come on guys!"

The two unknown men got up and off the blonde man and helped him to his feet. The man on the right of Fiyero had deep dark hair, brown eyes, and lightly tanned skin. He was medium height and well built, his face fuller than the others. The other man on the left of Fiyero had a thinner face but was at least four inches taller than the dark-haired man. This man had bright red hair, piercing green eyes, and cream colored skin. His whole body was much leaner than the dark haired man's body. Both men wore black pants and ruby red uniform shirts with gold embroidery on them. The sleeves were long and held the crest of the Vinkus on either shoulder. At their sides they carried swords, and on their backs guns.

"It's great to see you guys again," Fiyero began as he put and hand each man's shoulder. "You have no idea how much I've missed this place and everybody here." Then his gaze drifted over to Boq and Daven who were standing awkwardly off to the side. "Oh, Boq, Daven, I'm sorry. Let me introduce everyone. These are my two good friends from my time here in the Vinkus. This is Croppe"—he gestured to the dark haired man—"And this is Tibbett."—and looked to the red haired man. Then he gestured back to the men from the Emerald City. "Guys, these are Boq and Daven."

The four men standing around the blue-eyed prince awkwardly exchanged hellos and handshakes, before they were led up the stone steps and through the doors into the palace. Once they were inside, Croppe and Tibbett moved in front and started leading the group.

"Your parents are in the south lounge waiting for you, Fiyero," Tibbett said as he turned his head around to address his old friend. He had an accent that neither Boq nor Daven could recognize. "Your cousin and his wife are also with them."

"Really?" Fiyero questioned as he scrunched in face in mild confusion. "All four of them? I wonder what the big deal is?"

Croppe's brown eyes met up with Tibbett's blue ones as they exchanged a look. Both of them shrugged their shoulders and then Croppe nodded his head. His dark hair moved into his eyes.

"They, uh…want to talk to you about your position in the Vinkus," Croppe said in an awkward voice. "I mean….now that you are back in the public….and alive…"

The men kept walking down multiple hallways that all looked alike. The floors were made of dark green marble and the walls were a lighter shade of coal. Small candles lined the walls and the doors leading to multiple rooms made out of a thick wood that resembled the color of chocolate. At one point, the five men passed an open doorway and Daven saw an art piece containing a flock of crows circling the palace grounds.

"Yep," Daven said to himself quietly. "This is definitely Fabala's type of place. It has enough creepiness and darkness to satisfy her for a long time." Boq gave a small chuckle as he overheard him.

Finally, the five men made it to their destination: the south lounge. Croppe pushed open the door and they moved in. The room was much more cheerful and bright than Daven and Boq had thought it would be.

On the left side of the room on the far wall was a roaring fire in the granite fireplace, sparkling and hissing quietly. Above, on the mantle, was a large painted portrait of a younger looking Fiyero and an older man and a woman. The men now looked straight ahead of them and, instead of seeing wall, they were met with a big clear glass window with a great view of the distant snow-covered mountains. And finally, they looked over to their right. They saw three big forest green leather couches. In the center of the couches was a huge oak coffee table. It held a teapot, some cups and plate of cookies.

Sitting at the couch closest to the doors were Fiyero's parents. Fiyero's father had skin a shade darker than his son's and his hair was a honey color that was going slightly gray at the edges. His hazel colored eyes held wisdom and experience. He was well built and had a kind expression. The King wore a pair of black slacks and a red shirt that matched the ones that Croppe and Tibbett were wearing. Fiyero's mother though, didn't look aged. In fact, she didn't look a day over thirty-two, even though she was a good number of years over that. The Queen looked like she could have been directly related to Glinda with the blonde curls that fell at her chin, her bright blue eyes, and her cream colored skin. She wore a pale blue dress with a gold crest of the Vinkus on it.

Boq and Daven then focused their attention to the next couch over and studied the woman sitting on it.

She was not attractive as the Tiggular family was, but she still had her beautiful side. Her body was full size bigger than Elphaba's normal size and she had short mousy brown hair and a small nose. Her skin was lightly tan and her eyes were the same shade as Elphaba's. She wore a simple long sleeved rose colored dress.

The silence was broken when Fiyero's mother stood up from the couch and walked over to her son and embraced him.

"Fio," the blonde woman cooed softly as she held her son's face in her hands. "I'm so thankful to see you again, my son."

Fiyero's father got up next and went over to his son, shook his hand sternly and then gave him a hug. Then the King of the Vinkus gestured for them all to sit down, as Croppe and Tibbett eagerly helped themselves to tea and cookies. The two men in red and gold looked so at ease while Daven and Boq felt so out of place. Fiyero sat closest to his parents.

"Fiyero," the King began. "Aren't you going to introduce us to your friends?"

"Oh!" Fiyero exclaimed in an embarrassed voice. "I'm sorry, yes, of course. It just so odd being back here, I guess I got a little caught up. Father, Mother, these are my friends Boq and Daven. Boq, Daven, this is my father, James, and my mother, Trisha."

Daven nodded and then rolled his eyes when no one was looking.

"Friends?" Daven questioned to himself. "This is the second time that he has called me his friend. That's one word to describe us, but I would have chosen mortal enemy or pain in the ass though."

"So," the King of the Vinkus began. "This is the Boq that we've heard so much about. The one married to Glinda the Good, correct?"

"Uh…yes…Sir," Boq answered in a slightly awkward voice. He had a slight blush to his face as he blinked his grey eyes a few times. "I am happily married to Glinda. And I have become very god friends with your son."

"That's great," James agreed with a smile and a nod of the head. Then he focused his attention over to the dark-haired man with bright green eyes. "But Daven…I don't remember Fiyero mentioning you in any of his past letters. Who are you?"

"Oh," Daven mumbled quietly, and then he spoke up. "I'm a friend of Fab—I mean, Elphaba's. I've been staying at the Palace in the Emerald City for the past couple of months and Fiyero asked me to join in on this little adventure back home."

"Well, that explains it," James said with a low chuckle. "Now, speaking of Elphaba, Fiyero, how is my daughter-in-law doing?" James asked of his son. The fire continued to crackle in the fire place and the group enjoyed sipping their tea.

"Yes, Fio, how are Elphaba and the baby doing? You told us how awful the attack was. The poor girl," his mother said. There was warmth and joy in her blue eyes and sad smile on her face.

"She is doing much better," Fiyero reassured the King and Queen. "We are now just trying to get down to the bottom of figuring who would have attacked Elphaba. I was wondering—does the Vinkus have any leads on who could be after my wife? Any bit of information would be helpful…anything…please?" His voice slightly cracked on the last word, but he covered it up with a cough and it went unnoticed by everyone except Daven. He too felt the same way that Fiyero felt. He wanted to find out who had hurt his beloved and he would make sure that in the end they would pay.

The sun shone through the glass windows lighting up south lounge. It was oddly peaceful with the group of seven people.

"I'm sorry, son, but we don't have any leads on the attacks and threats against Elphaba," the honey-haired man said. "It's been pretty quiet over here in the West."

"I'm sorry that we can't be of any more information, Fio," Trisha apologized to her son. Her blue eyes were downcast and her blonde hair fell slightly forward. "So, on another note, how is Elphaba handling all of this? I hear that she and Glinda are doing quite a job of co-ruling."

"Well," the Prince started saying as a smile slowly spread across his handsome face. "Elphaba certainly doesn't have a sit-down-and-die sort of attitude, that's for sure." He chuckled softly. "And yes, Elphaba is a born leader, though she won't admit it. And with Glinda by her side, they can't go wrong. Where one is weak, the other is strong and vice versa. It's a very good partnership….and friendship."

There was silence in the sunny room until the mousey-haired woman spoke up for the first time since the trio from the Emerald City had arrived. All eyes turned towards her. Her eyes were cast downwards as she played with the red sleeves of her dress. Boq and Daven were quite surprised how timid her voice was.

"Fiyero," the brown-haired woman began. "Even though we don't have any leads for you on who may be behind these attacks, we shall give you all the help we can, even if it only to be a person to listen to your wise ideas. We are family…even if we are distant." She now looked up at Fiyero with a sort of sadness in her chocolate eyes. "Is there anything that we can do…that I can do…?" she almost pleaded. Her lightly tan hands were clasped together as if almost in prayer.

"There's nothing you can do at the moment, Sarima," the Winkie Prince said kindly. "But thank you. Actually, I feel that it would be good to talk to your husband about what has been going on. He is standing in my place right now on the Throne in the Vinkus, since I gave it up to be with Elphaba in the Emerald City. I think my cousin and I shall have plenty to talk about. When will he be joining us anyway?" Fiyero questioned of his parents.

"He just has," the King responded as he looked past his son to see who had just entered into the room. Fiyero, Boq, and Daven all turned to see just who James was referring to.

This man stood at roughly the same height as Fiyero. His skin was tanner than Fiyero's or the King's. He had wavy chestnut cover hair that was combed in a very tidy manner, with bright blue eyes that matched Fiyero's. He was built very strong, looking like he could take any of the men in the room no problem. He wore an outfit similar to the King: black pants, deep red shirt, and white vest with a gold symbol of the Vinkus on the chest. At his side he carried a sword and on his back he had a smaller gun, almost like the kind used for hunting.

"Hello, Cousin Fiyero. It's good to see you after such a long time," the well-built man said from the doorway.

"It's good to see you too, Avaric!" Fiyero replied with a grin on his face.

"I'll be back later, Elphie! I'm going to check with the prison to see if they have noticed anything odd with Morrible. You just rest now. I'll be back shortly!" Glinda the Good said from within the crystal ball that Morrible was leering over as she watched the two witches of Oz.

"Oh no, you don't!" the grey haired witch hissed as she hovered over the orb with anger. "When you reach the prison, I'll make sure the guards have a little story for you to keep you bay. They will say that I am still locked up safe and sound and that I haven't been on the run from the prison for the last six months. Oh no. You aren't about to catch me yet, Blondie."

Morrible was alone in her little hidey-hole of a mill. It was grey outside as the older witch grew more and more irritated.

"I still can't believe how easy it was for me to escape from that cell in the South Stairs," she cackled aloud to herself and the crystal ball. "Even though Glinda put up all those barriers, all I had to do was wait until they were taken down when someone entered the cell to bring me food. I then seized the opportunity, and took control of the mind of some common guard on duty. With one guard under my control, it wasn't hard to have the others fall right into my hands as well. My flight of escape even seemed a little too easy. Just one quick escape into the dead of night and I even took one of the guards working there. Daven—oh, I can't believe how lucky I was when found Daven and learned of the connections that he had. Who ever knew that a member of the Resistance would end up working in the South Stairs?"

A brown bird flew by the open window that the witch was standing by. A feather or two flew into the old dusty room. Morrible kept on speaking. Her black eyes were full of triumph as she recalled her tale.

"Once the guards were under my control, all I did was do a bit of tampering and they are still convinced that I am locked away. Ha, ha, oh, what fun!" Morrible continued. "Luckily, right before I was captured by Glinda and thrown into the South Stairs, I was able to steal Miss Elphaba's crystal ball from her hideaway. Since then, I have managed to keep it hidden even during my lock-up. And now I am able to keep an eye on anyone I want. Soon, one Witch will be dead, and the blonde and that old man Oscar will be my puppets in my new ruling over Oz. It will be like it should have been a few years back. The new reign of Morrible is coming!" Morrible cackled wickedly. At the same time, she clenched and unclenched her pale veiny hands around the crystal ball.

The picture in the crystal ball had changed as the old witch had spoken. Instead of showing Glinda and Elphaba in the hospital part of the Palace, it now featured the South Stairs where she had previously been held. Then the witch turned her attention to an old spell book. Her gray curls spilled into her face as she began to recite a spell. A smile broke upon the wrinkled hag as she saw a blonde woman approach the jail.

Glinda the Good's carriage pulled up in front of the South Stairs. She got out, dusted off the skirt of her magenta dress, and took a deep breath, feeling little comfort in the wand that she carried at her side. She always hated the jail in Oz. It gave her the creeps and she totally despised the design of the building, not really thinking it to have any one redeeming quality. She took each step forward slowly and entered the compound carefully.

As soon as she opened the heavy iron door, she was met with a blast of cold air. It made her tremble and she tried to cover up her legs, now covered in goosebumps, with the skirt of her dress. Glinda then walked up to the desk in the main entrance room. An older burly man with deep brown hair and a beard greeted her, sporting an ugly yellow cotton shirt and grey pants. At his side was a gun. She gripped her wand tighter in her hand without knowing it as she gazed upon the shiny gun.

"Lady Glinda!" he sputtered as he sent little droplets of spit into the air; Glinda flinched as she barely dodged the liquid. "How…how can I help you? I didn't know you were planning a visit. Forgive me, my Lady." He quickly moved around the desk to meet Glinda and gave a small bow before taking her small hand inside his own muscular digits.

"I didn't make an appointment for coming here, so there's no problem," Glinda replied hastily. "I'm here to talk to the guard that keeps an eye on Morrible. I would like to discuss a few things with him. It's rather urgent."

"Why, that's me ,my Lady," he stated. "I'm in charge of Morrible. And my name is John by the way, Lady Glinda. Why don't we talk in here?" Gently, John led Glinda into a little side room a few feet away from the front desk. This room was very small, almost as small as a regular bathroom. It was poorly lit and held a plain table, two wooden chairs, and grey walls. Glinda didn't fancy this room, but sat down anyway to get the discussion started.

John took the empty chair as he looked upon Glinda. Her beauty seemed to light up the dreary room and for one brief moment, John almost dared to reach out and touch one of the soft blonde curls that cascaded from the Good witch's head. He had heard of her beauty before, but seeing her in person was ten times better than the stories. He kept his hands at his sides and cleared his throat and any thoughts of the blonde's beauty from his mind before he spoke.

"What do wish to know about Morrible, my lady?" he asked of the Co- Ruler.

"Well," the petite woman began. "I have reason to believe that the attack committed just about a week and half ago on Lady Elphaba was done by Morrible.

"Morrible?" the bearded man questioned. "Impossible."

There was almost a pleading in Glinda's voice now. "I know it sounds crazy, but have you noticed anything different going on with Morrible lately?"

The man was about to speak when suddenly, his eyes turned hazy.

"Sir? Um…John?" Glinda questioned when the man didn't respond to her previous question. He didn't even move. He just sat still in the wooden chair.

The small woman in the regal dress got up out of her chair and walked around to the other side of table to where John was sitting stationary. His black eyes were fixated on nothing in the room.

"John?" she asked once more. Only this time, her voice was an octave higher and it held slight fear and a note of command. She didn't feel comfortable about the man not responding, so she laid a hand on his arm. She felt how smooth and soft the yellow cotton shirt was against her fingers.

He jerked back suddenly at her touch. She yelped out and gripped her wand tighter in her other hand. It had been awhile since she had last used her wand in public but she was coming close to using it to get any sort of response from the man. She kept her hold of him with her other hand and waited for any other reaction from John. Then, he spoke.

"Lady Glinda…there is nothing wrong strange with Morrible," he said slowly. His eyes were not focused on the pretty lady that he had just been admiring a moment ago. His voice was monotone and his words were slowly spoken. "I do not believe….that it was Morrible who caused the attack on Lady Elphaba. We have noticed nothing odd….nothing odd at all with Morrible for a very long time. It could not be her." Then he stood up. Glinda still held one his arms tightly. "You…you should go now. Leave the jail. Now."

Glinda couldn't quite make out what was happening. She let go of John and then let her arm fall to her side. She blinked her eyes three times.

"Are you sure that nothing is going on?" Glinda asked. Her voice was high and she suddenly felt a little too young in the presence of this older and bigger man. She felt powerless and confused in this tight little room. "Could I please see Morrible myself? Just tell me where her cell is. It would only take a few minutes." She held her free hand in front of her chest now.

"NO!" John barked out a little too loudly. His voice echoed against the walls and made Glinda jump back a step. Now she truly had goosebumps on her legs. Her wand was now positioned out in front of her body in a defensive manner.

"Please?" She begged of him. "I need to see her. I just have to ask. If she is truly behind on what happened to Elphie, I swear to Oz….." Glinda trailed off. She then noticed that he wasn't even looking at her anymore. Then, the Good witch got enough courage to finally fight back. She looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't have to do what you tell me. I Co-Rule Oz and I can do whatever the damn well I please! Now, I'm going to go see Morrible whether you like it or not!" A heat seemed to form in her stomach and gave her strength. She started to walk past the man but was stopped.

He put his arm out in front of her, blocking her path to the door.

"You will not…see Morrible," he said slowly. Glinda didn't notice his eyes due to the poor lighting of the room. "You are going to go back home."

"I will not!" Glinda all but practically yelled. She then grabbed her wand in both hands and was about to hit him over the head with when he ducked her swing and quickly scooped Glinda up in both his arms and threw her over his right shoulder and then carried her—dress, wand, and tiara included—out of the tiny side room, through the entrance hall, and down onto the stone steps outside of the jail.

Glinda raised her wand once more and took another swing. But John was stronger than her and he managed to catch the rod in his hand. In a matter of seconds, he pried it out of her small hands and threw it down the last few steps to the jail. The sparkling rod made a heavy clanking sound as it hit the cement. Glinda made an unintelligible sound to the sudden movements of the man before her.

"How dare you!" the petite woman snarled as she moved up two steps towards the bearded man. "I am your Ruler of Oz! Now let me see Morrible!" Her hands were clenched and she had small tears in the corner of her eyes.

"NO!" was all he said, before turning his back on the blonde and stalking back into the jail.

Glinda let out a small whimper and then walked down the few steps to retrieve her wand. She momentarily considered blasting through those damn metal doors, but quickly decided against it. What kind of leader would she be if she just always gave into her anger and rash decisions? Though, she would look into getting that man named John fired.

She turned and walked back towards the carriage that was waiting for her in front of the jail. The carriage driver stared at her wordlessly, trying to process the scene that he had just witnessed.

"What?!" Glinda snapped at him. He jumped at the harshness in her voice and didn't respond. Glinda quickly apologized and told the driver to take her back to the palace. She then got in the carriage.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," she said quietly as the carriage whisked her through the streets of the Emerald City. Her hands shook as she still grasped her sparkling wand. Then the shock of the incident wore off and she let a few silent tears slide down her beautiful cheeks and into her lap. She hoped that no one would take notice as they raced down the bricked streets.

"Well, well, well," Morrible hissed into the glass globe. "Looks like I still have you and Elphaba in the dark. And you both stay there for a little bit longer. Now, run along home to your little green friend, Miss Glinda." The image of the blonde witch in the carriage filled the picture of the glass magic ball, and a purring sound came through the satisfied witch's lips.

Glinda was walking up the steps to the main palace entrance when the carriage driver tried to hurry up the steps to open the doors for her. But the witch didn't wait. She just waved her wand-arm and the front doors opened with a bang.

She may have been crying on the way back to the palace, but now the Good witch was just plain pissed, and that was not good. When either witch was angry, things were sure to go flying. Literally.

Glinda wanted to talk to Elphaba so she could find some comfort in her friend—to tell her of the ordeal that she just went through—so she headed towards the medical wing of the palace. As Glinda walked, she passed by the palace kitchens where she spied Shell and Oscar trying to get a few early desserts before dinner. Glinda rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath and kept walking by the open kitchen doors.

Shell saw her first.

"Oh, Glinda, you're back?" the Governor of Munchkin Land asked as he tried to hastily swallow an éclair with chocolate frosting. The Wizard was currently enjoying a raspberry tart with sugar on top. "Did you—"

"Not in the mood, Shell," the petite blonde snapped at him. Her blue eyes were hard and just her expression made both men take a step back. "I need to go talk to Elphie." She kept on walking past the kitchen.

"But, Glin!" the dark-haired man called out as he set his tasty treats down on a counter on a dark granite counter. "Wait! Elphaba is…" He was cut off when Glinda turned the corner up ahead of her at full speed. She just needed her green girl.

Glinda walked quickly into the medical center of the palace and right into Elphaba's room, but stopped dead when she realized that her green skinned, smart-assed, motherly friend was not in the room. And then in flash, Shell was in the room with the Good witch and Oscar was behind him.

"I was…trying…to tell…you," Shell explained in hurried breath, in his running to catch up to the witch. "Elphaba's been released from the medical wing while you were gone today. The doctor said that she and the baby are fine and that she is free to do pretty much anything she wants…as long as it is not too stressful, of course."

"Oh," Glinda said dumbly. "Well, that's great. At least she's not stuck in this rotten room anymore. I don't think anyone has cared for being cooped up in here, especially her." She wrung her hands together, her fingers playing with the wedding ring on her left hand. "Do you know where she is now?"

The Wizard spoke up, running fingers through his thinning grey hair. "I believe that she is spending some time in her room. She might be reading, I think." Then with a nod, Glinda left the two men and headed to Elphaba's bedroom.

As Oscar had thought, the green girl was huddled up in a big comfortable red armchair near an open window with a book. Well, she was as huddled up as she could be due to her expanding size. Her long hair was in a braid and pushed off to one side. She wore a simple black dress that could pass as a nightgown. Beside her on a table, was a packet of forms and important political papers that she had seemed to sign off on and organized for upcoming meetings. The woman was certainly efficient when it came to getting the political work done. She had only been released for a few hours and she was already caught up, and now relaxing.

"Oh! Glinda," Elphaba said when she noticed her best friend standing in the doorway to the room. "So, tell me, how did things go at the jail and with Morrible?" Elphaba set her book down on top of the paperwork.

"Not good, Elphie," Glinda sighed as she plopped down onto the loveseat stationed near the armchair. All of Glinda's anger has dissipated when she gone the search for her friend so now she was just left with feelings of frustration and tiredness.

"What happened?" Elphaba asked.

"Well, it was very strange," the blonde began as she gently took off her tiara, putting it beside her on the loveseat. "The guard who was in charge of Morrible wouldn't let me see her. He said that nothing had been out of sorts and that everything was fine. Then he told me to go and forced me out of the jail."

"Isn't that good, Glin? Now we at least know that Morrible is not behind it."

"But that's the problem Elphie!" The small woman raised her hands in the air. "If it was Morrible, then we would at least know who was behind the attack. But, we don't have any idea and now we are back to having zero answers. But I still think that she has something to do with all of this. I just can't prove it!" Glinda growled in annoyance. She was now fully stretched out on the loveseat with her head of golden curls resting on one end and the feet dangling off the other end.

The two women were silent for a minute or so.

"Maybe we should take a break from all of this for a while Glinda," Elphaba stated calmly.

"Huh?" the Good witch murmured as she rolled over on the loveseat. Her pink dress was now wrapped around her tiny frame in the most peculiar way, and her tiara had slithered down to the floor, but she didn't pick it up. "What stuff do you want to take a break from?"

"All of it," the green girl said flatly. "I need a break from the attack, the memory spell, all of it. I need a break from work and stress. I've been cooped up in that hospital room for so long. I need to get out, even if it is only for a few hours. I need a little fun in my life Glinda." She sighed and closed her eyes and tilted her head back in the chair. "So, what do you say? Are you up for doing something? Maybe going to a bookstore or finding a good place to eat? From what I've heard, Shell and my fa—er, Oscar are eating us out of house and home."

Glinda flew off the loveseat in one graceful movement and cried out, "I've got it! I know what we should go do!"

"And that is…?" Elphaba took a breath to recover from Glinda startling her.

"We need to go see a show! How about a musical!?" Glinda hopped in place three times. Elphaba just stared for a moment. "Oh, come on Elphie! It'll be fun. Just a couple of weeks ago, Boq and I went to go see a show and it was fantastically amazing! There is this new show that I've just been dying to go see, but since you've been out of commission, I haven't really wanted to venture off. What do you say? Do you want to go?"

"What is this new show called?" the witch of the West asked.

"_The Phantom of the Opera_!" the blonde exclaimed. "Oh please, please, please, please, please, Elphie, can we go?" Glinda then put her hands together as if she were praying, but really, this was just begging. Her blue eyes were big and puppy-dog like.

"Sure, we can go," Elphaba agreed. "I have actually heard really good reviews about it."

"Yyyyyeeeeeesssssss!" Glinda jumped and threw both hands up in the air. Her scream of delight could have broken glass. In fact, it did. The window near our green cracked slightly. "We shall see it tonight."

"It's good to see you too, Avaric," Fiyero said as his cousin walked into the room where the Tiggular family and Fiyero's friends were sitting. Avaric sat down on the couch next to his wife, Sarima.

"So, now that everyone is gathered, why don't we get some business done before we let Fiyero and his friends go rest up?" the King of the Vinkus asked of the group.

"Right," Fiyero said. "Cousin, in your last letter, you said that we need to discuss my arrangements considering the throne of the Vinkus. That's basically the point of me returning home for a while."

Avaric was quiet for a moment. An unreadable expression was in his sharp blue eyes. Then he spoke up at last.

"Yes," Fiyero's cousin said softly. "Your parents' rule is ending—due to their age, that is, since after fifty years of age, the current rulers must step down and give it to their first born. In which case, you will now be able to take control of the throne of the Vinkus."

"Yes," Fiyero agreed, "but I gave up my position when I ran away with Elphaba. I live with her in the Emerald City, where she _rules all of Oz_. I have no plans of leaving her and our child to come back here and rule—at least not while you seem to be doing a fine job in my place, Avaric."

"But the thing is, Fio," Trish began, "even though you have stepped down from the throne, you are still eligible to come back and rule. You will always be the one true Prince of the Vinkus. It's in your blood."

"What your mother is trying to say, son," James said, is that if something happens to your mother or I, or even Avaric, you may need to come back and rule your home land."

"Oh," Fiyero said in a quiet voice. He ran a hand through his head of blonde hair once. At this moment, Boq and Daven had been staying quiet on the couch next to Fiyero. They felt a bit out of place sitting in on this conversation. Croppe and Tibbett on the other hand looked at perfect ease, almost like they already knew what the topic of discussion was going to be.

"We are not saying that you need to come back today. You don't have to leave the Emerald City Fio," Fiyero's mother said gently as she reached out, and put one of her warm, smooth hands on top of his. "We all just wanted you to know what might happen in the far future. And, as you said, Avaric is doing a fine job in place at the moment."

"You don't have to come back and rule since someone is here in your place," James said, "but remember, your mother and I will be stepping down officially in a few months' time. And then, either you or Avaric will officially take control of the Vinkus. You only have say what you want to do, either way. Take it or don't, but do what you feel is right son."

"No," Fiyero answered as he shook his back and forth. "I'm not going to take the throne unless absolutely necessary. I will not leave my wife and child."

James sighed quietly and made eye contact with his wife and then focused his attention back on his son. "And…your child is another thing son," he said.

"What?" the Prince questioned.

"Well, your child, our grandchild, is half a child of the Vinkus. Half of a child belonging to a royal family. We need to know if you will raise it to the Vinkus birthright or do something else. It also depends on what Elphaba wants to do, of course."

"No!" Fiyero said quickly, even a little harshly. He then noticed his tone and softened. "Elphaba and I don't want our child under the Vinkus rule, unless it has to be. If we truly have to, then we will officially reinstate the birthright, but if not, then we will leave the child free of royal responsibility." Fiyero then took a sip of tea while the others were quiet. Avaric sat there taking everything in.

"So, what you are saying, Fio," Trisha spoke softly, "is that neither you, or your offspring, will take the throne unless it is absolutely necessary, correct?"

"That's correct, mother," Fiyero replied with a small smile. "So, Avaric and his wife Sarima can take their places on the throne instead of Elphaba and me. I will not disturb the peace that is in place right now." Sarima blushed slightly when Fiyero mentioned her name.

"Well, that's good," Sarima said in hurried voice as she stood up and smoothed out her rose colored dress. "If you would all excuse me, I need to go." She made a quick bow and exited out of the room. Then Fiyero's parents also stood up from their seats.

"I'm sorry to leave you son," James said, "but your mother and I need to go have a meeting with a neighboring tribe. We shall all meet up again for dinner later. At that moment, he briefly grasped his son's shoulder and then moved away from the couches. Trisha gently kissed Fiyero on the cheek and then the couple left, hand-in-hand, out of the south lounge. Now only Fiyero, Boq, Daven, Croppe, Tibbett, and Avaric were in the sunny lounge.

"Croppe, Tibbett?" Avaric questioned. "Do you think that you could show Fiyero's friends to some spare rooms? I wish to catch up with my favorite cousin."

"Sure, why not?" Croppe stated as he and Tibbett stood up. Daven and Boq also got up.

"C'mon. Follow us," Tibbett ordered in cheery voice. The four men picked up the luggage that Fiyero and the others had discarded when they came into the lounge. Right before the men left though, Fiyero gave the guys his gun; he was tired of carrying it.

Now it was only Avaric and Fiyero. Avaric got up and went to admire the view from the window. Fiyero finished what was left of his tea.

"Isn't this a wonderful place to live in Fiyero?" Avaric questioned after a moment of silence. "The landscape always seems to take my breath away."

"Yes, it is beautiful," Fiyero agreed as he got up from his seat and went ad stood beside his cousin. "But, I have grown very fond of the Emerald City."

"It's a shame," Avaric said with smile as he looked his cousin in the eye. He then glanced back towards the mountains in the distance, and ran a finger over the handle of his sword. "Just a shame you'll never return there!"

And with that, Avaric whipped his sword from its sheath and slashed it through the air, smashing the tea cup that Fiyero was holding. This caused Fiyero to fall backwards onto the tile floor. Avaric moved quickly and put the shiny blade near his cousin's neck, as Fiyero lay on the tile, trying to comprehend what was happening.

"What in the hell are you doing, Avaric?! What in Oz's name are you _doing_?!" Fiyero yelled out. His voice broke. Avaric stepped forward, the cool steel moved its way closer to Fiyero's neck.

"I'm doing what has to be done, dear cousin, in order for me to stay on the throne," Avaric responded in a quiet voice with a small smile. His blue eyes were ablaze. "You say that you don't want the throne now, but in the future you might want it back and I'm making _sure_ that that doesn't happen."

"Avaric, I don't want the throne!" Fiyero pleaded.

"That's not enough of a guarantee. I need to make sure you never come back. Goodbye, dear cousin!" Avaric hissed as he swung his sword.


	30. Popular

Chapter 30: Popular

"Glinda, are you almost ready? The show is going to start in 45 minutes!" Elphaba hissed through the bathroom door.

"Oh, hold your brooms Elphie! I'm nearly done. Just another tick-tock," Glinda happily chirped from the other side of the door.

Elphaba was in Glinda's suite and she was already dressed for the performance of _The Phantom of the Opera_ they were going to see that night. Now, all the green girl had to do was sit and wait for Glinda to emerge from the bathroom…whenever that would be.

'Well, this is very…fluffy,' Elphaba thought as she ran a hand over the cream- and green-colored top sheet of the bed. The green woman wore a long dress with a square neckline and long tightly fitting sleeves, colored a deep shade of plum. Elphaba loved this dress because it was so warm and comfortable, especially with her coming closer and closer to her due date. The witch had kept her hair simple, just leaving it in the long glossy braid that it had been in earlier that day. And on Glinda's orders, Elphaba had to wear at least one piece of jewelry (besides her wedding ring of course), so she wore a long thin silver chain that held a small garnet stone. It had been a gift from Fiyero, one of the few pieces of jewelry that he had given her. Elphaba was normally never attracted to shiny things, but this one small stone could be dealt with.

"I'm ready Elphie!" Glinda cheered as she burst out of the bathroom, startling Elphaba. "What do you think of the outfit?" The Witch of the North pirouetted in front of nearby mirror, and Elphaba looked over her friend.

Glinda's bright pink dress had thin straps and the corset part fit her frame just right. From the waist though, there was about three or four layers of thin pink fabric that elegantly fell down to witch's knees. She wore pink heels that must have been at least four inches high, looking a little old, yet still pretty. Tonight, her hair was straight and fell past her shoulders. She had even downsized to her smaller tiara for the event. For some reason, this dress looked oddly familiar to Elphaba.

"Is that the dress that you wore like eight years ago when we first became friends, and you tried to make me _popular_?" Elphaba asked as she peered at the dress more closely. She sit remained on the bed.

"Actually…..it is!" Glinda confirmed as realization hit her. "Wow, I can't believe that you remembered that it was the same dress. I just thought it looked pretty. That shows how good my memory is."

"Well….you are blonde after all…we know that your memory will not always be great." Elphaba smiled wickedly while Glinda playfully hit her on the arm.

"It was so long ago, but if feels like it was just yesterday, when you and I officially became friends, doesn't it Elphie?" The blonde asked. Elphaba muttered in agreement and both friends thought back to that night in the dorm room at Shiz many years ago.

_ EIGHT YEARS EARLIER_

Elphaba sat on her bed in a dorm room in Shiz watching her new friend and roommate dance, sing, and spin around the room. Elphaba wore a plain blue frock and Galinda wore the unforgettable pink dress. Galinda kept on going on and on about how she was going to make Elphie _popular, _singing as she poked and prodded her new green Elphie.

"_Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I (and let's face it – who isn't less fortunate than I?), my tender heart tends to start to bleed. And when someone needs a makeover, I simply have to take over! I know exactly what they need. And even in your case….though it's the toughest case I've yet to face, don't worry! I'm determined to succeed! Follow my lead. And yes, indeed….you….will…be….POPULAR!_"

Elphaba just blinked and tried to keep up with energetic blonde.

"_You're gonna be popular!_" Galinda continued. "_I'll teach you the proper ploys when you talk to boys, little ways to flirt and flounce. I'll show you what shoes to wear, how to fix your hair—EVERYTHING that really counts to be popular!_"

Elphaba got shivers as she watched the blonde grab make up products.

"_I'll help you be popular!_" Galinda sang. "_You'll hang with the right cohorts, you'll be good at sports, know the slang you've got to know. So let's start! Cause you've got an awfully long way to go…._"

Elphaba scowled and crossed her arms.

"_Don't be offended by frank analysis. Think of it as personality dialysis! Now that I've chosen to become a pal, a sister, and adviser, there's NOBODY wiser! Not when it comes to popular. I know about popular. And with an assist from me, to be who you'll be, instead of dreary who-you-were….are….There's NOTHING that can stop you from becoming popu-ler…lar…._"

The girl in pink flounced about the tiny room with her arms spread out as she twirled around emitting high notes at random moments.

"_La la….la la! We're gonna make you popular…_." Galinda then started to force lipstick upon her unwilling friend. "_When I see depressing creatures with unprepossessing features, I remind them on their own behalf, to think of celebrated heads of state or specially great communicators. Did they have brains or knowledge? Don't make me LAUGH! They were popular! PLEASE! It's all about popular! It's not aptitude or the way you're viewed. So it's very shrewd to be very, very popular like me!_"

The tiny girl plopped down next to the green girl on bed and swung her finely shaped legs off the edge of the pink bedspread.

"This is never going to work," Elphaba stated in a doubting voice.

"Oh! Why….Elphie!" Galinda complained as she got up from the bed and ran to her closet. "Elphie, you must not think that way anymore. You're whole _life_ is going to change, and it will all be because of me! Now….first, I'm going to teach you how to toss your hair. Watch."

The blonde moved into position and flipped her hair with her hands.

"Toss, toss!" The girl in pink cheered. "Now, you try."

Elphaba sat there for a moment, unsure of what to do. She took a deep breath and then tried to imitate the perfect girl in front of her. "Toss, toss?" Elphaba questioned as she copied the movements, but instantly failed.

"No, watch me. Toss, TOSS! You try."

"Toss, toss…" Elphaba somehow managed to get the rhythm going, though it wasn't exactly like the demonstration.

"Good! Now….toss, toss with no hands!" Galinda then whipped her gold curls around her pretty face without using her hands. Elphaba tried to imitate this new move.

"Toss, toss….ah!" Elphaba yelped out as she almost fell from the bed. Galinda helped her get into an upright position.

"Well, you'll practice." Galinda then pulled out a training wand from behind her pillow and then swatted the green girl up from the bed. "Now, I shall transform your simple frock into a beautiful ball gown." Galinda waved the wand in the air the air and then pointed. "Ball gown!" she commanded, but nothing happened. She gripped it tighter, sucked in breath, and then yelled very loudly, "BALL GOWN!" Again, nothing happened. "Is this thing on?" She questioned as she banged the stupid wand on the bed.

"Do you want me to try?" Elphaba asked as she stepped closer to her new friend.

"No! Just wear the frock, it is pretty!" Glinda said in an annoyed tone as she threw the training wand out the open window. Her annoyance quickly fluttered away when a new idea came to mind. She led the dark-haired girl back to the bed and took off the pink flower clip from her own gold hair. "And now for the finishing touch." She clipped the bright flower into Elphaba's hair and she backed away to admire her work. "Oooohhhhh! Pink goes good with green! Why Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful." She handed her friend a mirror to see how her words were true.

Elphaba looked at the refection. It couldn't be true. The green woman in the glass couldn't be pretty. Elphaba knew that she wasn't that girl.

"I…I have to go!" the green girl said quickly and she tossed Glinda the mirror and ran out of the room.

"You're welcome!" Galinda called out after her. Then she spotted her reflection in the mirror. "Hello!" Then she sang aloud, partly to herself and partly to Elphaba even though she was no longer here. "_And though you protest your disinterest, I know clandestinely, you're gonna grin and bear it….your new found POPULARITY! La la la la! You'll be popular! Not just quite as popular as ME!_"

The blonde fell against her bed with the mirror still in her hand. A huge grin spread across her face. She just knew that she had made a friendship for life.

_PRESENT DAY_

"Wow. I can't believe that it was over eight years ago that you and I began our friendship," The witch of the West said. "I remember thinking that you were in such an odd mood that night." She laughed.

"Well, that was one of the best nights of my life," Glinda commented. "I had you as my project."

"I still think I am your project," Elphaba commented in a low, yet light hearted tone.

Glinda nodded in agreement. "Yes Elphie. You still are a work in progress. But at least you aren't as hopeless as you were back then. I'm just working my magic on you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, your style has definitely improved since we met. In fact, you are one of my best success stories. I mean, look at how great you look for tonight Elphie!"

"Well, you may have worked your magic on me, but I believe you are losing your touch, Glinda," Elphaba countered with a small smile. She got up off the bed and started walking across the room to Glinda's jewelry box of a thousand accessories.

"And what do you mean by that?" A small pout was forming on Glinda's sunny face, while Elphaba opened up the box of accessories and rifled through it quickly.

"Glinda," the green woman began saying. "Even though you've kept it all these years, I can't believe that tonight of all nights that you forget to put it on. Like I said, you are losing your touch my friend." She kept something behind her back as she started walking towards the mirror that Glinda had just looked into a few minutes ago. "Now, come stand in front of the mirror and close your eyes." Glinda came and did as she was told. The Good witch felt something brush against her hair and she quickly opened her eyes and gazed at her reflection.

"Oh Elphie," Glinda cried gently as a smile broke upon her face. "How did you think of it?" In Glinda's golden hair was a small plastic pink flower clip from many years ago at Shiz. It was the same one that she had put into Elphaba's hair on the first night of their friendship. It was the flower that had first made Elphaba believe that she was actually beautiful

"_Why Miss Glinda, look at you. You're_ _beautiful_," Elphaba said with a grin as she gently squeezed her friend's shoulders. Glinda smiled and looked into the mirror before speaking. She gave a small giggle.

"I…I have to go….to a show with my best friend," Glinda said. Elphaba laughed lightly at the change of words. "Thank you, Elphie. I completely forgot that I even had it in my jewelry box. I never wanted to throw it away since it held so many memories, but I completely forgot about it until now. How did you even know it would be in there?"

"Just lucky, I guess," the green girl replied as she started to walk away from the mirror. "But like you said, we need to go to the show." Glinda glanced at the clock on the wall.

"Oh sweet Oz, you are right, Elphie!" Glinda sputtered. "But there is one quick thing I need to do before we leave." She quickly grabbed her regal and sparkling wand from a side table where she had put it.

"And what do you need to do exactly?" The witch of the West looked to the clock one more time. The show would start in about thirty minutes.

"This," Glinda said as she quickly waved her wand. Suddenly on the table in front of them, a small flower clip appeared on the table. It was identical to the one that Glinda was wearing. She quickly clipped it into Elphaba's hair. "There, pink goes good with green. I couldn't not let you out of the palace without something sparkly on you. And it's even better now. We match!"

"Thanks, Glinda. Now let's go have us a little fun. We're off to see the Phantom!" Elphaba cheered out as the two left Glinda's suite and started down the steps and into a nighttime of memories to come.


End file.
